Le tintement du verre brisé
by Bleikaide
Summary: Une nouvelle année commence et Blaine Anderson se retrouve obligé de prendre un nouveau départ à McKinley. Il y fera la rencontre d'un certain Kurt Hummel, le jeune homme le plus fascinant qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré. Mais également brisé et distant pour une raison qu'il ignore encore.
1. Chapitre 1

**Précisions avant la lecture :**

Cette fiction ne suit pas l'ordre des épisodes. Elle est plus ou moins un mélange entre la saison 2 et la saison 3, mais ne peut pas se situer précisément. Je ferai toutefois référence à certaines scènes ou à certains événements.

Je n'ai pas créé et ne possède pas Glee.

* * *

**Le tintement du verre brisé**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

Allongé sur son lit un jeune homme brun poussa un profond soupir. C'était le jour de la rentrée et il n'avait aucune envie de mettre un seul pied dans son foutu nouveau lycée.

Pourquoi son père avait-il décidé de le transférer à McKinley, bordel ? Il se sentait chez lui à Dalton. Il était une vedette au lycée, le soliste des Warblers et avait des tas d'amis là-bas. L'argent était-il la raison ? Absolument pas. Il venait d'une famille aisée de Westerville et l'argent n'avait jamais été, et ne l'était pas non plus aujourd'hui, un problème.

Son géniteur était simplement rentré un soir et avait annoncé durant le dîner qu'il était plus que temps que son fils retourne dans un lycée dit "normal". Il avait bien évidement compris par là que la période où il se cachait derrières les murs protecteurs et rassurant venait de se terminer. Il devait donc laisser tomber son blazer et la politique de tolérance zéro, pour laquelle il avait rejoint la Dalton Academy deux ans plus tôt.

C'était maintenant l'heure du changement. Blaine grogna en se levant pour se préparer. Il avait déjà pris dix minutes de retard à ruminer dans son lit.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son portable posé sur son bureau avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Mais ce fut sans surprise que Blaine découvrit que personne ne l'avait contacté depuis la veille. Après tout, il n'avait plus de petit-ami et ses amis devaient être bien trop occupés pour penser à lui.

Ex-petit ami… Ces mots sonnaient comme étrangers aux oreilles de Blaine. Bien sûr il savait que la relation qu'ils entretenaient n'en était pas réellement une. Il n'y avait ni sentiments ni rien d'important entre eux. Juste une attirance les ayant poussé à se retrouver dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais pas plus. En y réfléchissant bien, Blaine ne se souvenait pas d'avoir passé une vraie soirée en tête-à-tête avec lui. Quelques baisers et caresses, rien d'autre. Le jeune homme n'était pas du genre coincé, mais la seule fois où les choses auraient pu s'échauffer entres eux il s'était brusquement refermé sur lui-même, se sentant mal à l'aise.

Passant une main dans ses boucles brunes en bataille, il reposa l'appareil puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'un pas traînant.

* * *

Kurt Hummel se réveilla au son strident de son téléphone portable. Poussant un gémissement plaintif, il attrapa son iPhone et désactiva l'alarme. Une pression autour de sa taille l'empêcha de se lever. Kurt se retourna vers son amant encore endormi et soupira. Il se dégagea des bras du beau brun et se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain pour débuter son rituel matinal par une bonne douche.

Kurt retira le fin t-shirt en lin et le boxer qu'il portait, avant d'entrer sous l'eau chaude. Il ferma les yeux en savourant la chaleur se répandre peu à peu contre sa peau aussi pâle et parfaite que de la porcelaine. Pendant les dix minutes que dura sa douche, Kurt ne pensa à rien. Il laissa ses choix, ses erreurs et ses doutes de côté.

Une fois sorti, il se sécha et enfila les vêtements déjà préparés, soigneusement posés et pliés près du lavabo. Il hydrata sa peau et coiffa ses cheveux grâce à une quantité impressionnante de laque pour les faire tenir en une coiffure négligemment parfaite, puis Kurt rouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et retourna dans sa chambre d'un pas sûr de lui.

Il attrapa un coussin échoué sur le sol et le lança sur le jeune homme somnolant dans ses draps. Une plainte lui répondit et Kurt esquiva un sourire en adoptant un allure hautaine.

- Debout, ordonna-t-il d'une voix tranchante.

- Putain Kurt…

- Si j'étais toi je dégagerai avant que mon père ne se lève, il jeta un regard à sa montre posée sur la coiffeuse proche de lui et continua. Ce qui te laisse exactement sept minutes et trente secondes.

Le jeune brun se releva précipitamment et lança un regard incrédule à Kurt négligemment appuyé contre le mur face à lui. Il croisa les yeux bleus presque translucide du châtain et n'y lut que du mépris. Il attrapa son pantalon et sa chemise abandonnés sur le sol, puis les revêtit sans détacher son regard du jeune homme. Il se releva pour récupérer sa cravate traînant un peu plus loin. La passant autour de son cou, il marcha vers Kurt déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et murmura :

- Bonjour à toi aussi.

Kurt le repoussa.

- N'oublie pas ton blazer.

- T'es qu'une salope, Hummel, rit le jeune homme.

- Dégage Smythe.

Kurt le regarda attraper sa veste bleu marine sur son fauteuil en cuir blanc et remonter les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée. Il resta appuyé contre le mur de brique peintes en blanches quelques minutes avant emprunta le même chemin que Sebastian. Il avait besoin d'un café.

Il croisa Finn dans la cuisine, vêtu de sa tenue habituelle composée d'un jean vieilli, un t-shirt uni monotone et un sweat défraichi. Son demi-frère lui lança un regard dépréciateur avant de reporter son attention sur son bol de céréales. Kurt fusilla cet imbécile de son regard pâle en se servant une tasse de café.

- Alors ? Ca t'éclates toujours autant de te taper des connards ? ironisa Finn en avalant une nouvelle cuillère de céréales multicolores.

- Va te faire foutre, Finn, cracha Kurt en s'installant sur une chaise voisine.

- C'était qui ?

- Personne.

- Si tu le dis. Qu'en penserait Burt s'il l'apprenait ?

Un rire cristallin s'échappa des lèvres de Kurt qui posa sa tasse pour se rapprocher dangereusement de Finn. Il ancra son regard dans celui de son demi-frère et fronça les sourcils.

- Un seul mot à mon père et je te ruine la vie.

Finn détourna les yeux et plongea sa cuillère dans le bol devant lui.

- T'es bizarre, t'étais pas comme ça avant.

- A bon et comment étais-je ? ironisa Kurt en buvant une gorgée du liquide sombre et brûlant.

- J'sais pas trop. Plus gentil et normal. Tu t'isolais pas et tu nous repoussais pas, avoua Finn en relevant les yeux pour croiser le regard de son frère. Je m'inquiète pour toi et les autres aussi, Kurt.

- Vous n'avez aucune raison pour ça, et puis je ne suis rien pour toi.

Finn voulu protester, mais Kurt avala une dernière gorgée et sortit de la cuisine. Il attrapa son sac de cours dans l'entrée, sa veste et son foulard McQueen accrochés au porte manteaux et partit. Il mit le contact de son 4x4 et prit la route de McKinley.

* * *

Lorsque Blaine sortit de sa voiture, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était complètement trompé sur McKinley. Ce lycée n'était pas horrible, c'était tout simplement l'enfer. La pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver.

Il était seulement sur le parking et savait que l'intérieur devait être pire encore. Il balaya les horizons du regard et s'attarda sur un groupe de cheerleaders en uniformes blancs et rouges ridiculement courts, puis sur quelques joueurs de football passant près d'elles en les déshabillant impudiquement du regard, et enfin sur un groupe de losers se dirigeant vers l'entrée. Les footballeurs se retournèrent vers eux et lancèrent une insulte à une jeune chinoise gothique poussant le fauteuil d'un geek à lunettes et pull ignoble. Une cheerleader hispanique cracha quelques mots dans sa langue natale aux joueurs et se dandina vers l'entrée principale sa queue de cheval balançant au rythme de ses pas.

Dieu que Dalton lui manquait déjà !

Blaine réajusta sa sacoche et traversa le parking. Il poussa la lourde porte de verre par où la cheerleader était entrée à peine quelques minutes plus tôt et se retrouva dans un hall aux murs tapissés de casiers métalliques. Il se fraya un chemin à la recherche du bureau du principal situé à quelques couloirs de là.

Il allait atteindre la porte, lorsqu'un jeune homme châtain le bouscula en fuyant un groupe d'adolescentes. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard dédaigneux en reculant et Blaine resta interdit face à la teinte extrêmement pâle de ses iris et observa l'expression du jeune homme changer du tout au tout. Le mépris laissa place à une sincère incompréhension mélangé à une pointe de frayeur.

- Je… je… excuse-moi, balbutia-t-il avant de s'enfuir.

Blaine fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers les trois jeunes filles visiblement aussi perdues que lui. L'une d'entres elles était la chinoise gothique qu'il avait aperçu sur le parking. Elle le dévisagea sans aucune gène et haussa les épaules.

- Sûrement encore un mec qui est passé dans son lit, conclut-elle.

Blaine écarquilla les yeux sans comprendre. La deuxième jeune fille, ridiculement petite et vêtue d'une robe démodée depuis de nombreuses années, se retourna vivement vers l'asiatique et lui donna un violent coup de coudes dans les côtes. Elle réarrangea ensuite sa frange et adressa un sourire éclatant à Blaine. La troisième, une belle métisse aux longs cheveux bruns et bouclés, leva un sourcil en fixant le jeune homme et s'avança vers lui.

- D'où tu connais Kurt ?

* * *

Quand Kurt atteignit son casier, il déposa ses livres de la journée et vérifia sa coiffure. Il fut, malheureusement, bien vite encerclé par ses amies. Tina se plaça à sa droite, Rachel à sa gauche et referma violemment son casier. Il se retourna et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Mercedes.

- Il faut qu'on parle, annonça-t-elle.

Kurt balança sa sacoche sur son épaule et s'échappa de l'étreinte des trois chanteuses. Elles le rattrapèrent bien vite et Mercedes le poussa contre une rangée de casiers. Cette partie du couloir était encore peu fréquentée et elles en profitèrent pour bombarder le châtain de questions et de reproches.

- Non mais t'es malade ! lança Mercedes.

- Pourquoi as-tu décidé de nous lâcher ? T'as pas le droit Kurt, personne ne fait ça à Rachel Berry ! Personne ! Je te l'interdit ! couina Rachel en le menaçant du doigt et en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et tu vas rester avec qui si tu nous laisses ? demanda Tina.

Il essaya une nouvelle fois de se libérer, mais Rachel l'en dissuada du regard.

- Que va dire Mr Schue ? As-tu pensé à nous ? Tu es égoïste Kurt Hummel. La personne la plus lâche et égoïste que je connaisse !

Rachel était visiblement au bord de l'hystérie, habituellement cela l'aurait effrayé, amusé ou pousser à se défendre, mais rien. Kurt ne ressentit pas la moindre petite émotion. Ses amies l'attaquaient en plein milieu du couloir et il ne voulait pas réagir. Il n'en voyait pas l'utilité, cela ne serait qu'une perte de temps. Le châtain avait pris sa décision et cette bande de folles ne le ferait pas changer d'avis. Il en avait assez de faire plaisir aux autres. C'était sa vie et elles n'avaient rien à dire la dessus.

Qu'avaient-elles fait pour lui l'an dernier ? Rien. Au moment où il avait le plus besoin d'amis personne ne l'avait soutenu. Personne ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Kurt frissonna à la pensée de cet horrible souvenir.

Il se reprit bien vite et afficha tout le mépris possible sur ses traits fins.

- Foutez-moi la paix. Je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir, siffla-t-il avant de pousser violemment Rachel et de se dégager.

Kurt se réprima mentalement d'avoir repensé au passé. Il avait fait tellement d'effort pour tout oublier, faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il se devait d'être plus fort pour que personne ne découvre la vérité. Jamais. Il ne le supporterait pas, tout était encore trop frais et douloureux dans son esprit.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Kurt percuta quelqu'un dans le couloir. Le coup le sortit brutalement de ses pensées, il afficha une fois de plus son masque de dédain et lança un regard méprisant au jeune homme s'étant trouvé sur son chemin.

Puis soudain, Kurt le reconnut et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent subitement. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait ici, cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Le châtain se rendit alors compte de la présence de Tina, Mercedes et Rachel derrière eux, et s'enfuit en bredouillant de confuses excuses.

Il tourna au coin du couloir et sortit dans la cour par la porte de derrière. Il se dirigea vers une table et se laisse tomber sur le banc à côté. Son coeur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Kurt se trouvait ridicule, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Le croiser ici, à McKinley, venait de le surprendre et de le déstabiliser.

Petit à petit il reprit le contrôle de ses émotions. Il n'avait rien à craindre. Certes lui le connaissait, mais ce n'était pas réciproque. Blaine ne savait rien de lui, et ce n'était pas là de changer. Kurt avait déjà assez de problèmes sur les bras pour ajouter Blaine Anderson à sa liste de préoccupations.

La cloche sonna et il secoua la tête avant de se diriger vers sa première heure de cours.

* * *

Aussitôt la journée terminée, Kurt remonta dans son 4x4 et prit la route du Lima Bean. Il franchit les portes de l'établissement et se dirigea immédiatement vers une table dans le fond où un jeune homme en uniforme sirotait paisiblement sa boisson en pianotant sur une tablette tactile.

- Toi ! siffla Kurt en fusillant l'autre garçon du regard.

- J'ai failli t'attendre.

- Regarde-moi, Sebastian !

Le dénommé Sebastian daigna enfin détourner les yeux de son appareil et invita d'un geste Kurt à s'asseoir face à lui. Il lui tendit un gobelet. Kurt le saisit, but une gorgée avant de lancer un regard noir au jeune homme face à lui.

- Quand comptais-tu me le dire ?

- Te dire quoi ? Que tu es beaucoup trop pâle ou que ton utilisation quotidienne de laque est ridiculement pitoyable ?

- Pour Blaine ! répondit-il d'une voix cassante.

- Ah ça ! Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que j'ai du oublié de te…

- Oublié ? Comment peux-tu oublier quelque chose comme ça, Smythe ? Ton ex est transféré à McKinley et tu oublies simplement de me prévenir ? le coupa Kurt. Imagine s'il fait le rapprochement entre toi et moi ! Ou bien pire encore, entre nous deux et tu sais quoi, la voix du jeune homme se brisa à ces mots.

Sebastian leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'était tout simplement pas passé à autre chose comme lui l'avait fait. Certes cela l'avait chamboulé au début, mais la vie avait repris son court. Kurt restait simplement bloqué à la case "horribles souvenirs" et Sebastian commençait sincèrement à en avoir assez.

- Blaine ne sait rien, souffla-t-il. Je te l'ai répété des centaines de fois. Il n'est au courant de rien, ne se doute de rien et ça ne va pas changer.

Attendant une réponse cinglante qui ne vint pas, Sebastian remarque Kurt figé sur place, le regard fixé au loin. Se retournant il aperçu David Karofsky se diriger vers le comptoir. Second haussement de sourcil et deuxième raison prouvant la difficulté pour Kurt à passer à autre chose. Autre histoire, bien qu'étroitement liée, et aucune évolution depuis environ un an.

Sebastian avait bien sûr vu Kurt changer au fil des mois. Il l'avait toujours connu avec cette lueur de peur dans les yeux, mais le Kurt Hummel d'aujourd'hui ne possédait plus une once de vitalité, de joie ou de bonheur. Le châtain survivait depuis cette fameuse soirée. Toutes les choses qui le rendait heureux auparavant n'avaient plus d'effet sur lui. Même le chant, sa plus grande passion, ne lui délivrait plus le sentiment de bien être qu'il éveillait chez lui depuis son plus jeune âge.

Le nouveau Kurt était perpétuellement glacial, fuyant et distant. Il s'était éloigné de ses amis et de sa famille. Avait changé de mode de vie du tout au tout. La petite étincelle de malice, de courage et d'ambition qui brillait habituellement dans ses grands yeux bleues s'était éteinte et ne semblait pas prête à se rallumer pour le moment.

Si Sebastian s'était soucié un minimum de Kurt, il aurait essayé de lui faire retrouver sa joie passée, mais pour être honnête il s'en fichait. Le jeune homme ne signifiait pas grande chose pour lui. Ils ne se connaissaient pas beaucoup et ne cherchaient pas à changer cela. Kurt l'agaçait et l'exaspérait presque continuellement. Ils n'étaient pas ami, juste amants de temps à autre.

- Café pré-entraînement, déclara Sebastian ce qui fit sursauter Kurt. J'ai une commande pour lui. Tu lui apporteras ce soir sous les gradins comme d'habitude.

Le jeune homme attrapa son sac de cours, en sortit un petit sachet et le rangea à l'intérieur de la sacoche de Kurt. Il réajusta ensuite son blazer, attrapa son gobelet et partit sans ajouter un mot.

Quelques instants plus tard, Karofsky sortit lui aussi du coffee shop et Kurt sembla reprendre ses esprits. Il baissa la tête vers sa sacoche le regard vide. Il détestait devoir faire ça.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Comme promis, me revoici pour une nouvelle fanfiction.

J'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction il y a des mois - mai à en croire mon ordinateur - et j'ai envie retrouvé l'envie de la continuer et de la publier. En fait, c'est la première que j'ai écrite sur Klaine.

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review avant de quitter la page, ça motive toujours et fait plaisir. Si ça vous intéresse faites un petit tour dans mes autres fictions.

A bientôt pour le second chapitre et merci de votre lecture.


	2. Chapitre 2

******Le tintement du verre brisé**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

Blaine n'avait jamais vécu de journée plus étrange. McKinley devait être le lycée le plus fou et bizarre de tout l'Ohio.

Tout avait commencé après s'être fait bousculer par un certain Kurt poursuivi par un groupe amies en colère. Celles-ci l'avaient épié toute la journée persuadées qu'il connaissait le châtain. Durant son cours d'anglais la petite brune à frange, assise à côté d'un footballeur immense, avait passé l'heure à lui murmurer à l'oreille tout en lançant de furtifs regards vers lui. Puis, lorsque Blaine déposa ses livres après sa troisième heure, le même footballeur d'environ un mètre quatre-vingt-dix passa près de lui en compagnie d'un autre garçon blond aux lèvres étrangement démesurées. Il entendit le premier affirmer au blond qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu, mais que de toute façon il préférait ne pas tout savoir de la vie de son frère. L'après-midi il croisa à nouveau la jeune chinoise accompagnée d'une cheeleader à queue de cheval blonde. Celle-ci affirma que peut-être Kurt avait rencontré une autre licorne en se promenant dans les bois et que le soir même elle demanderait l'avis d'un certain Lord Tubbington sur cette histoire.

Visiblement toutes ces personnes se préoccupaient bien plus qu'elles le devraient de la vie de Kurt et Blaine était complètement perdu. Il ne le connaissait même pas, contrairement à ce qu'ils semblaient tous croire. Il était plus que sûr que jamais il n'avait vu le dénommé Kurt. Bien qu'il ne l'ait aperçu que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne disparaisse, il avait eu le temps de remarquer son visage et plus particulièrement ses surprenants yeux bleus pâles. Rien à redire là-dessus, si Blaine l'avait déjà croisé avant ce matin il s'en souviendrait.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Blaine se retrouva sans trop savoir pourquoi près des gradins du terrain de football. Il était plus de seize heure et l'endroit était désert, comme l'ensemble du lycée. Le jeune homme, redoutant l'heure de rentrer chez lui, ne s'était pas précipité sur le parking à la fin de la journée comme bon nombre d'étudiants. Il avait au contraire parcouru l'établissement découvrant par la même occasion les différents points de rendez-vous des clubs extra-scolaires du lycée. Du couloir il avait pu apercevoir l'équipe de rédaction du journal du lycée regroupée dans la salle informatique du premier étage, la fanfare occupant la salle de musique de l'aile ouest, le club de biologie dans l'aile sud et le glee club dans la salle de chant au rez-de-chaussée.

Ce dernier retenu son attention un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Blaine s'approcha discrètement de la porte grande ouverte. Il observa un groupe de jeunes hommes, avachis sur des chaises en plastiques bordeaux, en train de discuter tranquillement pendant que regroupées autour d'un piano à queue des jeunes filles débattaient vivement au sujet du tas de partitions posé devant elles. Sans que personne ne le remarque, Blaine reprit son chemin un sourire triste étirant ses lèvres.

En poussant un soupir, Blaine monta quatre à quatre les marches des gradins et s'installa au milieu d'un des bancs. Il sortit son téléphone portable de la poche avant de son pantalon et commença à taper un message à Wes quand une conversation non loin attira son attention.

- Ne m'approche pas ! On a déjà mis les choses au clair. Je suis uniquement là pour ça.

La voix était glaciale et menaçante. Blaine essaya de déterminer sa provenance, mais sans succès. Il était assez proche pour entendre distinctement chaque mot bien qu'il ne pouvait pas voir où se trouvait la personne venant de parler.

Tendant l'oreille, Blaine guetta le moindre mot mais personne ne répondit. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, il perçu cependant un gémissement aigu suivi d'un rire moqueur. A ce moment même, il comprit d'où provenait ces paroles et ces sons. Il ne pouvait apercevoir les interlocuteurs, car ils étaient sous lui. Sous les gradins et non quelque part autour de lui.

- Lâche-moi, hoqueta la même voix cristalline, ayant cependant perdu son once de menace pour laisser place à la peur.

Sans réfléchir, Blaine se leva et descendit des gradins sans bruit. Il les contourna jusqu'à apercevoir deux jeunes hommes. Il ne pouvait voir le visage du premier, mais le reconnu instantanément rien qu'à sa silhouette svelte, ses cheveux châtains impeccablement laqués et son profil gracieux. Sauf que quelque chose clochait, Kurt était appuyé contre le grillage derrière lui visiblement terrorisé. Blaine détailla alors l'autre adolescent. Il était bien plus grand et imposant que Kurt, le tenait fermement plaqué contre le fin mur métallique et le fixait avec un mélange de colère et de désir.

- Lâche-moi tout de suite, David, répéta Kurt en essayant de paraître convaincant.

Percevant une seconde fois la détresse dans la voix de Kurt, Blaine s'avança vivement vers eux.

- Laisse-le.

Kurt sursauta et porta son regard céruléen sur Blaine à la fois surpris et soulagé. Le dénommé David, lui lança un regard méprisant en remarquant sa présence. Blaine continua d'avancer lentement vers eux, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éloigne de Kurt.

David le bouscula en passant près de lui, sans prêter la moindre attention à Kurt qui se laissait lentement glisser le long du grillage métallique. Le suivant du regard, Blaine attendit d'être certain qu'il ne soit définitivement parti, avant de s'agenouiller face à Kurt assit sur le sol, le menton sur les genoux et les bras fermement pressés autour de ses jambes.

- Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça, susurra Kurt en levant les yeux vers Blaine.

Il haussa les épaules, se releva et lui tendit la main pour qu'il en fasse de même.

- Viens, je t'offre un café.

Kurt ne bougea pas pendant quelques instants semblant peser le pour et le contre, puis soupira en glissant sa paume dans celle tendue de Blaine.

* * *

Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il se retrouvait au Lima Bean, un gobelet de latte brûlant entre les mains.

Rien qu'en acceptant cette main tendue, Kurt savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Peut importe combien il se sentait bien et paisible à cet instant, il avait l'habitude de faire les mauvais choix et venait une fois de plus de le faire. Sauf que cette erreur semblait différente, il n'éprouvait pas de remord ni de regret. Il savait simplement que c'était mal, mais il appréciait de ne pas avoir refusé l'offre de Blaine.

Il sirota en silence une gorgée de son latte en observant Blaine, installé face à lui, reposer son propre gobelet sur la petite table. Il n'appréhendait pas les questions, car bien évidement il y en aurait. Voir Blaine venir à sa rescousse, aussi suicidaire que cela pouvait être, avait déclenché quelque chose en lui. Personne n'avait fait une chose similaire pour lui. Jamais. Puis, sentir les doigts du jeune homme se refermer autour de sa main pour l'aider à se relever, lui avait procuré une sensation étrange qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. D'un instant à l'autre il ne pourrait échapper à quelques questions déplaisantes, mais il était prêt à y faire face.

Kurt vit Blaine ouvrir, puis refermer la bouche et il posa lui aussi son gobelet avant de l'observer patiemment.

- Tu es Kurt, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Euh… oui c'est ça, répondit-il déstabilisé par cette question.

Blaine acquiesça tout en le fixant. Kurt remarqua ses très beaux yeux marron-vert éclairés par une pointe de dorée.

- Je m'appelle Blaine.

Kurt fronça les sourcils. Comptait-il sérieusement ne poser aucune question ?

Il avait assisté à la scène, alors pourquoi ne semblait-il pas désirer en savoir plus ? Ce n'était pas normal, toute personne qu'il connaissait aurait laissé sa curiosité prendre le dessus. Or, Blaine ne paraissait pas pressé de se renseigner sur la raison de la violente altercation dont il avait été témoin.

- C'est mon premier jour à McKinley, j'ai été transféré de la Dalton Academy pour faire mon année de terminale ici. Je ne…

- Tu ne veux rien savoir ? le coupa Kurt, bien trop étonné pour l'écouter se présenter.

Blaine haussa les épaules et continua :

- Bien sûr que si. Je me pose des questions, mais je ne veux pas te forcer ou autre. Et puis, ça serait étrange de te demander de me raconter ça alors que nous ne nous étions jamais vu avant ce matin, expliqua-t-il calmement.

Il sourit gentiment à Kurt et but une petite gorgée de son mocha.

- Mais il y a bien une chose que je voudrais te demander, reprit Blaine.

- Vas-y.

- Pourquoi tout le monde semble croire que nous nous connaissons ? Les filles de ce matin m'ont complètement sauté dessus pour essayer d'avoir des informations et je suis certain qu'elles ont répandu des rumeurs à ce sujet.

Un sourire ironique étira sur les fines lèvres de Kurt. Cela ne l'étonnait même pas. Une fois de plus les filles et les membres du glee club tout entier avaient tiré des conclusions bien trop hâtives sans se soucier le moins du monde de la vérité.

- C'est la spécialité du glee club, expliqua Kurt. Sans rumeur leur quotidien serait bien fade.

Blaine acquiesça faiblement.

- Et pourquoi te poursuivaient-elles ?

- Elles n'ont pas supporté l'idée que je puisse faire un choix par moi-même.

Kurt sourit une fois de plus et Blaine ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Ils continuèrent à siroter leurs boissons en discutant calmement de sujets futiles.

* * *

Lorsqu'il retira les clés du contact de sa voiture une fois garé dans l'allée de gravier, Kurt sortit du véhicule d'un pas léger. Il atteignit la porte d'entrée, retira sa veste et son foulard dans le vestibule avant de rejoindre la cuisine.

- Bonsoir mon chéri, le salua Carole en s'approchant pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Ca a été aujourd'hui ?

Il acquiesça en attrapant une pomme sur la table.

- Ne mange pas trop, on passe à table dès que ton père rentre du garage. Si tu manges avec nous bien sûr…

Elle chuchota cette dernière phrase en attrapant une carotte sur le plan de travail qu'elle commença à éplucher. Sans l'avoir entamer, Kurt reposa le fruit dans la corbeille en signe de réponse. Remarquant le sourire sur les lèvres de sa belle-mère face à ce geste, il releva les manches de sa chemise et avança vers elle pour l'aider à préparer le dîner.

Carole lui raconta calmement le déroulement de sa journée et Kurt l'écouta, hochant la tête de temps en temps. Au moment où il finissait de couper les carottes en lamelles, la porte extérieure de la cuisine s'ouvrit. Il se retourna et se retrouva face-à-face avec son demi-frère rentrant du jardin une petite fille aux courtes boucles miel et yeux gris bleuté ridiculement immenses dans les bras. Le visage de la petite s'illumina dès qu'elle aperçu Kurt et un sourire naquit sur ses fines lèvres rosées.

- Tu veux la prendre ? demanda Finn en percevant la réaction de la jolie blonde.

Kurt déclina la proposition et retourna à la préparation des légumes. Il entendit distinctement le soupir de Finn, mais ne réagit pas. Ce dernier installa la petite dans sa chaise haute et entreprit de déposer trois couverts sur la table.

- Kurt dîne avec nous, informa Carole d'une voix douce.

Toujours tourné vers le comptoir, Kurt sentit le regard étonné de l'autre jeune homme dans son dos.

- Pourquoi ? Depuis quand a-t-il décidé de ne plus nous ignorer ?

- Finn !

Carole lança un regard glacial à son fils lui intimant silencieusement d'arrêter tout de suite. Il ne put répondre que Burt passa la porte en saluant toute la petite famille. Il s'approcha de la chaise haute et prit la petite fille dans ses bras.

- Salut ma princesse, sourit-il en déposant un baiser sonore sur la joue recouverte de tâches de rousseurs ce qui déclencha un éclat de rire à la petite fille. Quatre assiettes ?

Kurt se retourna vers son père qui le scrutait d'un oeil suspicieux.

- Qu'as-tu à me demander ?

- Rien, avoua-t-il. N'ai-je pas le droit de vouloir passer un moment avec ma famille ?

- Si bien sûr que si, mais permets-moi de trouver ça étrange. Tu n'as pas pris un repas avec nous depuis des mois, puis d'un coup tu arrêtes de te terrer dans ta chambre aussitôt rentré du lycée ? Pourquoi auj…

- Dis-le si tu ne veux pas de moi ! s'énerva Kurt. Après tout je ne suis plus ta priorité. Tu as une nouvelle famille, une nouvelle femme, un nouveau fils et même un _bébé_.

Il cracha ce dernier mot en lançant un regard vers sa soeur toujours dans les bras de Burt. Avant même que son père n'avale ses derniers mots, Kurt sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers sa chambre insensible aux supplications de Carole. Il attrapa sa sacoche dans le hall avant de dévaler quatre à quatre les marches menant au sous-sol. Une fois en bas, il lança négligemment son sac sur son lit et se laissa tomber à côté.

Sa bonne humeur s'était évaporée. La tranquillité que lui avait apporté le moment passé avec Blaine au Lima Bean avait cessé de faire effet. Une fois de plus Kurt se retrouvait seul avec l'impression que personne n'essayait de le comprendre. Le temps d'un café, Blaine avait réussi à le faire se sentir bien et lui avait donné le sentiment d'être à nouveau l'ancien Kurt. Il était revenu en l'espace d'une heure un jeune homme de dix-huit ans sans le moindre problème. Il s'était évadé et avait oublié sa prise de tête avec les filles, le sachet en plastique que Sebastian avait glissé dans son sac, son altercation avec Karofsky et ses tourments permanents.

En parlant de sachet, Kurt le sortit de son sac ainsi qu'un fin carnet noir. Il l'ouvrit à la dernière page, attrapa un tas de petites pochettes en plastiques dans sa table de nuit et dézippa le sachet contenant les petits comprimés blancs. En soupirant, il commença à les répartir dans les différentes pochettes selon les indications laissées par Sebastian. Kurt aurait très bien pu se débrouiller sans cette liste faite par le Warbler, il était tellement habitué qu'il connaissait presque par coeur les doses que chacun commandait.

Laissant vagabonder son esprit en même temps que ses doigts s'activaient à remplir les pochettes, il repensa à sa journée. Qu'aux bons moments, qu'à Blaine. Il se remémora l'étrange sensation qu'il avait ressenti lorsque leurs mains s'étaient rencontrées. La facilité avec laquelle le beau bouclé l'avait mis à l'aise au café, lui parlant de tout et de rien sans même le questionner.

Bien que le moment en la compagnie de Blaine lui avait paru plus qu'agréable, Kurt ne perdait pas de vue le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas se lier au jeune homme. Il se l'interdisait personnellement. Tout le pousser à laisser Blaine en dehors de la pente glissante et sinueuse que représentait sa vie. Plus que tout Blaine était l'ex-petit ami de Sebastian avec qui il avait lui-même couché quelques fois. Certes, il savait que ni Blaine ni Sebastian n'avaient de véritables sentiments l'un pour l'autre, mais c'était tout de même super bizarre comme situation. Il y avait aussi cette histoire avec Azimio qui faisait frissonner Kurt chaque jour et l'empêcher d'avancer. Mais pire que tout, il y avait Karofsky.

Kurt secoua la tête, bien trop de garçons gays ou non étaient impliqués là-dedans. Et puis pourquoi se cassait-il la tête avec tout cela ? Il ne connaissait officiellement Blaine que depuis aujourd'hui et ne désirait pas de relation proche ou non avec lui. Il n'en voulait avec personne d'ailleurs. Il avait abandonné le désir et la possibilité d'une future relation saine et durable depuis bien longtemps. Il ne méritait pas qu'on l'aime, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il ne désirait plus la présence de sa famille ou de ses amis.

Kurt se torturait et le savait, mais quelle importance après tout ? Il n'était que Kurt Hummel, le gay de McKinley qu'on poussait contre les casiers et bombardait de slushies à longueur de journée. Personne ne se souciait de lui ou du fait qu'il puisse souffrir. Ils s'en fichaient tous. Ses amis bien trop égocentriques avaient certes remarqué un changement en lui, mais n'avaient pas creusé le problème plus profondément. Son père était bien trop occupé entre l'ouverture de son second garage et la naissance de sa fille, Lizzie, pour passer autant de temps qu'avant à se préoccuper de son fils.

Il ferma la dernière pochette, sortit les cahiers se trouvant dans son sac et enfuit les petits sachets à la place. Plus tôt il aurait fini sa distribution mieux il se sentirait. Il déboutonna sa chemise blanche et la troqua contre un pull en cachemire noir et ample avant de quitter la maison.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Avant tout merci pour avoir lu mon premier chapitre et merci pour avoir reviewé, ajouté en favoris ou suivi cette fiction.

Un grand merci également à ceux qui m'ont mis dans la liste de leurs auteurs favoris et qui me suivent. Ca me touche énormément.

J'espère que ce second chapitre aura été à la hauteur de vos attentes.

Le prochain sera plus long et comportera plus de Klaine, vous verrez ça la semaine prochaine.

Encore merci pour votre lecture et n'oubliez pas de passer par la case review avant de quitter la page.


	3. Chapitre 3

******Le tintement du verre brisé**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

Les jours suivants se passèrent normalement pour Blaine. Sa vie n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle qu'il menait à Dalton. Ici, personne ne l'interpellait à chaque détour de couloir pour lui demander quelque chose en rapport avec la prochaine représentation des Warblers ou sur le dernier cours de français. L'agitation ambiante qui régnait habituellement autour de lui ne l'avait pas suivi à McKinley. Aucun garçon en uniforme ne le saluait chaleureusement tous les dix mètres. L'ambiance était radicalement opposée, ni en bien ni en mal. Blaine aimait se sentir apprécié et admiré comme il l'était à Dalton, mais le calme de McKinley le reposait. Sans pression permanente sur les épaules, il se sentait libre. Bien que quelque peu vide.

C'est cette sensation de vide qui le mena jusqu'au bureau de Will Schuester. Sans blazer et titre de soliste, le jeune homme se trouvait insignifiant. Le fait de n'avoir sympathisé avec personne en particulier dans le lycée ne renforçait que son choix, en dehors de quelques mots échangés avec Kurt personne ne semblait intéressé à lui demander plus qu'une feuille.

Blaine aimait le chant, c'était sa plus grande passion. Il entra donc dans le bureau du professeur d'espagnol déterminé quand celui-ci l'y invita.

- Bonjour monsieur. Je suis Blaine Anderson, je viens d'arriver et j'ai entendu dire que vous dirigiez le glee club. Pourrais-je auditionner ?

Un immense sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du professeur aux cheveux bouclés et gras à cause du gel ou quelque soit le produit qu'il utilisait pour les enduire. Il accepta avec entrain et donna rendez-vous à Blaine le soir même en salle de chant.

* * *

La cloche sonna et annonça par la même occasion la fin de la journée. Blaine rassembla ses affaires à la hâte, il était partagé entre l'appréhension et l'impatience. Il n'avait pas répété sa chanson, mais la connaissait déjà parfaitement.

Bien que Katy Perry lui semblait toujours être une évidence lorsqu'il devait choisir un solo, il avait longuement hésité entre _Teenage Dream _et_Last Friday_ Night avant d'opté pour la seconde, moins personnelle et romantique.

Il s'arrêta quelques instants à son casier pour y déposer ses livres et réajuster son noeud papillon avant de se diriger vers la salle de chant.

Quand il poussa la porte, une dizaine d'adolescents étaient déjà regroupés à l'intérieur bien que monsieur Schuester ne s'y trouvait pas encore. Avançant lentement vers eux, Blaine fut surpris de reconnaître de nombreux élèves. Les trois amies de Kurt se trouvaient face à lui assises côte-à-côte sur des chaises en plastiques bordeaux, derrière elles il reconnut également certains garçons et deux cheerleaders. Tous avaient interrompu leurs conversations et le fixaient. Soudain la petite brune à frange se leva et s'avança d'un pas décidé jusqu'à lui.

- Rachel Berry, leadeuse du glee club et chanteuse principale. Que puis-je pour toi ?

Blaine fronça les sourcils et entrouvrit la bouche pour répondre au moment où monsieur Schuester fit son apparition. Il salua ses élèves avant de remarquer Rachel plantée au milieu de la salle détaillant le nouveau venu.

- Je vois que vous avez déjà fait connaissance avec notre futur nouveau membre.

- Il va rejoindre les New Directions ? s'étonna le quaterback d'un mètre quatre-vingt dont il ne connaissait pas le nom.

- S'il a besoin d'une mise à niveau je m'en occupe volontiers, informa une cheeleader hispanique en lançant un clin d'oeil à Blaine.

Rachel se retourna vivement et lança un regard noir à la jeune fille. Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur Blaine et lui offrit un sourire désolé.

- Comme ça tu veux faire parti de notre club, sais-tu au moins chanter ? Nous ne voulons pas d'amateur ne sachant tenir plus de deux notes à la suite. Nous allons gagner les nationales cette année donc si tu chantes médiocrement ou même moyennement, tu comprendras que malheureusement ce ne…

- Merci Rachel ! la coupa monsieur Schuester en la prenant par les épaules et en la reconduisant vers sa chaise.

Il s'assit à côté d'un jeune homme asiatique et fit un signe de tête à l'attention de Blaine.

- Tu peux commencer.

Blaine se dirigea vers le piano, s'y installa et prit une grande inspiration avant de placer ses doigts sur les touches d'ivoires de l'instrument. Puis il commença à jouer et quelque chose s'éveilla en lui, comme à chaque fois qu'il jouait. Il se sentit bien, vivant et paisible. Continuant d'enfoncer les différentes touches, il joignit sa voix à la mélodie.

_There's a stranger in my bed,_  
_There's a pounding in my head_  
_Glitter all over the room_  
_Pink flamingos in the pool_  
_I smell like a minibar_  
_DJ's passed out in the yard_  
_Barbie's on the barbeque_

_There's a hickie or a bruise_  
_Pictures of last night_  
_Ended up online_  
_I'm screwed_  
_Oh well_  
_It's a blacked out blur_  
_But I'm pretty sure it ruled_  
_Damn_

Arrivé au refrain, Blaine s'autorisa un regard vers les membres du glee club. Tous l'écoutaient attentivement, certains un sourire aux lèvres, d'autres un air légèrement rêveur.

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah we danced on tabletops_  
_And we took too many shots_  
_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah we maxed our credit cards_  
_And got kicked out of the bar_  
_So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night_  
_We went streaking in the park_  
_Skinny dipping in the dark_  
_Then had a menage a trois_  
_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah I think we broke the law_  
_Always say we're gonna stop-op_  
_Whoa-oh-oah_

_This Friday night_  
_Do it all again_  
_This Friday night_  
_Do it all again_

Un sourire étira ses propres lèvres et il se re-concentra sur l'instrument avant de continuer sa chanson.

* * *

Quand Kurt entra dans la cafétéria vendredi midi, il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il s'obligea à cligner plusieurs fois pour être sûr que c'était bien réel, mais visiblement il n'imaginait rien.

Blaine Anderson était assis à _son_ ancienne table, en compagnie de _ses_ anciens amis et riait aux blagues des membres de _son_ glee club. Il ressentit un petit pincement au coeur en voyant le jeune homme en pleine conversation avec Mercedes.

Reprenant ses esprits, Kurt se composa une salade et se dirigea vers une table vide dans un coin, à l'opposé de la table réservée aux membres de la chorale. Il s'y installa, seul, attrapa le dernier numéro de Vogue dans sa sacoche et le feuilleta en picorant dans son assiette.

Il lisait distraitement une interview de Sarah Burton quand son téléphone portable vibra dans la poche de son skinny noir. Il fronça les sourcils en lisant le message qu'il venait de recevoir. Reposant son portable sur le table, il laissa échapper un soupir.

Règle numéro une : ne jamais donner son numéro à un mec dont on ne connait pas le nom, même s'il vous fixe d'un regard suppliant assis sur le lit d'un motel minable. Kurt aurait tout simplement dû partir sans un mot comme à son habitude, plutôt que d'avoir pitié pour le gamin lui faisant face. Désormais il allait recevoir des messages de ce dernier, le suppliant de le revoir, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se lasse de n'obtenir aucune réponse.

Revenant à sa lecture, il piqua un morceau de tomate avec sa fourchette avant de le manger sans réelle envie.

Son iPhone vibra une seconde fois, Kurt n'y prêta aucune attention et tourna les pages sans grand intérêt. Qui pourrait bien le contacter de toute façon ? A part Sebastian pour lui demander de le rejoindre après les cours pour qu'il lui passe les pilules à distribuer ou le mec avec qui il avait passé la nuit et qui semblait bien décider à essayer de le contacter à nouveau. Dans les deux cas Kurt ne désirait pas lire le message.

Refermant son magazine, il mâchonna quelques feuilles de salades et deux ou trois morceaux de tomates. Son portable vibra encore une fois, avant qu'il ne daigne regarder l'écran. Il fronça les sourcils face au numéro indiqué sur l'appareil. Jamais il ne l'avait vu s'afficher et pourtant il avait deux messages non-lu de ce correspondant.

Reçu à 12h47 : _Lima Bean ce soir ?_

Reçu à 12h53 : _Je comprendrai si tu ne veux pas._

_Au fait, c'est Blaine._

Le châtain releva vivement la tête et se tourna en direction de la table occupée par le glee club. Blaine regardait dans sa direction, son téléphone en main et attendait visiblement une réponse. Kurt hocha doucement la tête et esquissa un sourire en voyant le regard du bouclé s'éclairer à l'autre bout de la salle. Il tapa un rapide message avant de se remettre à manger.

Envoyé à 12h56 : _15h là-bas - Kurt._

* * *

A quinze heures pile, Blaine s'installa à une table légèrement en retrait son gobelet de mocha en main. Déposant son sac près de lui, il sirota une gorgée de sa boisson chaude tranquillement. Quelques minutes plus tard, il aperçu Kurt ouvrir la porte vitrée du coffee shop et balayer les lieux du regard jusqu'à tomber sur Blaine. Il esquissa un léger sourire et se dirigea vers le comptoir pour commander.

Blaine prit une profonde inspiration, c'était ridicule mais en présence du châtain il se sentait nerveux. Habituellement il était à l'aise avec n'importe qui, ce genre de chose n'arrivait jamais. Sauf que Kurt possédait quelque chose d'intimidant, rien que par sa posture parfaitement maîtrisée et ses yeux d'un bleu glaçant. Mais contrairement à cela, il semblait faible. Presque blessé. Quelque chose paraissait s'être brisé en lui et personne ne semblait en mesure de dire le contraire. Ce garçon suscitait l'intérêt de Blaine et il désirait gratter le vernis recouvrant le vrai Kurt Hummel depuis l'altercation dont il avait été témoin.

Tout avait commencé à son entrée dans les New Directions, ancien glee club de Kurt avait-il appris. Les membres, plus particulièrement Rachel et Mercedes, lui avaient posé énormément de questions sur le jeune homme toujours persuadés qu'un lien les reliait l'un à l'autre. Puis une fois qu'elles eurent compris qu'elles avaient mal évaluées la situation, elles le laissèrent tranquilles. Blaine avait tout de même réussi à savoir que Kurt avait laissé tomber la chorale en début d'année, raison pour laquelle les trois jeunes filles le pourchassaient à travers le lycée avant qu'il ne le bouscule le premier jour, que Finn était son demi-frère et qu'il s'était refermé sur lui-même quelques mois après la rentrée dernière.

Pourtant même si sa préoccupation pour le jeune homme grandissait de jour en jour, Blaine ne désirait pas connaître la vérité par commérages. Il souhaitait être proche de Kurt et que celui-ci se confie à lui en toute confiance, car il aspirait à être là pour Kurt. Pour le soutenir, le réconforter et le protéger. Il fallait également avouer que Blaine se sentait très attiré par lui.

Le voyant approcher vers lui, Blaine s'autorisa à le contempler. Kurt portait un skinny noir, moulant parfaitement ses fines et longues jambes, et un pull en cachemire carmin ample, mais bien coupé par dessous un perfecto en cuir noir clouté. Il était magnifique.

- Salut.

- Je suis heureux que tu sois venu, sourit Blaine.

Kurt ne répondit pas et s'installa face à lui en souriant faiblement. Il retira le dessus de son gobelet, versa un sachet de sucre et mélangea le tout.

- Alors ? commença Kurt. Tu voulais me voir pour une raison particulière ?

- Non. Je euh… désirais juste renouveler l'expérience.

- Je vois, murmura Kurt en remuant toujours le contenu de son gobelet. Comment as-tu eu mon numéro ?

Blaine laissa échapper un petit rire avant de répondre. Kurt l'observait attentivement en portant la boisson à ses lèvres. Il souffla sur le liquide fumant sans détourner son regard et avala lentement une petite gorgée.

- Ton frère n'est pas la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse, rit Blaine. J'ai simplement demandé si je pouvais envoyer un message à ma mère pour accéder à son répertoire. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- L'ignorance de Finn est a la fois touchante et exaspérante, mais je ne t'en veux pas.

Les épaules de Blaine se relâchèrent subitement. Une appréhension l'avait gagné sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Le fait que Kurt puisse lui en vouloir pour l'avoir contacter lui avait noué la gorge le midi même en attendant la réponse du jeune homme. Et ce sentiment venait de refaire surface sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et ne puisse le contrôler.

- Heureusement pour lui il se rattrape dans d'autres domaines, comme le sport et le chant, continua Blaine pour meubler le silence.

- Ah oui le glee club...

Le châtain murmura ses quelques mots d'une voix à peine audible, bien qu'acide. Il baissa le regard sur la table laissant Blaine apercevoir ses sourcils froncés et une petite ride barrant son front. Kurt venait de se renfermer subitement et semblait désormais irrité par la direction que prenait la discussion.

Blaine se mordit la lèvre inférieure appréhendant la suite, mais décida de ne pas détourner le sujet. Il avait l'opportunité d'amener le jeune homme à la raison de son départ de la chorale.

- Je les ai rejoint, sourit Blaine. J'étais le soliste des Warblers. Tu ne te souviens peut-être pas de nous, mais vous nous avez battu l'an dernier. Nous étions les mecs en blazers.

Kurt releva la tête vers lui et renforça le froncement de ses sourcils.

- Comment sais-tu que j'étais dans les New Directions ?

Aïe. Blaine n'avait pas prévu cette question. Bien sûr différentes réponses plausibles s'offraient à lui, mais cela le déstabilisa plus ou moins. Il s'attendait plutôt à ce qu'il relève son rang au sein de son ancien groupe ou la victoire de McKinley. Il lui restait à choisir quoi répondre et le plus vite serait le mieux.

- Je me suis renseigné.

- Pardon ?

Kurt reposa vivement son gobelet sur la table et s'étouffa presque avec son café. Ses yeux écarquillés reflétaient un mélange d'étonnement, d'incompréhension, ainsi qu'une lueur de panique. Blaine s'intéressait à lui. Pire, il se renseignait sur lui.

Cette révélation l'effraya, certes le fait que le bouclé sache qu'il avait fait parti de la chorale du lycée ne signifiait rien de grave sauf qu'il avait cherché et s'était questionné sur lui. Kurt était pratiquement sûr que Blaine ne savait rien d'important sur lui, juste quelques informations sans doute appris de Mercedes ou de Rachel. Cela ne représentait rien en soit, sauf s'il continuait et creusait plus encore. Plus profondément que les quelques ragots qu'il pourrait collecter auprès des membres du glee club. Qu'il en arrivait par exemple à rassembler quelques informations indésirables pouvant le relier à Sebastian, Karofsky ou autre chose.

Voyant que Blaine ouvrait une nouvelle fois la bouche, Kurt reprit ses esprits et éloigna tout cela de son esprit. Le bouclé était juste curieux voilà tout.

- Me faire agresser dès le premier jour par un groupe de filles m'a légèrement perturbé, répondit Blaine en haussant les épaules.

Kurt se détendit et essaya de se convaincre mentalement d'arrêter de se mettre dans tous ses états. Il esquissa un sourire au garçon face à lui signifiant que cette réponse lui convenait.

Il tendit la main vers la table pour récupérer son gobelet lorsque son téléphone portable se mit à vibrer dans sa poche.

- Excuse-moi.

Blaine acquiesça et Kurt se leva pour décrocher quelques mètres plus loin.

- Allo ?

- Kurt, c'est Carole. Désolé de te déranger mon chéri, mais ça serait vraiment génial si tu pouvais me sauver. Finn est à un entraînement et ton père ne répond pas, il est surement encore au nouveau garage pour vérifier l'avancement des travaux et a laissé son portable dans la voiture. Bref l'hôpital vient de m'appeler en urgence et je n'ai personne pour garder Lizzie.

Carole débita son récit à toute vitesse visiblement en train de courir d'un bout à l'autre de la maison un escarpin dans la main, son portable pressé sur sa joue et à la recherche de sa deuxième chaussure.

- Laisse-moi cinq minutes, j'arrive.

Un petit cri de victoire informa Kurt qu'elle venait de mettre la main sur l'escarpin perdu.

- C'est vrai ? Oh tu me sauves la vie Kurt ! A tout de suite, mon chéri.

Il sourit en raccrochant et retourna rejoindre Blaine. Il adorait sa belle-mère. Carole était formidable, rien à voir avec les horribles femmes faisant offices de clichés. Elle était aimante, généreuse et toujours présente pour lui.

Habituellement Kurt n'aurait pas accepté de rester seul avec sa soeur, il évitait le plus de contacts possible avec elle, mais l'appel au secours de Carole venait de le faire céder. Il ne pouvait pas lui refuser cela.

- Je suis désolé, je dois rentrer, s'excusa-t-il auprès de Blaine.

- Oh c'est rien.

Le bouclé afficha un magnifique sourire essayant de cacher sa peine, mais sans succès. Kurt se mordit la lèvre inférieure face à l'expression du jeune homme.

- Je dois garder ma soeur, peut-être pourrais-tu m'accompagner ?

* * *

- Je suis là, déclara Kurt en claquant la porte d'entrée derrière Blaine.

A ces mots Carole dévala les escaliers Lizzie dans les bras. Elle soupira de soulagement en déposant sa fille sur le sol et remercia Kurt encore une fois. C'est seulement une fois sa veste revêtue et son sac en main au bras, qu'elle sembla remarquer la présence de Blaine dans le petit vestibule.

- Bonjour, sourit-elle chaleureusement. Je suis Carole, la belle-mère de Kurt.

- Blaine. Enchanté de vous rencontrer.

Carole lui offrit un autre sourire avant de s'excuser et de s'éclipser. Elle adressa un clin d'oeil à Kurt et referma la porte derrière elle. Une boule se forma immédiatement dans la gorge de Kurt. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Il avait invité Blaine chez lui, alors qu'il se retrouvait seul avec sa petite soeur. Il ne savait absolument pas comment se comporter ni avec l'un ni avec l'autre. Lizzie le rendait systématiquement nerveux et renfermé. Blaine, lui, l'apaisait de manière étrange et ne pouvait l'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Ne sachant que faire, Kurt se pencha vers Lizzie et la prit dans ses bras d'une manière incertaine.

- Viens, ordonna-t-il en menant Blaine vers une petite porte de bois blanc sous l'escalier.

Kurt déposa la petite sur le parquet de sa chambre dès que ses deux pieds se posèrent sur le sol. Il déposa son sac près de son bureau et s'assit sur son lit en regardant sa soeur balayer la pièce de ses grands yeux bleutés comme si elle découvrait les lieux.

Un toussotement fit son regard dévier vers Blaine se tenant maladroitement devant lui. Kurt tapota le matelas en signe d'invitation. L'autre garçon s'installa à ses côtés tout en veillant à garder une distance convenable entre eux. Le châtain reporta son attention sur Lizzie désormais en train de jouer avec les poils du tapis.

- Je ne sais pas comment m'en occuper. C'est comme si sa présence me bloquait, susurra Kurt de façon presque inaudible.

Blaine ne répondit pas et posa sa main sur la sienne reposant sagement sur le bord du matelas.

- J'essaye d'éviter le plus de contact avec elle, continua-t-il en fixant le mur face à lui. Tu dois me trouver horrible.

Un rire sans joie appuya ses propos. Blaine ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il ne le trouvait pas horrible, loin de là. Kurt n'était vraisemblablement pas doué pour les relations, et alors ?

- Je te trouve fascinant.

Kurt se retourna vivement vers lui. Il ne comprenait pas où Blaine voulait en venir. Il venait de lui avouer que sa soeur, une magnifique et charmante petite fille, le mettait mal à l'aise et qu'il la repoussait constamment, alors pourquoi cette réponse ?

Tout le monde aimait Lizzie et passait énormément de temps avec elle. Même Finn s'occupait d'elle sans causer de catastrophe ! La dernière fois que Kurt l'avait gardée, elle s'était cognée contre le table basse le temps qu'il aille ouvrir la porte et avait fini avec l'arcade entaillée et des points de suture. Kurt ne s'était jamais senti aussi responsable de toute sa vie. Carole n'avait cessé de lui répéter que ce n'était pas sa faute, mais il refusait de la croire. S'il ne l'avait pas laissée sans surveillance, même quelques dizaines de secondes, jamais elle ne se serait retrouvée à l'hôpital à dix mois.

- Tu me fascines, Kurt. J'ai envie de te connaître comme jamais je ne l'ai voulu pour personne, mais sans t'effrayer ou te forcer à me dire des choses que tu voudrais garder pour toi, juste passer du temps av…

Kurt posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Blaine, lui intimant le silence, avant de se pencher pour déposer un baiser aussi léger et délicat qu'une caresse sur les lèvres entrouvertes du bouclé. Il acquiesça un sourire en mettant fin à ce bref échange, mais sembla bien vite prendre conscience de son geste et s'éloigna vivement en plaquant une main sur ses propres lèvres et bredouilla de confuses s'excuses.

Blaine approcha sa main de la joue pâle de Kurt et la caressa lentement en plongeant son regard dans les yeux céruléens face à lui. Réduisant l'espace encore un peu plus, il glissa sa main à l'arrière de la nuque de son vis-à-vis et l'entraîna dans un baiser plus profond et passionné que le premier. Kurt y répondit et entrouvrit les lèvres pour laisser la langue de Blaine s'enrouler autour de la sienne.

Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, leurs corps se rapprochèrent cherchant toujours plus de contact. Subitement Blaine agrippa la taille de Kurt toujours installé près de lui et l'attira sur ses cuisses. Kurt laissa échapper un gémissement de surprise et passa ses bras autour du cou du bouclé. Il pressa son torse contre lui tout en délaissant ses lèvres pour descendre vers sa mâchoire. Blaine frémit à ce contact, poussant Kurt à continuer le long de son cou qu'il susceauta, embrassa, mordilla et lécha. Ses mains descendirent le long du dos de Kurt jusqu'à se poser sur ses hanches. Le châtain s'écarta pour laisser glisser la veste de Blaine le long de ses épaules pour la lui retirer. Eloignant ses mains de ses hanches, Blaine s'empressa de l'enlever et de le jeter plus loin dans la pièce.

Il saisit ensuite la taille de Kurt et le souleva contre lui en lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Posant ses mains sur les épaules de Blaine, Kurt le poussa contre le matelas, avant de se pencher au dessus de lui pour capturer sauvagement ses lèvres charnues. Blaine l'attrapa par les hanches, collant leurs corps l'un à l'autre. Il en voulait plus. Les lèvres expertes de Kurt continuaient de l'embrasser, mais il désirait toujours plus de proximité. Leurs bassins se frôlèrent lorsque Kurt se glissa entre les jambes de Blaine et il soupira d'aise.

Blaine se redressa en prenant appui sur son coude gauche. De son autre main il attrapa le bas du pull de Kurt qu'il s'empressa de remonter. Le châtain se détacha des lèvres de Blaine pour finir d'ôter le vêtement, puis s'attaqua à la chemise du bouclé. Il arriva au dernier bouton quand un bruit violent suivi de nombreux jurons le fit détourner la tête.

Derrière eux, face contre terre, Finn les observait l'air hébété. Repoussant Blaine, Kurt quitta le lit en fusillant son demi-frère de son regard bleu perçant.

- Que fous-tu dans _ma_ chambre ? siffla-t-il en jugeant Finn de haut.

- Je… moi… rien. Raté une marche.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel, cet idiot n'était même pas capable de descendre les escaliers sans se retrouver étaler contre le parquet ni de faire une phrase complète. Finn se releva péniblement tout en évitant la vue inconfortable pour lui de son frère torse nu. Il reprit ses esprit en fixant le plafond et se souvient peu à peu du but de sa visite au sous-sol.

- Je suis venu voir si tout se passait bien avec Lizzie.

Au nom de la petite, Kurt se détourna brutalement de la contemplation de Finn l'air plus idiot et mal à l'aise que jamais pour chercher sa petite soeur. Il avait complètement oublié sa présence. Comment avait-il pu être distrait à ce point ? Il se sentait officiellement comme le frère le plus immature et négligeant au monde. Il venait de passer des dizaines de minutes à batifoler avec sa petite soeur de quatorze mois à moins de trois mètres d'eux.

- Prends-la, s'il-te-plaît, susurra-t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Le bruit des draps froissés le fit se retourner légèrement vers Blaine se penchant sur le côté droit du lit à la recherche de sa chemise.

- Blaine ?

Finn prononça le prénom du bouclé avec étonnement et choc. Lorsqu'il reposa ses yeux sur son frère, il le jugea du regard comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Le peu de prestance qui restait à Kurt s'envola immédiatement. Certes Finn ne semblait pas répugné, mais il pouvait lire dans ses yeux exorbités tellement d'incompréhension que son coeur se serra une nouvelle fois. Il ne le reconnaissait plus.

Kurt savait que Finn désapprouvait la plupart de ses actes et le jugeait même depuis un peu moins d'un an, mais une lueur familière brillait à chaque fois dans son regard. Kurt n'avait jamais su décrire ce qu'il ressentait réellement lorsque le quaterback le regardait ainsi avec cette étincelle d'espoir et d'amour mélangé. Sauf qu'à cet instant précis, il savait exactement comment il se sentait : affreux.

Il avait laissé ses pulsions prendre le contrôle de la situation et avait embrassé Blaine, alors qu'il s'était interdit de se rapprocher de lui. Il se détestait. Il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas laisser Blaine entrer dans sa vie ni se retrouver dans ce genre de situation.

- Laissez-moi, tous, déclara-t-il en regardant tour à tour les trois personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Kurt attrapa son pull jonchant sur le parquet et s'enferma dans la salle-de-bain adjacente à sa chambre. Il se laissa glisser contre la porte en soupirant bruyamment. Il ratait et gâchait absolument tout. Blaine allait le détester. Finn le jugeait. Et heureusement Lizzie était trop jeune pour comprendre ou commencer à le regarder autrement qu'avec ses grands yeux joyeux. Mais comme tout le monde, il allait elle aussi le décevoir un jour au l'autre.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Un avis positif ou négatif serait génial, donc review please !

Et merci à mes lecteurs habituels pour leurs reviews, avis et soutien.


	4. Chapitre 4

**********Le tintement du verre brisé**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

Appuyé contre le capot de sa voiture, Sebastian tira sur sa cigarette tout en détaillant une fois de plus le parking de McKinley. La sonnerie avait retenti quelques minutes plus tôt et les premiers étudiants marchaient jusqu'à leurs véhicules ou jusqu'aux bus scolaires. Il expira paisiblement la fumée tandis qu'un groupe de jeunes filles passa près de lui en gloussant. Sebastian leva les yeux au ciel et extirpa son téléphone portable de la poche de sa veste en laine anthracite. Il envoya un rapide message à Kurt et posa l'appareil sur son sac près de lui.

Il jeta son mégot sur le macadam et grimaça d'avance en apercevant Kurt pousser la porte vitrée de l'entrée principale en fixant l'écran de son iPhone. Sebastian allait encore une fois devoir subir les plaintes du jeune homme et il haïssait ça. Kurt était borné, lui aussi. Il voulait qu'il lui rende un service et qu'il l'accepte ou qu'il soit obligé de le faire n'y changerait rien. Il le ferait, point barre. Même s'il devait subir des piques et remarques durant toute la soirée, Kurt ne pourrait pas refuser et Sebastian encaisserait impassible.

Kurt releva la tête et le remarqua. Il re-positionna son sac sur son épaule puis de se dirigea vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. Sebastian ne réagit pas et patienta.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? siffla Kurt une fois à sa hauteur.

- Des heures supplémentaires ça te dit ?

Kurt croisa les bras et souleva un sourcil pour l'inciter à développer. Sebastian ne prit pas la peine de le faire. Il attrapa simplement son sac de cours par la hanse et en sortit une enveloppe en papier kraft et épaisse qu'il lui tendit. Kurt jugea l'objet un moment avant de l'accepter et de jeter un œil à l'intérieur.

- Tu m'expliques ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils sans quitter le contenu des yeux.

- Certaines personnes sont vraiment en manque, sourit Sebastian en haussant les épaules. Il y a cent-cinquante dollars.

Kurt ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Sebastian le devança.

- Scandals, vingt-deux heures, discute pas Hummel et change de pull, celui-ci cache ton cul. Et pour cent-cinquante dollars…

- Je ne suis pas une pute, siffla Kurt.

- Peut-être, mais c'est simple de t'acheter.

Kurt inspira profondément en lui jetant un regard noir semblant peser le pour et le contre. Sebastian sourit faiblement sachant très bien qu'il avait gagné et que Kurt ne protesterait même pas contrairement à ce qu'il avait imaginé.

- Bien, siffla Kurt au bout de quelques longues minutes.

Il rangea l'enveloppe contenant la liasse de billets dans son sac et tourna les talons sans un mot de plus.

Sebastian sortit son paquet de cigarettes de la poche de son jean en sauta du capot et en extirpa une en ouvrant la portière côté conducteur. Cela n'avait jamais été aussi facile de faire plier Kurt à sa volonté. Il commençait à réellement aimer cela.

Il cala la cigarette entre ses lèvres et tâtait ses poches à la recherche de son briquet quand une voix familière l'interpella. Il se retourna pas complètement certain de se retrouver face à la personne qu'il pensait, mais fit bien face à Blaine. Celui-ci le dévisageait l'air étonné et Sebastian rangea sa cigarette dans son paquet avant de prendre la parole.

- Salut Blainey.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il se trouvait sur le parking de McKinley pour Kurt Hummel. Premièrement parce que Blaine ne savait pas qu'il connaissait Kurt, ni qu'il l'avait trompé avec lui durant toute leur relation et encore moins qu'il dealait. Alors il sourit et inventa un prétexte pouvant justifier sa présence.

- Je suis venu voir à quoi ressemble ton nouveau lycée, mentit Sebastian.

Blaine souleva un sourcil l'air dubitatif et resta à le fixer ainsi un moment.

- Bon ok, je voulais te proposer de passer la soirée au Scandals avec moi. Tu sais comme avant, se reprit Sebastian.

Second mensonge, mais personne ne s'en souciait. De plus, avoir Blaine avec lui ce soir pourrait être intéressant et distrayant, surtout lors de la future crise de Kurt. Car il savait qu'il y en aurait une. Il était prêt à parier tout et n'importe quoi là-dessus. Dès que Kurt découvrirait l'identité de la personne à qui il devrait livrer, il redescendrait immédiatement pour le traiter de tous les noms. Alors, avoir Blaine assis à côté de lui au bar serait plus qu'intéressant.

- Ca te tente ? insista-t-il.

Blaine haussa les épaules et accepta de le rejoindre vers vingt-deux heures trente.

* * *

Kurt passa la lourde porte du Scandals à vingt-deux heures pile et tendit distraitement sa fausse carte d'identité au videur bedonnant et à moitié avachi sur sa chaise habituelle. Il y jeta à peine un regard et lui marmonna de profiter de la soirée. Kurt esquissa un sourire amer, comme s'il venait ici pour s'amuser.

Il avança de quelques pas avant de repérer Sebastian installé au bar en train de siroter une bière et se dirigea vers lui. Le jeune homme reposa sa bouteille sur le comptoir et attrapa Kurt par la taille pour le rapprocher de lui.

- Je t'ai réservé la salle en haut, murmura-t-il dans son cou.

Kurt acquiesça et Sebastian glissa une main dans la poche arrière de son jean tout en récupérant sa boisson pour porter le goulot à ses lèvres une nouvelle fois. Kurt ne broncha pas et s'éloigna de lui lorsqu'il lui fit signe de monter. Il gravit quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon et poussa la porte de la petite salle encore vide. Il soupira et s'installa sur la petite banquette face à lui. Il jeta un regard à l'écran de sa montre en espérant qu'il n'aurait pas à attendre trop longtemps.

De temps en temps Kurt se demandait pourquoi il continuait à aider Sebastian dans ces conneries. Il haïssait devoir faire cela, haïssait le Scandal's et haïssait être à la merci de Sebastian. Il ne se souvenait même plus des raisons l'ayant poussé à apprécier Sebastian et à accepter tout cela. Il se foutait de l'argent et désirait uniquement se retrouver n'importe où plutôt que dans ce bar miteux.

Kurt soupira une fois de plus lorsque la porte grinça. Il releva immédiatement le regard et rencontra les pupilles de Karofsky braquées sur lui. Il se leva instantanément et recula jusqu'au mur derrière lui.

- Que fais-tu ici ? siffla-t-il.

- Je… Kurt…

- Non ! le coupa-t-il vivement.

Il attrapa rapidement le petit sachet que Sebastian avait glissé dans sa poche de jean et le jeta à Karofsky avant de s'enfuir vers la porte. Il la poussa lorsque la main de l'autre jeune homme se referma autour de son poignet. Kurt tressaillit et se retourna violemment pour se dégager. Karofsky fronça les sourcils et le tint plus fort.

- Reste.

- Mais putain quand vas-tu enfin comprendre ? cria Kurt en se tortillant pour échapper à son étreinte. Laisse-moi ! Pour toujours !

Karofsky le relâcha soudainement. Kurt attrapa la poignet de la porte sans pour autant oser la tourner et sortir.

- Mais Sebastian a dit…

- Je m'en fous, Karofsky. Je ne veux plus que tu me suives, que tu essayes de me parler ou n'importe quoi. Juste pars.

Kurt passa une main dans ses cheveux se moquant complètement de les décoiffer. Il tremblait et essayait tant bien que mal de contenir les larmes affluant peu à peu.

- Mais Kurt…

- J'ai dit non, David ! grinça-t-il. Tu as… Je n'arrive même pas…

- C'était pour toi, se défendit Karofsky. J'ai fait ça pour toi, Kurt.

- Ne dis pas ça !

Kurt se retourna vivement vers lui et le gifla violemment. Réalisant son geste, il se recula horrifié en posant une main sur ses lèvres tremblantes. Il n'avait pas réfléchi une seule seconde à son geste, il avait levé inconsciemment la main et frappé Karofsky qui le fixait maintenant les yeux brillants de colère et de stupeur.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Kurt ouvrit grand la porte et dévala les escaliers jusqu'au parking. Il passa devant Sebastian qui l'interpella, mais il ne réagit pas et rejoignit sa voiture en courant. Il la déverrouilla et se laissa tomber sur le siège conducteur.

Kurt essaya de se calmer et de reprendre son souffle le coeur battant toujours la chamade. Il inspira profondément en se forçant à reprendre son calme en focalisant son attention sur son volant. Il resta ainsi en tremblant et respirant profondément un long moment et sursauta violemment lorsque l'on tapa contre la vitre. Il se retourna les yeux écarquillés et se détendit en reconnaissant Blaine. Le bouclé le regardait en fronçant les sourcils et Kurt ouvrit la portière pour le rejoindre. Blaine se mordit la lèvre inférieure tandis que Kurt le regardait en s'appuyant contre le véhicule.

- Je t'ai vu sortir en courant, déclara Blaine.

Kurt hocha la tête en fixant le sol du parking. Blaine se rapprocha et posa une main sur son épaule avant de la glisser dans le dos du châtain et de l'entraîner à lui. Kurt se laissa faire et se blottit contre le torse de Blaine les lèvres toujours tremblantes. Ils restèrent comme cela jusqu'à ce que Blaine ne se dégage pour pouvoir rencontrer les yeux céruléens de Kurt.

- Je devais voir un ami, mais je peux reporter, proposa-t-il.

Kurt ne sut quoi répondre et haussa simplement les épaules. Blaine lui sourit gentiment en sortant son téléphone portable pour s'excuser auprès de Sebastian.

- Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ?

Le châtain ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais fut interrompu par Sebastian l'interpelant en marchant vers eux.

- Mais t'es complètement malade ? siffla-t-il en le fusillant du regard.

- Pas ici, Sebastian, répliqua Kurt en soutenant son regard.

Il sembla remarquer le bouclé à quelques pas de Kurt ce qui ne fit que renforcer sa colère. Cet imbécile avait giflé Karofsky, alors avec ou sans Blaine ils allaient parler !

- Pourquoi ? Pour Blaine ?

Un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il défiait Kurt du regard qui le suppliait silencieusement de s'arrêter là, mais il s'en moquait. Il se foutait complètement de savoir si Kurt ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation devant Blaine.

- Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas t'approcher de lui, ajouta-t-il.

- Euh… Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Blaine confus en les regardant tour-à-tour.

- Ouais.

- C'est lui qui t'as fait ça ? C'est à cause de lui ?

Kurt se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en soutenant le regard inquisiteur que Blaine posait sur lui et hocha négativement la tête.

- Il nous l'a joue pauvre-petit-Kurtie-sans-défense car il a fait la plus grosse connerie de sa vie en venant de taper Karofsky, clarifia Sebastian.

- Tu as tout manigancé, siffla Kurt.

Sebastian acquiesça en souriant et posa une main sur son épaule.

- J'avais pas prévu que tu ruines tout, Kurt. Tu l'as fait par toi même.

- Je te déteste !

Kurt serra fermement les poings en repoussant sa main et Sebastian la retira en souriant toujours. Il allait répliquer combien il se sentait offenser par cette réponse, mais Blaine le devança.

- Dégage, Seb.

Sebastian se tourna vers lui et Blaine passa une main dans la dos de Kurt ce qui le fit éclater de rire.

- Ah ok j'ai compris. Es-tu vraiment aussi naïf, Blainey ? se moqua-t-il. Ce mec ne sera jamais ton petit ami, ton prince charmant ou quelques soit les conneries que tu puisses espérer, c'est Kurt Hummel. Il a couché avec la moitié de la ville, moi compris.

Kurt se tendit soudainement et la main du bouclé se crispa autour de sa veste en cachemire. Sebastian parut satisfait et fier de lui face à l'expression horrifiée de Kurt et celle étonnée et confuse de Blaine.

- Mais si tu veux juste te le taper, vas-y éclate-toi. Je te l'offre, continua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- Arrête ! s'énerva Blaine. Ne parles pas de Kurt ainsi.

- Oh putain ! sourit-il en passant une main sur son front. T'es en train de tomber idiotement amoureux de Hummel, t'as vraiment touché le fond, Blainey.

Sebastian défia une dernière fois Kurt avant de se retourner et de s'éloigner avec un dernier signe, son sourire moqueur toujours plaqué aux lèvres.

Kurt lança un regard angoissé vers Blaine qui fixait toujours Sebastian retournant à l'intérieur du bar, sa main se relaxant petit-à-petit jusqu'à faire glisser son bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer contre lui.

- Je suis désolé pour tout ça.

- C'est pas ta faute, répondit Blaine en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

- Il n'aurait pas du te dire ça, pas comme ça.

- Ca va, Kurt, assura Blaine.

- Non ça ne va pas ! insista Kurt. Ca ne _doit_ pas aller. Tu sais que j'ai eu une relation avec ton ex, _rien_ ne va.

- Je m'en fiche, soupira Blaine en se tournant vers lui pour croiser son regard et le soutenir pour lui assurer qu'il disait bien la vérité.

Kurt acquiesça faiblement et fit la seule chose qu'il était capable pour remercier Blaine, pour être là et pour l'avoir défendu face à Sebastian. Il plaqua ses lèvres contre celles du jeune homme qui écarquilla les yeux surpris par ce geste soudain et Kurt força la barrière de ses lèvres et de ses dents pour enrouler sa langue autour de la sienne.

- Kurt… susurra Blaine en se dégageant pour reprendre son souffle.

Celui-ci sourit en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa à nouveau en attrapant la poignet de la portière arrière et poussa Blaine à l'intérieur. Il ne lâcha pas ses lèvres tandis que le bouclé se laissait installer contre la banquette arrière l'air étonné, mais sans vouloir le repousser pour autant. Kurt le suivit en refermant la porte et s'installa à califourchon sur ses cuisses avant de connecter leurs lèvres à nouveau. Il glissa sa langue dans la bouche de Blaine quand il le lui autorisa en caressant ses flancs et laissa courir ses mains sous le tissu de son polo noir. Blaine grogna contre ses lèvres en passant un bras autour se taille pour le coller un peu plus contre son torse.

Kurt rouvrit les paupières et délaissa les douces lèvres maintenant gonflées du bouclé et migra vers la peau exposée de son cou qu'il couvrit de baisers, puis laissa ses doigts s'activer pour retirer les quelques boutons de son haut et commença à le remonter.

- Non Kurt, murmura Blaine en le dégageant.

- Tu… tu ne veux pas coucher avec moi ?

Kurt le regarda effrayé et blessé. Blaine attrapa sa main et la glissa dans la sienne pour entrelacer leurs doigts.

- Je ne le veux pas, mais pas car tu ne me plais pas. Je n'ai pas envie de profiter de toi.

Kurt leva la tête vers le plafond du véhicule en soupirant fortement et ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Il les laissa couler silencieusement le long de ses joues pâles et se remit à trembler le souffle court. Jamais on ne l'avait repoussé, jamais on ne lui avait dit ça et jamais on ne s'était préoccupé de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Blaine venait de le faire. Et encore une fois il se sentait pitoyable et incroyablement émotif face à chaque gentillesse qu'il avait à son égard.

- Merci.

Blaine passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'embrassa sur le front avant d'essuyer les coulées de larmes sur son visage.

- Viens je te ramène, proposa-t-il en ouvrant la portière de la voiture.

Kurt esquissa un sourire reconnaissant et le suivit jusqu'à son véhicule.

* * *

Lorsque Blaine se gara sur le trottoir face à la demeure des Hudson- Hummel, Kurt était à moitié endormi contre la vitre côté passager. Il avait cessé de pleurer et de trembler une dizaine de minutes plus tôt et avait posé la tête sur ses genoux fermement repliés contre son torse en fermant les yeux et commençant à de nouveau respirer calmement.

Blaine coupa le contact et le secoua légèrement. Kurt ouvrit lentement les yeux et resta un moment à le regarder avant de détacher sa ceinture de sécurité et d'ouvrir la porte pour descendre de la voiture. Blaine en fit de même et le suivit jusqu'au porche.

Kurt se retourna vers lui en sortant ses clés de la poche de sa veste et se mordit distraitement la lèvre inférieure.

- Tu sais pour ce soir, je voulais… il se racla la gorge avant de reprendre. Je voulais te remercier. Tu aurais pu me laisser seul, ne pas me défendre et tout.

Il se tut ne voulant pas aborder Sebastian et sa révélation une seconde fois, pas tout de suite en tout cas. Blaine sembla comprendre et hocha la tête mal à l'aise avec le sujet lui aussi.

- C'était gentil et ça me touche.

Blaine acquiesça en s'avançant vers lui et déposa ses mains sur ses joues. Kurt arrêta de respirer à la fois surpris et fasciné tandis que Blaine colla leurs fronts ensemble. Il lui sourit en caressant son visage de ses pouces et l'embrassa aussi tendrement que possible. Il fallut un moment à Kurt avant de se détendre et de fermer les yeux pour mouvoir ses lèvres contre celles de Blaine. Ils s'écartèrent peu de temps après et Blaine toucha une dernière fois son visage avant de s'éloigner.

- Bonne nuit, murmura-t-il.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous avez eu votre dose de Klaine.

Merci à tous, même aux invisibles ne se manifestant pas. Mais qui peuvent se mettre à commenter pour me donner un avis qu'il soit positif ou négatif.

Une review avant de quitter !


	5. Chapitre 5

**Le ********tintement du verre brisé**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

« Vous avez un nouveau message, déclara la voix robotique du répondeur de Kurt. Message reçu aujourd'hui à 17h31 : "Kurt, commença la voix de Blaine. C'était moi, Blaine. J'appelais pour heu… je voulais savoir si… Kurt s'il te plaît vient chez moi ce soir. Il faut qu'on parle et tu me manques. Et... juste, s'il te plaît, viens ce soir." »

Kurt avala difficilement sa salive et se recroquevilla dans le canapé du salon, tandis que la voix désarticulée remplaçait celle douce et agréable de Blaine. Il effaça le message et laissa tomber son téléphone à côté de lui avant se prendre sa tête entre ses mains. Il inspira profondément en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux châtains et essaya de prendre une décision.

Certes, il voulait voir Blaine et ils devaient discuter, mais Kurt ne comprenait pas pourquoi Blaine lui demandait de passer chez lui. Il devrait le détester et non presque le supplier de le voir ou encore moins lui dire qu'il lui manquait. Kurt l'aurait détesté si les rôles avaient été inversés. Sauf que Blaine ne semblait pas rancunier ou blesser par le fait d'avoir appris qu'il avait couché avec son ex-petit ami et avait à peine sourcillé lorsque Sebastian le lui avait appris. Kurt ne s'était jamais senti aussi horrible de sa vie.

Il aurait de loin préféré que Blaine lui fasse une crise, le traite de tous les noms plutôt que de le défendre face à Sebastian. Plus important que tout, il n'avait pas profité de son état et avait refusé de coucher avec lui. Il l'avait reconduit chez lui, raccompagné jusqu'au porche avant de l'embrasser tendrement et de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Et Kurt ne répondait plus à ces messages et appels depuis deux jours pour cela. Pour être gentil et adorable et lui faire ressentir un tas de choses qu'il ne devrait pas lorsque Blaine était avec lui, lorsqu'il lui parlait, lorsqu'il lui souriait ou lorsqu'il l'embrassait.

Il ne comprenait pas les réactions de Blaine, ne voyait pas pourquoi il se comportait de cette façon avec lui. Il était gentil, bienveillant et attentionné à son égard ce que Kurt n'arrivait pas à saisir. Pire que tout, Kurt commençait à ressentir de plus en plus fort le besoin d'être avec Blaine. Il lui manquait et c'était l'un des sentiments les plus bizarres qu'il n'ait jamais ressenti.

Il était bien avec lui.

Kurt soupira fortement en relevant la tête. Il ne pouvait pas rester assis sur ce canapé à se torturer de cette façon jusqu'à la fin de la journée et espérer pour que demain il ne le croise pas au détour d'un couloir, il devait faire quelque chose. Il récupéra donc son téléphone portable pour envoyer un message à Blaine.

Envoyé à 17h47 : _Passe-moi ton adresse - Kurt._

* * *

Blaine faisait les cents pas sur le tapis de sa chambre tout en jetant de réguliers coups d'oeil à son horloge murale et à son téléphone portable. Il aurait voulu être certain que Kurt viendrait ce soir, mais il ne le pouvait pas.

A chaque fois qu'il croyait avoir fait un grand pas en avant vers le jeune homme, celui-ci se refermait subitement et s'éloignait en courant de peur de s'attacher et d'être vulnérable. Et justement Blaine, le voulait vulnérable. Il désirait plus que tout que Kurt abaisse les barrières qu'il ne cessait de lever entre lui et le monde extérieur et qu'il ose enfin offrir une part de sa vie à Blaine, aussi infime soit-elle. Il voulait le faire sourire, l'embrasser et l'aimer. Car oui, même si Blaine n'avait pas une grande expérience dans la matière il était sûr que ce qu'il ressentait envers Kurt commençait de plus en plus à ressembler à de l'amour. La magnifique sensation qui retournait son estomac lorsque ses lèvres se posaient sur celles de Kurt, la pulpe de ses doigts devenant hypersensible au contact de sa peau de porcelaine veloutée, douce et parfaite, et avant tout ce besoin de tout savoir de lui, de le rendre heureux à chaque instant car il semblait avoir souffert pour le restant de ses jours, de veiller sur lui et de passer chaque instant de chaque foutu jour en sa compagnie.

Blaine était en train de tomber irrévocablement amoureux et, même si c'était effrayant de ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort pour une personne qu'il avait rencontré il y a si peu de temps, il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête. Il pouvait sembler pathétique de s'emporter de cette manière alors que Kurt le repoussait à chaque fois qu'il se rendait compte de qui était en train de se passer, mais il s'en moquait. Blaine ne voulait pas laisser filer Kurt sans avoir tenté d'établir une quelconque relation avec lui.

Il sourit tristement en se laissant tomber sur son lit, il ne savait même pas comment qualifier ce qu'il se passait entre lui et Kurt. Peut-être qu'il n'avait jamais rien eu et qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien, que Blaine essayait d'interpréter des signes là où il n'y en avait tout simplement pas. Ils s'étaient emportés deux fois et n'avaient jamais eu le temps ou l'occasion d'en parler, de mettre les choses au clair. Il n'avait pas revu Kurt entre le moment où Finn les avait interrompus et qu'il s'était enfui dans sa salle-de-bain et avant-hier soir sur le parking du Scandals, et Blaine n'avait pas de nouvelle de lui depuis.

Cela faisait environ dix minutes qu'il l'avait appelé en lui demandant de passer chez lui pour discuter, car honnêtement il ne sentait pas capable d'attendre le lendemain, et même s'il était certain que Kurt avait reçu et écouté son message, il ne lui avait toujours pas répondu.

Il inspira profondément en se laissant tomber contre le matelas et resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que son téléphone portable, posé sur son bureau de bois, ne daigne enfin sonner. Il se redressa rapidement et sauta sur le sol pour aller le récupérer. Un sourire naquit immédiatement sur ses lèvres dès qu'il aperçu le prénom de Kurt s'afficher sur l'écran tactile. Quelque soit ce que le châtain lui avait répondu, il l'avait fait et Blaine prit cela pour une victoire, aussi infime soit-elle.

Il s'empressa de laisser courir son pousse sur l'appareil pour ouvrir le message et son sourire redoubla d'intensité à ma lecture des quelques mots que Kurt lui avaient envoyé. Blaine lui tapa en vitesse son adresse avant de presser "envoyer" de son doigt. Il glissa le téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jean en soupirant de satisfaction.

* * *

La main de Kurt se figea soudainement lorsqu'il ralentit et se gara sur le trottoir non loin de la résidence des Anderson. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en coupant le contact.

sIl ne savait absolument pas comment allait se dérouler cette soirée, ce que Blaine avait à lui dire, s'il allait enfin se rendre compte qu'il serait mieux sans lui, qu'il avait changé d'avis et le haïssait désormais pour son aventure avec Sebastian. Une part de lui voulait que ceci se passe ainsi, aussi bien pour son propre bien que pour celui de Blaine. Il était une source de problème et ne voulait pas qu'une partie ne se retrouve sur les épaules de Blaine. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre à l'avenir entre Sebastian et Karofsky et ne désirait absolument pas que quelque chose n'arrive au jeune homme par sa faute, car ils avaient passé du temps ensemble. Même si pour être tout à fait honnête, Sebastian ne serait pas à craindre pour Blaine. Seul Kurt l'intéresserait et il ne dirigerait pas sa vengeance sur quelqu'un d'autre. Pour Karofsky rien de moins sûr. Kurt n'avait aucune d'idée d'où il pourrait aller pour lui. Il frissonna à cela.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser toutes ces pensées négatives et sortit du véhicule avant d'avancer d'un pas se voulant assuré jusqu'à la porte. Il gravit les quelques marches du porche et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de sonner et se figea.

- Salut, sourit maladroitement Kurt.

Blaine resta un instant planté là, une main sur la poignée, avant de l'attirer contre sa poitrine et de le serrer contre lui. Kurt se tendit plus par surprise que par peur et le bouclé se dégageât presque immédiatement en l'invitant à entrer avant de le mener vers le salon.

Kurt le suivit en refermant la porte derrière lui et s'installa à côté de lui sur le sofa.

- Tu voulais me voir ? demanda-t-il nerveusement.

Blaine hocha la tête en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

- Je… Tu sais pour vendredi soir…

- Je suis désolé, le coupa Kurt en se tournant vers lui. Je suis désolé pour Sebastian. Je le suis vraiment. Je me déteste pour tout ce qu'il a dit. Je n'aurais jamais du accepter cette sorte de relation si on peut appeler cela ainsi en sachant qu'il avait un copain et…

- Kurt ! Kurt ! Kurt ! l'interrompit Blaine en posant ses mains sur ses épaules et en essayant de croiser son regard.

Il se tut en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

- Je m'en fiche.

Kurt voulut protesté, mais Blaine l'en empêcha, reprenant presque aussitôt la parole.

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Je n'y arrive même pas, déclara-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Pourquoi ?

Blaine haussa les épaules.

- S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de savoir.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, c'est juste que c'est toi.

- Oui mais…

- Mais tu es tellement plus important que Sebastian pour moi. J'arrive juste à le déteste lui, à lui en vouloir pour la façon dont il s'est comporté avec toi, pour ce qu'il t'a dit, expliqua Blaine. Ton passé ne me dérange pas Kurt, tout le monde fait des erreurs et je ne veux pas te juger ou te voir autrement pour cela. Je n'accepte pas la tromperie pour autant, loin de là, sauf que je ne suis pas fâché ou en colère ou autre et je n'ai pas envie de l'être. Entre Sebastian et moi c'était compliqué, désormais c'est du passé. Et je ne veux pas perdre mon temps à t'en vouloir.

Blaine se tut et Kurt resta un moment à l'observer les sourcils froncés. La réaction de Blaine, ou plutôt son abus de compréhension, le dépassait.

Honnêtement c'était bizarre, tout était bizarre avec lui. Plus particulièrement la façon dont il le regardait à cet instant même, ses yeux reflétant tout ce dont Kurt ne voulait pas, tout ce dont il avait arrêté de croire mais qui fit rater un battement à son coeur et qui ouvrit légèrement sa bouche l'obligeant à attendre la suite et le forçant à ne plus bouger un cil.

Blaine attrapa sa main et glissa ses doigt entre les siens. Il ne le lâcha pas du regard et se faufila sur le canapé jusqu'à se retrouver aussi près de lui que possible, leurs genoux se frôlant au moindre geste et leurs souffles se mêlant.

- Je sais que notre relation peut paraître bancale, mais elle ne l'est pas pour moi. Elle est parfaite et est tout ce que je chéris le plus. Tu as encore du mal à me faire confiance et à t'ouvrir à moi, mais j'attendrai Kurt. Autant de temps qu'il faudra, car tu mérites tout le temps que je puisse te donner. Je veux qu'un jour tu me fasses assez confiance pour tout me raconter, de la simple anecdote sur ta journée à tes plus grandes peurs. Et jamais, je te le promets, je ne te jugerai, Kurt.

Kurt inspira profondément comme pour se calmer.

Pourquoi Blaine lui faisait-il cet effet là, putain ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement arrêter de lui dire des choses aussi énormes et partir ? Et pire, pourquoi lui, Kurt Hummel, aimait-il entendre ces mots faisant battre son coeur plus fort dans sa poitrine et affluer les larmes dans ses yeux ?

Il ne pouvait pas passer son temps à pleurer ! Il ne voulait pas le faire, il avait déjà montrer assez d'émotions à Blaine alors il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se mettre à pleurnicher à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche et qu'il était _gentil_ avec lui !

Blaine passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le serrer contre lui et il se blottit contre son torse en nichant son nez dans son cou. C'était horrible, Kurt ne s'était pas senti bien depuis longtemps et il ne comprenait pas. Il perdait le contrôle de la situation et ne pourrait plus éloigner Blaine même s'il le voulait. Il pourrait se répéter et se convaincre que c'était mal, qu'il devait rester loin de tout et de tout le monde il n'arriverait pas à se leurrer. Blaine s'accrocherait car il savait très bien qu'il se mentait. Passer du temps avec lui lui plaisait, il aimait sourire et se sentir apprécier. Il s'intéressait à lui et ne faisait pas semblant, Kurt voulait croire qu'il pouvait réellement lui faire confiance et que Blaine voulait le connaître sans arrière pensée.

Blaine referma aussitôt les bras autour de lui et le berça en lui murmurant que tout irait bien, qu'il était là et qu'il ne comptait pas le quitter.

- Je n'ai rien à te promettre, susurra Kurt tandis que Blaine prenait son visage en coupe.

Il haussa les épaules en collant leurs fronts ensemble.

- C'est rien, j'ai assez de promesses pour nous deux.

Blaine pencha légèrement la tête et posa tendrement ses lèvres contre celles de Kurt. Il laissa glissa ses mains le long de son dos jusqu'à ses hanches et le rapprocha de lui. Kurt soupira encore, mais répondit au baiser en laissant ses bras s'enrouler autour du cou de Blaine. Il l'embrassa aussi tendrement que possible tout en lutant fermement contre les larmes et en arrêtant définitivement d'envisager la possibilité de s'enfuir.

Kurt se détendit totalement et soupira d'aise. Il se laissa enfoncer contre le dossier du sofa et enfouit une main dans les cheveux bouclés et soyeux de Blaine pour entortiller une mèche autour de ses doigts, sans pour autant délaisser ses lèvres une seule seconde. Ils auraient pu faire ça pendant des heures, des jours et des années, Kurt était tout à fait inconscient du temps. Il resta les yeux fermés et les lèvres se mouvant contre celles de Blaine jusqu'à se retrouver endormi entre ses bras.

* * *

Lorsque Kurt se réveilla le lendemain matin, allongé entre le dossier inconfortable du sofa et la poitrine de Blaine, il grimaça le corps endolori par la nuit qu'il venait de passer. Il essaya de s'extirper aussi discrètement que possible des bras du jeune homme dont quelques boucles recouvraient sa joue gauche.

Blaine gémit de protestation et le serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

Kurt dut se mordiller la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire face à la situation, jamais il n'avait vécu quelque chose comme cela. Il venait de passer la nuit sur un sofa bien trop étriqué et dur en compagnie du jeune homme le plus mignon et adorable qu'il connaissait. C'était un revirement total pour lui passant habituellement ses weekends dans des bars et des soirées surpeuplées avant de finir ivre et de se réveiller dans une chambre d'hôtel avec un mec dont il ne se souvenait même plus.

Il détacha les mains de Blaine de sa taille et tenta de s'éloigner du jeune homme qui essayait de le retenir en ouvrant péniblement les yeux à cause de la lumière du jour filtrant dans la pièce.

- Reste, marmonna-t-il encore à moitié endormi.

Kurt se pencha pour l'embrasser à la commissure des lèvres, mais le repoussant avant de se lever. Blaine grogna en s'appuyant sur un coude pour l'observer s'échapper et récupérer sa veste sur le dossier du fauteuil en cuir proche de la cheminé. Il la revêtit et attrapa son téléphone dans une des poches.

- Kurt, insista-t-il.

Il se retourna vers lui sans lâcher l'écran des yeux, lisant visiblement un message.

- Les cours commencent dans une heure et demie, je dois rentrer me doucher et me changer, expliqua-t-il en verrouillant l'écran de l'appareil. Je te vois au lycée.

Blaine soupira mais accepta en se laissant tomber sur le sofa. Kurt leva les yeux au ciel un petit sourire aux lèvres et récupéra ses clés de voiture en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée qu'il referma sans bruit derrière lui.

* * *

Il se gara devant chez lui une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et se dirigea immédiatement vers sa chambre, mais une voix forte l'interpella dès qu'il eût passé le seuil de la porte.

- Où étais-tu ? demanda Burt en sortant de la cuisine les sourcils froncés.

Kurt soupira en retirant sa veste pour la poser sur la sellette du vestibule, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se prendre la tête avec son père ce matin.

- Bonjour à toi aussi.

- Ne te moques pas de moi, Kurt. Où étais-tu ? insista Burt en s'approchant de lui l'air sérieux.

- J'étais… commença-t-il. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Burt acquiesça sans sourciller face à la réponse froide et hargneuse de son fils. Il passa simplement la main dans la poche arrière de son jean et Kurt blêmit en apercevant la petite pochette plastifiée.

- Et ça, tu m'expliques ?

- Comment as-tu eu ça ? siffla Kurt en fixant l'objet que son père tenait du bout des doigts.

- Ta chambre.

Kurt se mordit la lèvre inférieure aussi fort que possible, insensible au léger goût métallique du sang se mêlant à sa salive.

- Tu te drogues ? demanda Burt d'une voix dure.

- Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non.

- Arrête, Kurt, siffla Burt le visage fermé et une ride se formant entre ses deux yeux.

- Je ne me drogue pas, insista Kurt en soutenant le regard de son père.

Burt sembla se détendre légèrement.

- Tu deales ? demanda-t-il.

Kurt ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

- Reviens ici tout de suite, Kurt Hummel ! cria Burt derrière lui. On en a pas fini !

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel en attrapant la poignée menant à sa chambre. Si, ils en avaient fini.

Ils en avaient fini depuis bien longtemps. Depuis que Burt avait refait sa vie et que Kurt avait pris une directement complètement opposée.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.

Honnêtement, je ne sais pas quand le prochain sera posté. Pour le moment, il est très loin d'être terminé. Il ne fait que quelques centaines de mots, même si je l'ai parfaitement en tête. Je n'ai pas avancé depuis quelques semaines, cette fiction me prend énormément de temps et est beaucoup plus difficile à écrire pour moi que mes autres.

J'espère que j'arriverai rapidement à remettre des mots sur cette histoire que j'aime beaucoup et qui me tient à coeur.

Il me faudra peut-être juste quelques jours avant de m'y remettre, peut-être que vos reviews m'aideront, mais il se peut que la suite n'arrive pas avant deux ou trois semaines.

Je vais essayer de tout faire pour ne pas poster trop tard, car je continue à imaginer chapitre après chapitre dans mon esprit et je sais également que suivre une fiction qui n'est pas régulièrement mise à jour est désagréable.

En tout cas merci aux quelques personnes qui ont commenté depuis le début, même si ce n'est qu'un mot tous les cinq ou dix chapitres, ça me touche.

La case review n'attend que vous.


	6. Chapitre 6

******Le ********tintement du verre brisé**

* * *

**************Réponses aux reviews :**

**************- Mlie :** Merci beaucoup, ça me fait énormément plaisir. Tous tes compliments me réchauffent le coeur et j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce chapitre plus court que les précédents et également moins bien, à mes yeux.

******- Guest : **Merci de ta review et de la lecture. A bientôt.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

_- Kurt, marche moins vite, marmonna Sebastian en essayant de le suivre._

_Le châtain se retourna à l'entente de son nom et trébucha en continuant d'avancer à contre-sens. Il se retint au coffre d'une voiture en riant et se redressa pour observer le jeune homme tituber vers lui aussi rapidement que possible._

_- L'alcool ne te convient pas bien on dirait, sourit-il._

_- La ferme, Hummel._

_Kurt ria en reprenant son chemin jusqu'à son 4x4 garé quelques véhicules plus loin. Sebastian le rattrapa et s'appuya contre le capot tandis que le châtain cherchait son trousseau de clés dans les poches de sa veste en cuir corail._

_Il les cherchait toujours lorsque des voix s'approchèrent d'eux. Kurt releva la tête et fronça les sourcils en apercevant Karofsky et Azimio traverser le parking du Scandals, se dirigeant sans le moindre de doute vers eux._

_Sebastian se releva et se retourna confus vers le châtain qui ne semblait pas non plus savoir ce que les sportifs faisaient ici. Karofsky s'arrêta devant eux et les observa, s'attardant sur Kurt, et Azimio croisa les bras derrière lui._

_- Que peut-on faire pour vous, les mecs ? demanda Sebastian d'une voix ennuyée._

_- Tu le sais très bien, siffla Azimio en avançant d'un pas._

_Karofsky le repoussa se son bras gauche et se retourna légèrement pour lui lancer un regard noir. Kurt se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et appréhendant la suite de la conversation. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, les choses ne pouvaient pas bien se passer avec ces deux là. Elles ne se passaient jamais bien quand ils étaient près de lui._

_- Je n'ai rien sur moi, avoua Sebastian sans les lâcher du regard une seule seconde._

_- Ne te fous pas de nous, Smythe, siffla Azimio en essayant de repousser Karofsky._

_Sebastian leva les yeux au ciel et Kurt s'avança doucement vers lui en observant d'un oeil méfiant Azimio le fusiller du regard._

_- Je n'ai absolument rien, répéta-t-il d'une voix calme._

_Azimio inspira profondément et sembla remarquer Kurt non loin derrière. Son regard s'illumina et le châtain se figea. Il s'avait pertinemment que cela ne présageait rien de bon._

_Le sportif contourna Karofsky qui semblait essayer de détecter un mensonge en détaillant Sebastian et il sourit en attrapant rapidement Kurt par le poignet._

_- Et si j'arrive à faire pression tu vas soudainement nous retrouver quelque chose dans une de tes poches ?_

_Karofsky et Sebastian se retournèrent en même temps et Azimio resserra son emprise autour du bras de Kurt qui essayait du mieux possible de s'échapper._

_- Lâche-le, ordonna Karofsky._

_- Mais David ! s'exclama le sportif en ramenant violemment Kurt vers lui pour qu'il arrête de se tortiller sous sa poigne._

_- Laisse-le en dehors de ça, on est là pour voir Smythe._

_- Depuis quand tu te préoccupes de lui ?_

_Kurt lança un regard effrayé à Sebastian qui restait près de la voiture à observer la scène. Karofsky se rapprocha d'eux l'air sévère en fronçant les sourcils._

_- Je t'ai demandé de lâcher Kurt, continua-t-il en prenant soin d'articuler chaque sillabe._

_- Kurt ? rit Azimio en le dévisageant._

_Il le serra encore plus fort et Kurt grimaça de douleur._

_- Vas-y explique David, depuis quand toi et Hummel êtes-vous devenus meilleurs amis ?_

_- Laissez-le, les mecs, intervient Sebastian._

_Aucun des deux ne lui porta d'attention. Un sourire en coin s'étira sur les lèvres d'Azimio quand il aperçut les phalanges de Karofsky blanchir et ses ongles griffer la peau de sa paume sous ses poings fermement serrés._

_- Tout le monde se bat pour toi ce soir, Hummel, se moqua-t-il. Ca doit te faire drôle, non ?_

_Il prit son visage en coupe et lui sourit diaboliquement. Kurt frissonna et le repoussa violemment, se retrouvant projeté contre la portière côté conducteur de son véhicule et grimaça de douleur. Azimio s'avança l'air menaçant vers lui et Karofsky le plaqua brutalement à côté de Kurt sous le regard effrayé du châtain et de Sebastian ne se mêlant pas au conflit._

_- Ne le touche pas, siffla-t-il._

_- Oh ! Il est amoureux, comme c'est mignon._

_Karofsky tremblait littéralement de rage et frappa la vitre arrière de la voiture de Kurt qui se brisa sous la puissance du coup. Sebastian attrapa rapidement Kurt par la manche de sa veste pour l'éloigner de la projection des morceaux de verre et ne put détourner le regard de Karofsky s'en prenant désormais au visage et au corps entier d'Azimio. Kurt plaqua ses mains tremblantes sur sa bouche et recula de quelques pas, ses grands yeux céruléens écarquillés._

Kurt stoppa les jets d'eau chaude de la douche le corps agité et le souffle court. Il inspira et expira difficilement le temps de se calmer, insensible à l'air froid qui remplaça la chaleur des traînées d'eau brulante dévalant le long de son corps.

Il ne savait même pas comment il s'était retrouvé à, encore une fois, laisser son esprit revivre cette horrible soirée. Il restait bloqué dans le passé depuis presque un an, incapable de passer à autre chose et de faire comme si ce n'était jamais arrivé, comme Sebastian avait la chance d'y réussir.

Il attrapa une serviette blanche et l'enroula autour de lui en regagnant sa chambre les lèvres encore tremblantes. Inconsciemment, il attrapa un pull ample et un slim noir dans son placard et retourna dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller. Il devait sortir d'ici le plus rapidement possible.

Il avait besoin de s'échapper pour arrêter de penser et de réfléchir à propos de cet affreux souvenir.

* * *

Les cheveux encore humides et non coiffés, Kurt passa la porte du lycée McKinley environ quarante minutes après être passé chez lui pour se doucher et se changer. Il n'avait pas pris le temps d'arranger sa coiffure, ni de prendre soin de sa peau et heureusement n'avait pas re-croisé son père en remontant pour s'éclipser.

Il traversa donc le couloir principal, encore à moitié désert, pour récupérer une bombe de laque dans son casier et se dirigea vers les premières toilettes. Kurt posa sa sacoche contre l'un des lavabos et entreprit de soigneusement se laquer les cheveux pour réaliser son habituelle et parfaite coiffure.

Il appliquait une dernière couche pour être certain que ses cheveux ne bougeraient pas jusqu'à la pause du midi, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Kurt souleva un sourcil en se retournant lentement vers l'entrée. Il se figea et laissa tomber la bombe de laque sur le carrelage de la pièce quand il reconnut la silhouette imposante de Karofsky tirer une grande poubelle métallique pour bloquer la porte, empêchant ainsi d'entrer et de sortir.

- Je pense que nous devons avoir une petite conversation toi et moi, annonça l'athlète en se redressant et en avançant d'un pas lent vers Kurt toujours figé.

- Je… je ne veux pas te parler.

Karofsky haussa les épaules et enfouit les mains dans les poches de sa veste de sport aux couleurs des Titans.

- Très bien, je parle et toi tu écoutes.

Il avança lentement vers lui et Kurt se retourna, refermant les mains sur les bords du lavabo. Karofsky l'observa et leurs regards se croisèrent à travers le reflet du miroir.

- Sebastian était plutôt remonté contre toi ce week-end, n'est ce pas ? Kurt ne se donna pas la peine de répondre et le sportif continua. Il a évoqué une histoire entre le nouveau et toi quand il est revenu dans le bar, je pense qu'on a quelques trucs à mettre au clair ensemble.

Kurt inspira profondément, ses doigts se crispèrent encore un petit plus autour de la vasque.

- Tu m'as frappé vendredi soir, puis tu t'es enfoui avec ce mec, annonça Karofsky d'un ton indifférent.

- Et alors ? siffla Kurt, la colère et le mépris ayant pris le dessus sur la peur. Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Tu sais très bien ce que ça peut me faire.

Il le prit par les épaules pour le faire pivoter vers lui et l'attrapa par le menton, l'obligeant à le regarder. Kurt frissonna tandis que les doigts glacés du sportif enserraient son visage.

- On ne frappe pas les personnes qu'on aime, Kurt, sourit Karofsky.

Il trembla fortement sous son emprise, incapable de se contrôler et de repousser le dégoût qu'il éprouvait lorsque Karofsky se trouvait près de lui.

Il aurait voulu lui hurler qu'il se trompait, qu'il ne l'aimait pas, qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé et qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais, mais n'osa rien faire. Le peu de courage qu'il pouvait lui rester s'était évaporé en quelques secondes.

_Je ne t'aime pas_, pensa-t-il en fermant brusquement les paupières. _Jamais. Je te déteste._

- Je refuse que l'on t'approche. Tu es à moi et il serait préférable pour lui que tu t'éloignes.

Kurt contracta la mâchoire en serrant les dents et rouvrit les yeux pour le foudroyer du regard.

Il haïssait ce genre de situations, Karofsky n'avait aucun droit de décider pour lui des personnes avec qui il pouvait passer du temps. Il ne devrait pas s'immiscer ainsi dans sa vie alors qu'il n'y avait pas sa place, qu'il ne représentait que de la peur et du danger aux yeux de Kurt. Mais il savait également qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre soit blessé. Même s'il n'y avait été pour rien, que tout était de la faute de la stupidité d'Azimio et de la violence de Karofsky, jamais il ne souhaitait revivre quelque chose de semblable. Pire encore, Blaine ne devait pas se retrouver à subir la jalousie excessive de Karofsky.

- Je ne t'appartiens pas, murmura Kurt la gorge sèche.

Karofsky ne répondit pas et le relâcha, un sourire malsain étirant ses lèvres. Il quitta la pièce dans un mot ou un regard de plus, le laissant seul.

* * *

Toujours allongé sur le sofa du salon, Blaine enfouit sa tête dans un coussin aussitôt la porte refermée derrière Kurt et soupira d'aise. Il venait de passer une soirée fabuleuse à discuter avec lui, à l'avoir auprès de lui souriant et à pouvoir l'embrasser dès qu'il le souhaitait.

Quand il l'avait appelé la veille il n'aurait jamais cru l'avoir aussi ouvert, Kurt ne s'était pas soucié pas de sourire, de rire, ni de parler en sa présence. Il semblait à l'aise avec lui et Blaine chérissait cette découverte. Et espérait désormais que cela ne se stoppe pas brutalement une fois de retour à McKinley.

Il en était certain, ce n'était pas que de la simple attirance qui le poussait vers Kurt. Ces dernières heures l'en avait convaincu. Il était bien amoureux de lui et voulait oser croire que ce sentiment était réciproque.

Il sourit contre le coussin portant encore l'odeur de Kurt et resta là un moment de plus, à juste inhaler le mélange de laque et de shampoing à la vanille qui se dégageait du tissu satiné et à se repasser ses derniers moments avec le jeune homme en tête. A s'imaginer pouvoir se réveiller de nombreuses autres fois le corps du châtain pressé contre le sien, sa respiration régulière chatouiller son cou.

Il avait besoin de ce quotidien, de passer du temps avec Kurt et savoir que lui le voulait également.

* * *

Kurt sortit de son cours de littérature et jeta un regard circulaire au couloir principal pour vérifier si Karofsky s'y trouvait. Il ne le vit pas et se relaxa en avançant vers son casier. Il passa devant Mercedes, Tina et Rachel et les ignora lorsque Mercedes lui fit un petit signe de main l'air désolé, que Tina le foudroya du regard et que Rachel se retourna pour ne pas croiser son regard. Il soupira en raffermissant sa prise sur son livre de cours, elles n'étaient pas là de lui pardonner d'avoir lâché le glee club en début d'année. Et pour être parfaitement honnête, elles ne lui manquaient pas. Il ne comptait pas s'excuser pour avoir oser choisir de quitter le club comme elles, principalement Rachel, semblaient le croire. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un groupe d'amis.

Il ouvrit le cadenas de la porte métallique de son casier et y fourra son livre de littérature. Il tendit la main pour attraper celui pour sa prochaine heure de mathématiques, mais il se crispa en sentant une présence dans son dos. Il espéra de tout coeur ne pas se retrouver face à Karofsky une seconde fois aujourd'hui, puis se retourna réticent.

Kurt croisa de beaux yeux mordorés et il se détendit aussitôt. Blaine serra son poignet et entrelaça rapidement ses doigts aux siens pour les serrer.

- Hey, susurra Blaine en souriant.

Il se pencha légèrement et posa un dixième de seconde ses lèvres sur celles de Kurt. Quand il se recula et vérifia que personne ne faisait attention à eux, Kurt cligna difficilement des paupières.

- Ça va ta matinée ? continua-t-il en retirant sa main de la sienne pour ne pas attirer le regard des autres élèves présents dans le couloir.

Kurt se mordit la lèvre inférieure en acquiesçant. Tout cela avait l'air si normal, si anodin. Blaine agissait comme tous les garçons qu'il connaissait envers leurs petites amies, sauf que lui le faisait pour lui. Pas pour Quinn ou Santana.

Il releva la tête pour répondre au sourire tendre de Blaine lorsque son regard croisa celui de Karofsky, appuyé contre son casier à une dizaine de mètres de là.

- Kurt je me demandais si, hum... Blaine s'éclaircit la gorge en se massant la nuque.

Il se détourna du sportif pour pivoter vers Blaine en soulevant un sourcil.

- Tu sais hier soir et ce matin ?

Kurt acquiesça, l'incitant à continuer. Il essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas jeter régulièrement des coups d'oeil anxieux vers Karofsky et de focaliser toute son attention sur Blaine.

- J'adore passer du temps avec toi Kurt.

Il sourit niaisement en baissant la tête, soudainement timide et Kurt s'appuya contre le mur de casiers derrière lui en attente de la suite.

- Je voudrais, si toi aussi bien sûr, officialiser ça.

Blaine ancra son regard où brillait tant d'espoir, dans celui de Kurt qui avala difficilement sa salive.

- Mais par officialiser, je ne veux pas forcément dire l'annoncer à tout le monde ou se comporter comme un couple ou...

- Blaine, le coupa Kurt. Je...

- Je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup et je voudrais pouvoir être avec toi, continua-t-il le regard suppliant.

Kurt se referma sur lui même en croisant fermement les bras sur sa poitrine et en détournant le regard des yeux mordorés fixés sur lui.

- Je n'ai pas ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort pour personne. Kurt, s'il te plait, dis quelque chose, supplia-t-il l'air plus nerveux que jamais.

- Non, murmura Kurt.

Blaine se figea les lèvres tremblantes et une lueur d'incompréhension vacilla dans son regard.

- Je... Non, répéta-t-il en passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux châtains. Juste, non.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** S'il vous plaît ne me détestez pas pour la longueur de ce chapitre, ni pour sa qualité, ni pour cette horrible fin.

Je ne suis pas convaincue de ce chapitre, mais je ne voyais pas comment l'améliorer.

J'espère que vous avez tout de même apprécié.

La suite arrivera pas avant deux semaines, vu que je suis absente la semaine prochaine et que l'écriture du chapitre 7 n'est pas terminée.

Review et merci de votre lecture.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Le tintement du verre brisé**

* * *

**Réponse à Mlie : **Désolée pour la fin du dernier chapitre, c'est sadique je sais. J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre. Et encore merci pour ta lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

Burt Hummel était débordé. Tellement débordé qu'il n'avait même plus le temps de s'accorder quotidiennement un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom. Et ce matin faisait, malheureusement pour son estomac, partie de ces jours sans répit où il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre la moindre minute.

Finn, assis à sa droite autour de la table circulaire de la cuisine, engloutissait rapidement une quantité impressionnante d'omelette au fromage tandis que lui finissait son yaourt nature en grimaçant. Il avala sa dernière cuillère de son pseudo petit-déjeuner sans goût et sans odeur, avant d'attraper son mug de café. Il devait être sur le chantier de son futur garage dans vingt minutes, puis avait un rendez-vous avec ses fournisseurs dans une heure et rentrerait au garage pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun problème.

Burt avala une gorgée du liquide sombre à moitié froid et soupira, il haïssait le café tiède. Il se leva pour s'en servir une autre tasse, plus chaude, lorsque son fils poussa la porte de la pièce.

Dès qu'il l'aperçu, Kurt se tendit et recula de quelques pas vers le couloir. Burt fronça les sourcils l'air sévère. Quant à Finn, il se contenta de le saluer la bouche pleine avant de noyer sa quantité d'oeuf sous un verre de jus d'orange. Kurt se redressa et tourna les talons.

- Où vas-tu ? demanda Burt, sachant très bien pourquoi son fils agissait ainsi.

Ils ne s'étaient pas revus, ni re-parlés depuis leur interaction dans le hall d'entrée lundi matin. Kurt évitait soigneusement de se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui. Et pour tout avouer, Burt n'avait pas non plus cherché à établir un contact entre eux, à continuer cette conversation et à essayer d'obtenir des réponses à propos de ce sachet rempli de substance illicite qu'il avait trouvé dans la chambre de Kurt.

Il n'avait pas voulu fouiller dans les affaires de son fils, pas intentionnellement en tout cas. Il ne désirait pas devenir un de ses parents, ne faisant pas confiance à leurs enfants au point de ratisser le moindre tiroir à la recherche d'un journal intime ou d'un objet compromettant. Burt en avait juste assez de l'attitude de Kurt. Il le perdait un peu plus chaque jour et ne savait pas quoi faire pour le ramener vers lui.

Tout avait changé tellement vite entre eux. Un jour il arrivait à lire en son fils comme dans un livre ouvert, à lui faire lui confesser le moindre de ses secrets. Puis, le lendemain, il devenait cet étranger qui évitait de rester plus de quelques instants en sa présence, qui sortait sans prévenir personne et qui ne rentrait que le lendemain matin sans donner aucune explication.

Burt savait simplement que quelque chose de pas net se tramait avec Kurt, qu'il était mêlé dans des histoires dont il aurait dû rester éloigné. Mais Kurt n'était pas resté le fils parfait et sans histoire qu'il avait élevé. Il avait changé au point de devenir cet adolescent renfermé, distant et secret avec qui il vivait désormais.

Et Burt s'inquiétait pour lui. Kurt restait avant tout son fils.

- Petit-déjeuner au Lima Bean, répondit Kurt en enroulant une étole autour de son cou.

Il claqua la porte d'entrée derrière lui et Burt soupira en reposant la verseuse sur le socle de la cafetière. Finn fronça les sourcils en mâchant vivement ses oeufs et il retourna s'asseoir en sirotant sa tasse de café.

- Il se passe quoi avec Kurt ? demanda Finn après avoir avalé son morceau d'omelette.

- Rien, assura Burt en haussant les épaules.

Mensonge. Il se passait que Kurt détenait de l'extasy dans les tiroirs de son bureau et que Burt avait peur pour lui. Il ne savait plus rien des fréquentations de son fils, il avait appris de la part de Rachel qu'il avait coupé tout contact avec l'intégralité des membres du glee club. Il recevait régulièrement des appels de la part du lycée qui l'informait qu'il séchait les cours. Il n'adressait plus une phrase à son fils sans que celui-ci ne s'enfuit ou ne s'enferme dans sa chambre.

Sauf que ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il pouvait donner à Finn.

* * *

- Anderson ! s'écria une voix aiguë et essoufflée derrière lui.

Blaine grogna et tourna vers le premier couloir pour essayer de la semer. Entendre la voix niaise et insupportable de Rachel Berry était la dernière chose qu'il avait envie ce matin. Il voulait juste pouvoir passer une journée sans que personne ne s'intéresse à lui. Cela ne devrait pas être si compliqué, les gens étaient bien capables de lui foutre la paix pendant vingt-quatre heures, non ?

Visiblement pas, puisque le bruit de talons martelant d'un pas décidé derrière lui s'accentua et Blaine laissa tomber en se retournant l'air ennuyé. Et cela n'était pas qu'une simple expression pour faire comprendre à Rachel que ses problèmes de solos pourraient attendre quelques heures, il était vraiment ennuyé et de mauvaise humeur. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait décidé de se lever pour se rendre en cours ce matin. Il enchainait les heures de classe plus blasé, ennuyé et irritable au fur et à mesure que les minutes défilaient.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix cassante.

Rachel fronça les sourcils en lissant une mèche de cheveux avant de commencer à débiter des propos inutiles et dont il n'avait honnêtement rien à foutre, sur une compétition de chorale et sur un duo qu'il devait visiblement chanter avec elle.

- …tu comprends, depuis que Finn et moi ne sommes plus en couple, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour mon habituel et fabuleux duo. En plus, cela ne ferrait pas que m'arranger, tu aurais aussi la chance de pouvoir briller. Bien que pas trop, évidement. Il ne faut pas oublier que je suis la vedette des New Directions et que toi tu n'es qu'un simple soliste rendant service à son idole. Alors qu'en penses-tu, Blaine ? J'ai bien entendu pris la responsabilité de choisir la chanson et je te communiquerai les heures de répétition lorsque j'aurai terminé le planning et…

- Ta gueule, putain.

Rachel se tut aussitôt, sa bouche qui se mouvait à une vitesse folle quelques secondes auparavant forma un cercle parfait. Elle cligna des paupières et Blaine se massa le crâne, son boucan incessant lui tapait sérieusement sur les nerfs. Ne savait-elle pas se taire plus de trente secondes ?

- S'il te plait, tais-toi et apprends que tout le monde s'en fout de tes histoires de solos. Je ne veux pas chanter avec toi, je ne veux même pas participer à cette compétition débile.

Il ne lui lança même pas un regard de plus et reprit sa route vers sa prochaine heure de cours. Il aperçu Kurt au loin et son coeur se serra.

Blaine avait réellement espéré être arrivé à quelque chose avec lui. Il s'était plut à espérer pouvoir avoir quelque chose avec lui, mais tous ses espoirs s'étaient heurtés à une dure réalité, celle du rejet brutal de Kurt. Alors, Rachel pouvait bien lui en vouloir, le trouver égoïste ou n'importe quoi il s'en moquait. Il en avait assez de gâcher toute son énergie pour les autres et de laisser sa vie entre parenthèse. Depuis son arrivée à McKinley, Blaine avait vécu dans l'ombre de la vie de Kurt. Il ne faisait que se plier à ses désirs, étant là pour lui, essayant de gagner sa confiance jusqu'à arriver à un point de non retour appelé amour. Il était tombé amoureux et avait tout perdu en un mot.

Un simple "non" et Blaine avait pris conscience de sa stupidité. Il ne vivait pas dans un monde imaginaire et fantastique où il suffisait de quelques baisers pour que tout devienne simple. La réalité était plus difficile et cruelle. Elle se constituait de rejets, d'amertume et de désillusion brutale. Il ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière et devait accepter le fait qu'il s'était lui-même bercé d'illusions.

Kurt l'avait rejeté. Refusé d'être avec lui. Ne voulait pas d'une quelconque relation. Blaine n'avait fait que s'imaginer des choses qui ne se passerait pas en dehors de ses songes. Il avait vu des signes là où il n'y en avait définitivement pas.

* * *

La porte de la chambre de Kurt claqua aux alentours de dix-huit heures. Il soupira en refermant son ordinateur portable et se retourna vers les escaliers menant à la pièce en sous-sol. Il était trop tôt pour que son père ne soit déjà rentré, Carole travaillait de nuit cette semaine et Finn devait surement être scotché devant son écran de télévision. Il ne s'attendit donc absolument pas à ce que mademoiselle Berry en personne n'entre, sans demander la permission, dans son espace personnel.

- Youpi, Rachel ! marmonna-t-il. Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je me suis fait agresser dans les couloirs par Blaine, ce que je n'ai d'abord pas compris jusqu'à ce que Finn mentionne ton nom. Tu l'as persuadé de quitter le glee club, n'est-ce pas ?

- Espèce de psychopathe, soupira Kurt.

Elle ne prit même pas le peine de paraître choquée ou outrée et continua comme si la réponse était acceptable.

- Même si nous ne sommes plus ensemble, depuis qu'il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas entrer à NYADA avec moi, Finn m'a tout de même annoncé ce midi que tu passes pas mal de temps avec Blaine en ce moment. Je suis certaine que tu le fais exprès. Tu veux détruire ma chorale, supprimer toutes mes chances de réussir à Broadway depuis que tu sais que toi tu n'en seras pas capable sans le glee club. Tu essayes de détruire mon avenir, Kurt, et pour cela tu utilises Blaine…

- Je n'utilise pas Blaine, siffla-t-il en se levant de sa chaise de bureau.

- …Tu nous quittes, mais ce n'est pas assez. Tu veux anéantir le club, n'est ce pas ? Pas besoin de nier, Kurt, continua-t-elle en le pointant du doigt. Tu sais d'une manière ou d'une autre que Blaine est une chance considérable pour atteindre et gagner les nationales. Tu es jaloux de moi, depuis toujours.

Kurt serra fermement les poings et se força à respirer pour ne pas la gifler. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'elle faisait là, elle était juste venue le couvrir d'insultes.

- Mais que veux-tu à la fin, Kurt ? Tu as été notre ami, ce n'est pas car tu as décidé de quitter la chorale que tu dois nous enlever Blaine. As-tu pensé aux membres sans talent, comme Tina, Brittany ou Artie ? Ils ont besoin que je sois au meilleur de ma forme pour leur faire croire qu'ils ne sont pas juste inutiles. Ils doivent continuer à croire en moi et pour cela je dois gagner et leur offrir quelques secondes de gloire. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? s'énerva-t-elle.

- Karofsky a menacé de me tuer, lui répondit Kurt d'une voix calme.

- Et tu oses me laiss… Rachel se tut subitement. Quoi ?

- Il m'a embrassé et a menacé de me tuer.

Kurt fixa Rachel qui l'observait la bouche grande ouverte l'air interdit.

- C'était l'année dernière et je n'avais aucun soutien des personnes supposées m'aimer et veiller sur moi. Puis, je me suis retrouvé dans un trafic de drogue en commençant à dealer pour un connard qui m'a fait croire qu'il se souciait de moi et qu'il voulait m'aider. Je fais ça depuis presque un an, continua Kurt en se délectant de l'expression de son ancienne amie. Karofsky a continué à m'harceler en me répétant combien il m'aimait et il a failli tuer Azimio, car il a voulu m'attaquer sur le parking d'un bar gay minable. Et mes proches ne sont toujours pas rendus compte que quelque chose clochait. J'étais effrayé pendant des mois, mais tout le monde l'ignorait. _Tu_ l'ignorais alors que tu étais ma meilleure amie et que tu aurais dû te soucier de moi. Sauf que le monde de Rachel Berry tourne autour d'une seule et unique chose : Rachel Barbra Berry elle-même.

Kurt se tut quelques secondes pour se rapprocher de Rachel, toujours pétrifiée au pied des escaliers. Il la regarda de haut et reprit en la foudroyant du regard.

- Alors maintenant arrête de me dire que je suis égoïste, car j'ai quitté ton foutu glee club rempli de personnes plus égocentriques les unes que les autres. Et arrête de faire semblant de te préoccuper de ce qui se passe entre Blaine et moi.

Rachel se tortilla sous l'intensité de ses yeux méprisant posés sur elle.

- Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tu aurais pu m'aider, tu aurais pu éviter que je quitte la chorale vu qu'il n'y a que ça qui compte pour toi. Sauf que, comme d'habitude, notre fabuleuse amitié ne fonctionnait qu'à sens unique. Je t'écoutais pleurnicher sur combien tu voulais récupérer Finn une énième fois, car il s'était rendu compte d'à quel point tu es une horrible petite amie. J'ai passé des soirées entière à te réconforter car Santana avait été méchante avec toi, car Quinn était plus belle que toi ou parce que Mercedes avait eu l'audace de vouloir te défier pour obtenir un solo. Mais toi qu'as-tu fait pour moi ? Absolument rien, Rachel, siffla Kurt et elle frissonna légèrement en se reculant. Alors maintenant, dégage.

Rachel se retint à la rampe de l'escalier en soutenant difficilement le regard haineux qu'il posait sur elle.

- Kurt je suis…

- Tu es quoi, Rachel ? Egoïste ? Egocentrique ? Désolée ?

Elle acquiesça et Kurt sourit en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je n'en ai rien à foutre. Je te demandais juste d'être mon amie et tu n'as pas su le faire. Alors maintenant, dégage, répéta-t-il d'une voix dure.

Rachel se mordit la lèvre inférieure en posant un pied sur la marche d'escalier la plus proche et remonta en vitesse après avoir lancé un dernier regard vers Kurt.

Il soupira en s'asseyant sur le bord de son matelas et contrôla du mieux possible le tremblement de ses mains. Elle l'exaspérait, l'énervait et le dégoutait. Il se savait plus la voir et ne le voulait plus.

La porte de la porte d'entrée claqua à l'étage au dessus et Kurt se détendit. Au moins, elle était partie. Il passa une main sur son visage, tandis que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrait une seconde fois.

- Kurt ? cria la voix forte de son père.

Il grommela une réponse pour le faire partir, mais cela ne servit à rien. Les pas lourds de Burt commençaient déjà à dévaler les marches.

- Pourquoi Rachel vient de partir en courant ?

- Elle s'est probablement disputé avec Finn, siffla-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Burt se tient à la rampe métallique et fronça les sourcils peu convaincu.

- Je l'ai vu ouvrir la porte de ta chambre.

Kurt croisa les bras et le fixa, sans pour autant se donner la peine de répondre. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de discuter avec lui, de s'expliquer. Ils avaient arrêté d'essayer de se comprendre l'un l'autre depuis un long moment et Kurt le vivait bien. Du moins, il se forçait à croire que cette situation lui convenait. De toute façon, son père était constamment occupé.

Burt jonglait entre sa vie professionnelle et ses obligations familiales. Il travaillait très dur depuis des années pour développer son commerce et avait enfin eu la possibilité d'ouvrir un second garage à l'autre bout de la ville. Kurt savait que cela l'importait et le préoccupait beaucoup. Il faisait également tout pour passer le maximum de temps à la maison, pour s'occuper de sa petite soeur et pour ne pas négliger Carole. Kurt se retrouvait au milieu de tout cela, il n'était plus la seule famille de Burt. Il devait partager son père avec un demi-frère, une demie-soeur et une belle-mère. Et il avait encore du mal à s'y faire. Ne savait pas comment s'adapter. Alors il s'était éloigné et renfermé.

- Kurt, souffla Burt fatigué. Je ne suis pas un étranger. Tu peux me parler, je suis ton père.

- Elle est folle, il n'y a rien de plus à dire.

Burt secoua la tête et descendit les dernières marches le séparant de lui.

- Que t'arrive-t-il, Kurt ? continua-t-il. On ne parle plus, je ne sais plus rien de toi.

- Et c'est entièrement ma faute peut-être ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je suis en train de te dire. Je n'ai pas cherché à me rapprocher de toi et j'en suis conscient. Je ne t'ai pas accordé assez de temps et m'en veux pour cela.

- Dois-je t'offrir le trophée du meilleur père car tu essaies de t'excuser ?

Kurt essaya de paraître aussi acide que possible, mais les battements de son coeur s'accélèrent sans qu'il puisse les empêcher. Burt faisait un pas vers lui, il aurait dû s'en réjouir au lieu de rester dédaigneux.

- Ecoute, reprit Burt. Je ne te demande pas de me sauter au cou ou autre, mais ne me repousse pas. Tu es mon fils et je t'aime, Kurt.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête en avalant sa salive.

- Je vais tout gâcher, comme d'habitude, susurra-t-il en jouant nerveusement avec les coins de son couvre lit.

- Il n'est jamais trop tard pour réparer les choses.

Kurt releva soudainement la tête et se heurta au sourire timide de son père. Son coeur manqua un battement, il avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme cela à faire souffrir les autres pour se protéger. Cela n'arrangeait rien et le faisait lui aussi souffrir. Kurt avait besoin d'arranger les choses et pas seulement avec son père.

Burt n'ajouta pas un mot et remonta silencieusement. Kurt attrapa son portable dans la poche arrière de son jean et ouvrit son répertoire avant de changer d'avis.

* * *

Blaine coupa le contact une fois garé sur le parking visiteur de la Dalton Academy. Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui pour le moment. Se retrouver dans la grande villa vide et impersonnelle des Anderson le déprimait. Son père passait la semaine à Washington pour affaires et sa mère rendait visite à Cooper jusqu'à mardi. Venir ici avait été naturel.

Il n'y avait plus remis les pieds depuis juin et se sentait soudainement idiot d'être revenu. Qu'allait-il faire, sérieusement ? Assister à une répétition et ensuite devoir rentrer chez lui ? Rendre visite à ses amis et les écouter parler d'une chorale dont il ne faisait plus partie ?

Il soupira en ouvrant la portière et se dirigea vers la porte principale de lycée. Il la poussa, puis se mêla à la foule d'étudiants vêtus du même uniforme bleu marine. Ses pas le menèrent naturellement vers la salle commune des Warblers et il approcha une oreille du chêne de la porte pour entendre s'ils répétaient. Aucune chanson pop ne retentit ce qui le décida à tourner la poignée.

Quelques membres des Warblers traînaient sur les canapés en cuir et tournèrent la tête vers lui pour le saluer d'un hochement de tête et d'un sourire chaleureux. Blaine en fit de même en balayant la vaste pièce du regard pour s'arrêter sur le nouveau capitaine qui feuilletait un magazine en haussant un sourcil vers lui. Il répondit à l'accolade amicale de Jeff et s'excusa pour rejoindre le jeune homme brun.

- Heureux de te revoir à nouveau parmi nous, Blainey, se moqua Sebastian en se redressant à l'aide de l'accoudoir du fauteuil qu'il occupait.

- Je ne suis pas là pour toi.

- Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ?

Blaine enfonça les mains dans ses poches, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il n'était pas là pour Sebastian, pas non plus pour ses anciens amis. Une sorte de mélancolie l'avait amené à Dalton sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte avant d'apercevoir le panneau Westerville sur le bord de la route.

- Ne serait-ce pas à cause d'un certain Hummel ? continua Sebastian à sa place.

Il ne répondit pas et fronça simplement les sourcils, dissuadant silencieusement Sebastian de continuer.

- Bien sûr que si, il t'a fait souffrir exactement comme je l'avais prédit.

- Pas maintenant, siffla Blaine. Surtout, pas devant les autres.

Sebastian soupira, mais haussa les épaules en se levant.

- Pouvez-vous nous laisser s'il vous plait, annonca-t-il et la dizaine de Warblers présents sortirent calmement de la pièce en leur lançant des regards intrigués et curieux.

- Etait-ce obligé ?

- Pour pouvoir t'entendre me dire que j'avais raison, oui, ça l'était.

Blaine soupira en passant une main sur son visage. Il n'aurait pas dû revenir ici, c'était une mauvaise idée et il en était désormais pleinement conscient.

- L'amour n'existe pas, je croyais que tu le savais.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne t'ai jamais aimé que je n'y crois pas, rectifia Blaine en se redressant.

Sebastian sourit en s'installant tout près de lui pour glisser un bras autour de ses épaules. Il essaya de le repousser, mais y renonça quand il fut retenu plus fermement.

- Alors c'est pour ça ? Tu es venu ici car tu te lamentes sur tes misérables et romantiques espoirs, reprit Sebastian. Tu n'es pas venu trouver la bonne personne, Blainey. Je suis insensible à toutes ces conneries en rapport avec l'amour, on le sait tous les deux.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'attends rien de toi. Amour ou fidélité ne sont pas ton fort.

- Touché, susurra Sebastian ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire moqueur. Et si tu es aussi conscient de cela, pourquoi désires-tu revivre la même chose une seconde fois ? Je le connais et il ne t'offrira ni l'un ni l'autre. Je t'ai certes trompé avec lui, mais Kurt te fera encore plus souffrir que je l'ai fait.

Blaine s'apprêtait à répondre, à lui dire combien Kurt était mieux que lui lorsque son portable vibra dans sa sacoche en daim chocolat, posée contre son flanc. Il fit signe à Sebastian d'attendre, ce qu'il lui valut un rictus narquois, et attrapa l'appareil dans la poche avant.

Reçu à 16h23 : _J'espère être capable de regagner ta confiance. - Kurt._

Il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais en relisant les quelques mots affichés sur l'écran de son appareil et commença à taper une courte réponse.

Envoyé à 16h23 : _Que proposes-tu pour cela ? - Blaine._

Reçu à 16h24 :_ La vérité ? - Kurt._

- Peut-être que tu ne le connais pas aussi bien que tu sembles le croire, répliqua Blaine.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** J'espère sincèrement que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre.

Je me suis bien re-concentrée sur cette fiction, même si je n'ai pas beaucoup d'avance dans l'écriture. Mais je vais essayer de poster aussi rapidement que possible.

Une petite review avant de partir, merci d'avance.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Le tintement du verre brisé**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**- Mayo : **Merci beaucoup pour ta lecture et ta review. Pour ce qui est de Rachel, je sais qu'elle n'est pas aussi égocentrique et j'ai justement fait exprès de la rendre aussi insupportable. J'ai volontairement décidé de changer certains personnages et relations dans cette fiction. Tout comme Kurt, Rachel est différente de celle qu'on a l'habitude de voir dans glee. J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre.

**- Mlie : **Je suis heureuse que ma dernière fin de chapitre soit moins sadique que la précédente. Il ne faut pas attendre grand chose de Hummelberry, ni de Rachel dans cette fiction. J'attends ton avis sur ce chapitre, beaucoup plus court que les autres.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

- Je suis désolé, je le suis vraiment... Je ne voulais pas... Je suis conscient que tu me détestes, mais... déclara Kurt en fixant son reflet dans le miroir mural de sa chambre.

Il soupira en passant ses mains sur son visage et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

- Je n'y arriverai jamais, soupira-t-il.

Il enfouit son visage dans le pardessus de son lit et grogna lorsque la sonnette retentit à l'étage supérieur.

- J'y vais ! cria la voix de Finn quelque part dans le salon.

Kurt marmonna un commentaire à propos de la débilité de son demi-frère, mais se redressa vivement en entendant la voix de Blaine saluer Finn une fois qu'il eût ouvert la porte. Il gravit précipitamment les marches de l'escalier pour les rejoindre dans le vestibule où les deux jeunes hommes discutaient poliment.

- Hey, s'exclama Kurt en s'adossant contre le cadre de la porte menant vers le salon. Je, hum... Bonsoir, se reprit-il.

Blaine sourit légèrement et le salua en retour. Finn se racla la gorge et prétexta devoir passer chez Puck, sous le regard insistant de Kurt.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, avoua Blaine une fois la porte d'entrée refermée. On ne m'a jamais invité à une soirée vérité.

Kurt se mordit la lèvre inférieure et le mena jusqu'à sa chambre. Il essaya de rester calme, après tout ce n'était pas comme si cette soirée pourrait tout changer, n'est-ce pas ? Pas comme s'il pourrait perdre Blaine et que rien que cette idée lui donner envie de pleurer. Il devait s'assurer que cela n'arrive pas, il ne pourrait pas se le pardonner. Il avait besoin de lui, même si penser ainsi le terrifier.

Durant un an, il avait tout fait pour ne pas s'attacher en s'éloignant de sa famille, en repoussant ses amis et en quittant le glee club. Puis, Blaine avait été transféré à McKinley et s'était intéressé à lui d'une manière inédite. Il n'attendait rien de lui en retour et semblait ne pas lui tenir rigueur de toutes les horribles erreurs que Kurt avait déjà commises avec lui. Et il devait justement faire de son mieux pour réparer la dernière, sans aucun doute la pire.

Kurt invita Blaine à s'installer sur un des fauteuils en bas des escaliers et s'assit lui aussi en essayant de ne pas paraître trop nerveux.

- Blaine, commença-t-il en se raclant bruyamment la gorge, mais ne sut quoi ajouter face au regard à la fois blessé, conciliant et plein d'espoir que celui-ci posa sur lui.

Il se massa la nuque en grimaçant.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, s'il te plait.

- Euh… comment ? demanda Blaine en fronçant les sourcils.

- Comme si tu étais prêt à me pardonner avant même que je n'aie dit le moindre mot !

Kurt posa une main sur sa bouche aussitôt après avoir prononcer ces noms sur un ton aussi accusateur. Il ne devait pas du s'emporter ainsi, surtout pas avec Blaine. Surtout pas dans une situation aussi délicate que celle dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Blaine soupira en laissant tomber sa tête sur le dossier du fauteuil.

- Pourquoi tout doit être aussi difficile avec toi, murmura-t-il. Si je suis ici, oui, c'est en partie car je veux réussir à te pardonner, mais avant tout j'attends des explications. Que tu m'évites, que tu ne souhaites plus m'adresser la parole ou autre, je suis capable de l'accepter plus ou moins bien, sauf que là je ne comprends pas. Je t'ai proposé d'être avec toi et tu as refusé sans me donner de raison, ni d'explication avant de t'enfuir en courant.

- Karofsky.

- Je te demande pardon.

- Karofsky, répéta Kurt. C'est à cause de lui que j'aie réagi comme ça. Et non parce que je ne voulais pas être avec toi, précisa-t-il. Je t'apprécie vraiment, Blaine. Mais je ne peux pas, pour Karofsky et pour un tas d'autres raisons.

Blaine se redressa et acquiesça.

- Vas-y, je suis là pour connaître la vérité. Explique-moi cette histoire avec Karofsky et expose-moi ces raisons.

- D'accord, accepta-t-il en s'obligeant à sourire.

Il se racla la gorge et Blaine se redressa sur son siège pour mieux l'observer.

- Tu es déjà au courant que j'aie eu une sorte de relation avec Sebastian, commença Kurt. Quand je l'ai rencontré j'étais perdu et effrayé. Karofsky venait de m'embrasser de force et j'ai fait sa connaissance en venant espionner les Warblers pour le glee club. Il a été gentil avec moi lorsque je lui aie tout expliqué et on a commencé à traîner ensemble. Il m'a m'emmené au Scandals le week-end, Karofsky continuait à me martyriser et je me sentais de plus en plus effrayé. Sebastian a profité de la situation et de la confiance que je lui accordais en me demandant de dealer pour lui, je n'ai pas refusé. Il était la seule personne qui arrivait à me faire croire qu'il se souciait de moi, alors que je le sais maintenant, c'était parfaitement faux.

Kurt se tut un instant pour jeter un coup d'oeil vers Blaine qui hocha la tête pour lui demander de continuer, la mâchoire contractée et les dents serrées.

- Puis Karofsky a commencé à me dire qu'il m'aimait et que je lui appartenais. J'étais tellement tétanisé que je me suis éloigné de tous mes amis et de ma famille en pensant que ça m'aiderait. Je sortais de plus en plus régulièrement et passait presque tout mon temps et mes soirées au Scandals avec Sebastian. Mais je ne me doutais pas de ce dont Karofsky était capable. Un soir, alors que je sortais du bar avec Sebastian, il nous a abordé avec Azimio sur le parking en réclamant une dose supplémentaire. Sebastian n'avait rien sur lui et ça a dégénéré lorsque Azimio a voulu s'en prendre à moi pour faire pression sur lui. Karofsky l'a presque tabassé à mort, Blaine. Juste parce qu'il avait osé s'en prendre à _moi_ devant lui.

Il tremblait désormais et réagit à peine lorsque Blaine attrapa ses mains pour les entrelacer aux siennes dans le but de le calmer.

- Alors, on ne peut tout simplement pas être ensemble avec lui dans les parages. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Il est incontrôlable, Blaine.

- Chut, ça ira, assura-t-il d'une voix apaisante.

- Ca n'ira pas, contredit fortement Kurt en se dégageant vivement. Il me l'a dit ! Juste avant que tu ne me proposes d'être avec toi, il m'a demandé d'arrêter de passer du temps avec toi. Il nous a vu ensemble sur le parking du Scandals et t'a menacé. Je t'ai dit non, car c'était la seule façon pour que tu t'éloignes de moi et qu'il te laisse tranquille. Mais je ne veux pas que tu me détestes et que tu me laisses.

Blaine se leva pour aller s'installer sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Kurt et fit la seule chose qui lui sembla judicieuse et adaptée à la situation pour le calmer. Il l'attrapa par le menton et l'embrassa délicatement. Kurt hoqueta de surprise contre ses lèvres, mais se laissa faire en fermant lentement les yeux et en penchant la tête pour lui offrir un meilleur accès à sa bouche.

Il se laissa glisser à ses côtés et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui. Il mit fin au baiser à bout de souffle et les lèvres légèrement gonflées. Kurt le dévisagea les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte.

- Tu ne me détestes pas ? demanda-t-il avec espoir.

- Non, répondit Blaine. Je peux éprouver un tas de sentiments pour toi, mais pas celui là. Je tiens beaucoup trop à toi, Kurt. Et on trouvera une solution, je te le promets.

* * *

Blaine n'aurait su dire comment ils s'étaient tous deux retrouvés sur le lit de Kurt, mais il n'avait pas le temps ni l'envie d'y réfléchir. Pas lorsque les lèvres de Kurt ne quittaient pas les siennes et que leurs corps étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre.

Kurt l'enfonça plus profondément dans le matelas et laissa courir ses mains le long de son torse déjà nu pour les arrêter à la ceinture de son pantalon. Il la tritura un moment avant de la dégrafer en ancrant son regard à celui de Blaine, comme pour lui demander la permission d'aller plus loin. Celui-ci posa une main sur sa joue comme simple réponse. Kurt descendit la fermeture d'un coup sec et raccrocha ses lèvres aux siennes en descendant le vêtement bien trop encombrant. Blaine gémit contre sa peau quand il se mit à rouler ses hanches contre les siennes. Il n'arrivait plus à penser à la moindre chose futile. Kurt déposa un dernier baiser brûlant contre ses lèvres avant de migrer vers son cou en laissant sa bouche courir le long de sa peau halée, pour embrasser chaque parcelle de la courbe de sa mâchoire. Il déposa sa marque sur la peau exposée au dessus de sa clavicule.

Blaine soupira d'aise en abandonnant toute résistance et se remit entièrement aux mains et aux lèvres de Kurt. Il caressa la peau douce de son dos, les paupières à moitié closes, avant de nouer ses bras autour de son cou.

Kurt s'installa entre ses cuisses, sans arrêter de recouvrir sa peau de baisers et de caresses. Blaine ne rouvrit les yeux en grand que pour suivre chacun de ses gestes du regard et le rassurer en déposant tendrement sa bouche au coin de son épaule.

Tout autour de lui n'était fait que de Kurt. Et c'était tellement agréable. Tellement _normal_ d'être ensemble.

Blaine se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un grognement de plaisir. La peau de Kurt glissant contre la sienne, les lèvres de Kurt se mouvant le long de son corps brulant, les mains de Kurt pétrissant ses hanches, c'était beaucoup trop pour lui.

Il se retrouvait immergé dans un univers de plaisir et de Kurt. Il gémit en fermant les paupières et put deviner le sourire qui naquit sur les lèvres du jeune homme mordillant la peau sensible de son cou. Kurt déposa un tendre baiser aux commissures de ses lèvres et raffermit sa prise autour des hanches de Blaine.

Il se laissa entraîner dans un dernier baiser avant de perdre complètement pied entre les bras du jeune homme. Enfin, il l'avait rien que pour lui. Même si ce n'était que pour la nuit, que pour quelques malheureuses heures, il aurait été incapable de le regretter. En ce moment même, Kurt était juste ce dont il avait besoin.

Mais, Blaine revint bien vite à la réalité, le corps de Kurt enlacé au sien, les battements du coeur du châtain se faisant encore irréguliers contre ses côtes, sa respiration haletante et ses doigts enserrant fermement sa hanche. Il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête subitement et bien trop brusquement une fois les portes vitrées de McKinley passées. Pas une seconde fois.

Il avait besoin de le savoir, car le perdre et le voir le rejeter à nouveau serait trop dur. Alors, la gorge sèche, Blaine dut s'assurer que cela ne deviendrait pas réalité.

- Kurt ?

- Hum, marmonna-t-il son nez niché dans le creux de son cou, ses soyeux cheveux châtain chatouillant son menton.

- Ne t'éloigne pas demain, je t'en prie, supplia presque Blaine.

- Je ne le ferrai pas.

Il soupira de soulagement et Kurt se souleva sur un coude pour l'embrasser tendrement une dernière fois avant de s'allonger, sa tête reposant sur son torse, et de se laisser bercer par le rythme régulier de son coeur et par sa respiration paisible.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Tout petit chapitre, mais je ne voulais pas lui rajouter d'autres scènes.

J'espère que vous avez aimé le lire et on se voit dans deux semaines pour la suite.

A bientôt et n'oubliez pas la case "review".


	9. Chapitre 9

**Le tintement du verre brisé**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**- Licorne-Klaine : **Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir. J'espère sincèrement que tu vas aimer ce chapitre.

**- Mlie : **Ta review me fait énormément plaisir. Je suis super heureuse que tu apprécies autant ma fiction et je te laisse lire la suite.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, entouré par la délicieuse odeur de Kurt, Blaine soupira d'aise en serrant plus fort l'oreiller qu'il tenait contre son visage. Il inhala un grand coup le mélange de laque, de shampoing et de parfum que le tissu dégageait avant de rouler pour se retourner et faire face au côté où Kurt avait dormi. Mais son sourire se fana aussitôt qu'il découvrit les draps vides, plutôt que le corps chaud du jeune homme. Il se releva précipitamment en tendant l'oreille et en lançant un regard circulaire à la pièce faiblement éclairée. Il se détendit en percevant le son de l'eau couler dans la salle de bain adjacente et se laissa tomber sur le matelas soulagé.

Le jet d'eau se coupa et la porte s'ouvrit sur Kurt enveloppé dans un drap de bain blanc et moelleux, la peau encore humide et les cheveux ébouriffés et non séchés. Il s'approcha du lit sur lequel reposait toujours Blaine et se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser ne dura pas longtemps et ne fut pas approfondi, mais le coeur de Blaine fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Kurt ne comptait pas s'éloigner, ni l'ignorer et rien d'autre ne comptait.

- La douche est à toi dans dix minutes, informa Kurt contre sa bouche.

Le jeune homme se recula et récupéra des vêtements dans un de ses grands placards coulissants avant de retourner se préparer dans la salle de bain. Blaine se pencha pour attraper ses affaires éparpillées sur le sol et enfila son boxer, tandis que Kurt se coiffait et s'enduisait le visage de crèmes hydratantes.

Il ré-apparut dans sa chambre complètement habillé et hydraté un peu plus d'une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Blaine le remplaça dans la pièce, un sourire s'étalant sur son visage lorsqu'ils se croisèrent et que Kurt le déshabilla du regard.

* * *

- Je te vois au lycée, murmura Blaine en glissant ses mains dans les poches arrières du pantalon de Kurt.

Il fronça le nez, mais acquiesça faiblement.

- Que se passe-t-il ? continua le jeune bouclé en penchant la tête sur le côté l'air intrigué.

- Je te l'ai dit hier, je ne peux pas être avec toi devant Karofsky.

Blaine le rapprocha de lui et posa son front contre le sien en ancrant son regard aux yeux bleus de Kurt.

- Ce connard ne gagnera pas, Kurt. Même si je ne peux pas être avec toi en public, il ne m'empêchera pas de l'être en dehors du lycée.

- Et s'il le découvre ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

- On trouvera une solution pour que ça n'arrive pas, et surtout, pour qu'il te foute la paix.

Kurt soupira et acquiesça en silence. Blaine laissa remonter une de ses mains pour venir la poser sur sa joue et l'embrassa tendrement avant de sortir ses clés de voiture et de quitter la résidence Hudson-Hummel.

Il resta en bas des escaliers quelques minutes après que Blaine ait refermé la porte de sa chambre et récupéra son sac de cours pour monter prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il s'installa entre Finn, qui lui lança un regard interrogateur, et son père, qui nourrissait sa petite soeur. Il se servit, sans prononcer le moindre mot, une tasse de café et attrapa une orange dans la corbeille de fruits posée au centre de la table.

- Quelqu'un de spécial ? demanda Burt en brisant le silence et en donnant une autre cuillerée de compote à Lizzie.

Kurt sursauta tellement fort qu'il laissa tomber son fruit sur le sol et n'osa pas le récupérer. Il avala difficilement sa salive et évita le regard que son père posait sur lui.

- Que… que veux-tu dire ?

- Le garçon qui vient de partir, expliqua-t-il. Est-ce quelqu'un de spécial pour toi ?

Il pesa le pour et le contre en se penchant pour rattraper son orange et commença à l'éplucher en ouvrant la bouche.

- Oui, il l'est.

- Bien, répondit Burt en hochant la tête. Tant mieux. J'espère que tu me le présenteras.

Kurt sourit faiblement avant de mordre dans un quartier du fruit.

Burt reposa le pot de compote ainsi que la cuillère sur la table avant de se lever pour aller travailler. Il pressa l'épaule de son fils et donna une tape dans le dos de Finn avant de quitter la pièce. Et Kurt se sentit soudainement plus léger, comme si un poids qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas d'avoir en lui, venait de le quitter par ce geste.

Son père ne s'était plus comporté ainsi avec lui depuis des mois. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se retournant pour l'observer ajuster sa casquette de baseball sur son crâne dégarni et enfiler sa doudoune démodée. Ils venaient de faire tous deux quelques pas l'un vers l'autre, aussi infimes soient-ils. Ils se rapprochaient lentement d'une relation père-fils qu'ils avaient vaguement connus quelques années auparavant.

* * *

- Hé oh, Anderson ! s'exclama Santana en claquant des doigts près de son visage pour attirer son attention.

Il secoua la tête et se retourna vers elle, assise en face de lui autour de la table qu'occupait habituellement le glee club à la cafétéria. Il reposa sa fourchette sur son plateau et fit un signe vers elle pour lui demander ce qu'elle désirait.

- Il t'a fait quoi l'autre gay refoulé ? demanda-t-elle en avalant une tomate cerise.

- Rien, siffla-t-il en attrapant un morceau de pain.

- Oh je t'en prie, on dirait que t'essaies de l'assassiner à distance. Vas-y, raconte-nous ce qu'il t'arrive, insista-t-elle en se tournant vers Quinn pour obtenir un peu de soutien.

La jolie blonde approuva et Blaine souffla en lançant un dernier regard noir au sportif, installé à la table à la droite de la leur.

- C'est juste un connard.

- Jusqu'ici rien de nouveau, commenta Quinn.

Blaine n'ajouta pas un mot et suivit Kurt du regard lorsqu'il le vit passer près de lui pour sortir de la cafétéria, une bouteille d'eau et son téléphone portable dans les mains.

- Oh ça y est, j'y suis, sourit Santana.

- Tu y es ?

- Ouais, j'ai compris. Tu veux éclater Karofsky à cause de Porcelaine, non ?

Il fronça les sourcils et Quinn prit la parole, pour continuer la déduction de son amie.

- Il se passe un truc entre Kurt et toi et tu détestes Karofsky car il le martyrise depuis son entrée au lycée, n'est-ce pas ?

- Plus ou moins, mais pourquoi ça vous intéresse ?

- Kurt est notre ami, répondit Quinn.

- Ouais, ce n'est pas parce que mademoiselle la Schtroumpfette en chef a décidé que l'on ne devait plus adresser la parole à Kurt, car il a soit-disant déshonoré le glee club, que l'on doit lui obéir. Alors, ne te fais pas prier le Hobbit et raconte-nous tout.

Blaine continua a les observer dubitatif face à l'air innocent que les deux jeunes filles affichaient.

- Vous êtes des commères.

- Et des garces, ajouta Quinn en souriant.

- Mais on sait pas mal de choses intéressantes sur tout le monde dans le lycée, compléta Santana.

Elle lança un regard complice à Quinn et se retourna vers Blaine en souriant.

- Vous vous préoccupez vraiment de Kurt ?

Elles acquiescèrent vivement.

- Et vous me promettez de ne rien répéter à personne ?

Santana grimaça et Quinn fit la moue, mais elles acceptèrent tout de même.

- Ok, souffla Blaine. Ce connard l'a embrassé.

Elles restèrent un moment à le fixer, avant que Quinn ne soit obligée de retenir Santana pour qu'elle reste assise sur le banc qu'elles occupaient.

- Il a osé toucher Porcelaine, cracha-t-elle en repoussant vivement la main de la blonde.

Blaine hocha la tête la mâchoire fermement contractée. Elle se mit à jurer en espagnol et Quinn passa une main dans son dos pour la calmer.

- Quand ? demanda la blonde d'une voix dure.

- L'an dernier.

- Et on n'a rien remarqué, siffla-t-elle. On était avec lui tous les jours et on n'a rien remarqué, putain !

- Laisse-nous t'aider, proposa Santana.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elles étaient d'anciennes amies de Kurt et, visiblement, se préoccupaient encore énormément de lui. Et puis, peut-être pourraient-elles être utiles.

- Je suis son ancienne couverture, Quinn est une garce et on est des cheerleaders. Avec nous deux, t'obtiens tout ce que tu veux savoir sur n'importe quel idiot de McKinley. Et t'es capable de détruire n'importe qui.

- Très bien, ça marche. Mais avant Karofsky, aidez-moi pour autre chose.

Elles se rapprochèrent de lui et Blaine sourit. Il venait de se trouver deux alliées.

* * *

La sonnerie annonçant la fin de la journée de cours venait de retentir et Kurt essayait tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin entre les différents groupes d'étudiants rejoignant le parking, lorsqu'une main se referma autour de son poignet et le tira violemment vers un couloir secondaire et presque vide. Son coeur s'accéléra et il avala sa salive en essayant de repérer quelqu'un qui pourrait lui être d'une quelconque aide dans la foule d'adolescents peuplant l'allée principale, mais sans résultat. Il devrait, comme d'habitude, se retrouver seul face à Karofsky et espérer qu'il ne le toucherait pas cette fois-ci.

Kurt se fit pousser contre une rangée de casiers et écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la personne venant juste de l'extraire de la foule d'élèves. Personne qui ne correspondait absolument pas au sportif. Il soupira presque d'aise sans lâcher la jeune fille, vêtue de son habituel uniforme de cheerleader, du regard. Quinn lui sourit en re-serrant sa queue de cheval blonde.

- Quinn, qu'est… commença-t-il, mais elle le coupa aussitôt.

- Salle 630.

Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle le tirait déjà vers les escaliers pour le mener jusqu'à la salle qu'elle venait d'indiquer. Il se laissa faire interdit et perplexe. Sérieusement, ils ne se parlaient plus depuis des mois. Et encore, en admettant qu'ils s'étaient à un moment adressés plus d'une dizaine de mots par semaine. Mais cela ne les avaient pas empêchés de s'apprécier. Kurt se souciait de Quinn et savait que ce sentiment était réciproque.

Elle s'arrêta soudainement face à la salle et le poussa à l'intérieur. Il eu le temps de croiser le sourire malicieux de Santana avant que celle-ci ne l'enferme dans la salle inoccupée. Il soupira de rage en s'approchant de la porte pour les obliger à le laisser sortir, quand deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de son ventre.

- Tu m'as manqué, soupira la voix de Blaine en embrassant sa nuque.

Kurt se retourna dans ses bras en soulevant un sourcil.

- Tu m'expliques ?

- Elles nous couvrent. Moi, je t'embrasse et elles, elles surveillent la porte pour empêcher que quiconque ne vienne nous déranger.

- Pourquoi ferraient-elles ça ? demanda Kurt en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pour toi, répondit simplement Blaine en se rapprochant de lui. Tu as des amies qui tiennent à toi, Kurt.

Il ne put répondre que les lèvres de Blaine se posaient contre les siennes et que sa langue quémandait l'accès à sa bouche, qui lui autorisa aussitôt en plaçant une main sur sa joue.

- Mes parents ne sont toujours pas rentrés, tu pourrais peut-être passer un peu, proposa Blaine d'une voix suave.

- Désolé, j'ai quelques petits trucs à régler. Mais après, je te rejoins si tu veux.

Blaine sourit en l'embrassant rapidement avant de le relâcher et de le laisser s'éloigner vers la porte, où Santana feignait de ne pas les observer à travers la vitre.

- Envoie-moi un message quand tu arrives.

Kurt hocha la tête, la main sur la poignée, et sortit. Quinn vérifiait qu'aucun élève ne s'approchait de cette partie du couloir, tandis que Santana était postée devant la salle. Il leur sourit reconnaissant et réajusta la hanse de sa sacoche en cuir sur son épaule avant de rejoindre sa voiture.

Il s'installa au volant et prit la route de la Dalton Academy, il avait un petit quelque chose à régler avec Sebastian et cela ne pouvait plus attendre un jour de plus. Il devait le voir ce soir même pour ne plus jamais à avoir affaire à lui dans le futur.

Il allait enfin se débarrasser du jeune homme et commencer à faire ses propres choix par lui-même, sans être ni contraint, ni forcé.

* * *

Une fois là-bas Kurt s'adossa devant la porte de la salle commune des Warblers et attendit la fin de la réunion, les bras croisés. Lorsqu'il aperçu les premiers Warblers sortir, il se redressa impassible aux regards étonnés qu'il provoqua par son absence d'uniforme. Sebastian sortit en compagnie de deux autres chanteurs et s'excusa vivement en l'apercevant. Il fronça les sourcils l'air sévère en avançant vers lui et l'attrapa violemment par le bras pour le traîner jusqu'aux dortoirs, deux étages plus haut.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là, putain ? siffla-t-il une fois que la porte de sa chambre eu claqué derrière eux. T'es malade ou quoi ? On aurait pu te voir !

- Ça t'en aurait posé des problèmes, n'est ce pas ? se moqua Kurt en le repoussant. Ta parfaite petite chorale se serait demandée pourquoi un inconnu trainait dans les couloirs à t'attendre, et ça tu ne le veux pas. Personne ne doit être au courant de ton petit business, on le sait tous les deux.

- _Tu_ es un problème. J'essaie encore de calmer Karofsky depuis que tu l'as giflé, espèce d'idiot. A quoi pensais-tu ?

Kurt inspira profondément en se refermant sur lui-même à la mention de cet épisode encore trop frais et douloureux pour lui.

- Et toi, à quoi pensais-tu en m'envoyant l'attendre ? demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement vacillante. Tu es au courant de tout Sebastian, tu étais là quand il a agressé Azimio et tu m'as quand même envoyé pour que je me retrouve seul avec lui. Je savais que tu es un connard, mais là tu as dépassé les bornes.

- Oh s'il te plait, Kurt, arrête. C'était l'année dernière ! Passe à autre chose maintenant, ça en devient pitoyable à force.

- Pitoyable ? répéta-t-il. Je suis pitoyable car une brute me répète régulièrement que je lui appartiens et menace mes proches ?

Sebastian laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur en lissant un de ses sourcils.

- Que veux-tu qu'il fasse, sérieusement ? T'enlever et te forcer à l'épouser ?

- Non, répondit fortement Kurt. S'en prendre à Blaine fait plus partie de ses projets.

Le Warbler se figea et son sourire se crispa aussitôt le prénom du jeune bouclé introduit dans la conversation.

- J'ai su à l'instant même où je vous ai vu ensemble que tu allais le mêler à tes problèmes, siffla Sebastian. Blaine tient à toi, mais tu vas juste le faire horriblement souffrir, comme tu le fais avec n'importe quel mec. Je te jure que si Karofsky le touche, Kurt… menaça-t-il.

Kurt s'avança d'un pas lent, mais déterminé, jusqu'à lui et le foudroya de son regard glacé et menaçant.

- Il est temps de se préoccuper de Blaine vu que tu es à l'origine de tout ceci. Je ne suis pas toi, je ne compte pas le tromper puis me préoccuper de sa souffrance, ni même l'entraîner dans des problèmes dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence avant de devenir la cible de Karofsky. Tu es mal placé pour t'inquiéter de ce qui peut lui arriver.

- Que veux-tu ? demanda Sebastian en faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais.

- Tout arrêter.

Il ouvrit la pochette extérieure de son sac et en sortit une pochette en plastique transparente qui renfermait quelques comprimés ovales et colorés.

- J'en ai marre, Sebastian. Débrouille-toi tout seul avec tes conneries, j'arrête tout, répéta-t-il.

- Tu penses sérieusement que c'est aussi simple ? Que tu décides de me lâcher et que j'accepte docilement ?

- C'est ça, t'as compris.

Il le nargua par un sourire moqueur et déposa la pochette dans la paume de sa main. Sebastian inspira profondément en repliant ses doigts autour des comprimés.

- Et pour Blaine, ne t'en fais pas, je compte bien le garder près de moi et ne pas le faire souffrir. Tout ce que tu as été incapable de faire avec lui.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Bienvenue à Quinn et Santana, et sans doute bientôt au revoir Sebastian.

J'espère que ce n'est pas trop difficile pour vous de suivre vu que je fais des références aux anciens chapitres. Si, vous en avez besoin, dites-le moi et je ferai des résumés en début de chaque chapitre.

J'attends vos avis sur ce chapitre et à bientôt.

PS : Ca ne va rien changer dans votre lecture, mais comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué j'ai passé le rating de M à T. Au début je prévoyais des scènes de violences, mais pour finir je n'écrirai pas de passages violents et détaillés. Il n'y aura pas besoin de rating M.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Le tintement du verre brisé**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**- Cecile78 : **Merci beaucoup, ça me touche énormément.

**- Mlie : **J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire et, comme d'habitude, merci beaucoup pour ta lecture et ta review.

* * *

**Résumé des derniers chapitres :**

Kurt se rapproche petit à petit de Burt et a coupé tout contact avec Sebastian. Sa relation avec Blaine devient de plus en plus sérieuse. Quinn et Santana ont décidé d'aider Blaine à se venger de Karofsky et à l'éloigner de Kurt.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**

Il devait être aux alentours de onze heures du soir lorsque Kurt toqua à la porte du bureau de son père, situé au fond du couloir au rez-de-chaussé. Il se tortilla nerveusement les doigts en attendant une réponse de l'homme qui, comme à son habitude, travaillait tard le soir sur la comptabilité ou les commandes du garage. La voix forte de Burt l'autorisa à pénétrer dans la pièce et Kurt tourna la poignée métallique.

Son père était installé derrière son imposant bureau recouvert de dossiers et de liasses de papier en toutes sortes et de couleurs variées, et Kurt ne put s'empêcher de penser que la pièce avait besoin d'un bon rangement et d'une classification digne de ce nom. Burt releva la tête, l'air exténué, et reposa ses lunettes près de son clavier d'ordinateur.

- Kurt, commença-t-il étonné. Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Il sourit légèrement en s'installant dans le fauteuil face à son père et secoua la tête.

- Non, non ça va papa.

Il vit les yeux de son père s'écarquiller face à ce dernier mot. Il ne l'avait plus employé depuis un long moment, préférant éviter toute conversation avec lui et n'utilisant aucune marque de tendresse ou d'amour envers lui. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas son père, au contraire Burt était tout ce qui lui restait. Il était sa seule famille, même si désormais Finn, Carole et Lizzie s'étaient ajoutés.

- Tu es rentré tôt, continua Burt, une once d'espoir et de fierté dans le regard.

- J'ai dîné chez Blaine, expliqua Kurt.

Burt esquissa un sourire sincère et Kurt rougit. Il n'avait jamais assumé une relation comme il le faisait avec Blaine, surtout pas devant son père. Il se racla la gorge, sa soirée avec le jeune homme n'était pas la raison de sa venue.

- C'est fini, annonça-t-il comme si ces simples mots expliquaient tout et que Burt le comprenait.

- Qu'est ce qui est fini ? demanda l'homme en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tout ce dont je n'aurais pas du être impliqué. Je suis désolé, tu t'es inquiété pour moi.

Au bout d'un moment, bien trop long pour Kurt, Burt hocha la tête faisant ainsi savoir qu'il avait compris de quoi il parlait.

- Merci, Kurt.

Il ouvrit les bras en signe d'invitation et Kurt se leva incertain. Burt le blottit contre lui et il se laissa peu à peu aller dans cette étreinte, son coeur ratant quelques battements au passage.

- Quelque soit les choix que tu pourras faire, Kurt, je t'aimerai et je continuerai à veiller sur toi.

Kurt acquiesça inutilement dans le cou de son père qui resserra sa prise et essaya de ne pas pleurer. Leur étreinte lui semblait étrangement inconfortable et rassurante à la fois. Burt ne l'y avait pas habitué, les contacts physiques n'avaient jamais été leur spécialité.

- Je suis fier de toi.

Cette fois-ci, Kurt renifla pour refouler ses larmes et inspira profondément en tremblotant. Son père était fier de lui, chose qui n'était plus arrivé depuis son enfance. Et il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux. Burt rigola en chassant les premières larmes du dos de sa main, puis la replaça dans le dos de son fils qui noua ses bras autour de son cou, bien décidé à profiter du moment.

* * *

- Alors on fait quoi ? demanda Santana en le rattrapant dans le couloir après la répétition du glee club.

Blaine se retourna en soupirant, Quinn à ses côtés.

- Que veux-tu faire ? On ne peut pas aller le voir en plein milieu du lycée et lui dire "ne touche plus à Kurt ou on t'éclate".

- Si on peut, assura Santana sans le quitter du regard.

- Arrête ça, Sant'. On ne peut pas faire ça et tu le sais aussi bien que nous.

Santana soupira bruyamment en posant ses mains sur ses hanches et en soulevant un sourcil.

- Donc, on fait quoi ? répéta-t-elle.

Quinn lança un regard désespéré vers Blaine qui passa une main sur sa nuque.

- On ne sait pas, répondit-il. Et avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit, on en parle à Kurt. Je ne veux rien faire dans son dos.

La jeune hispanique marmonna un commentaire désobligeant que Blaine préféra ne pas relever et ils reprirent leur route vers le parking.

- Vous avez des choses prévues pour ce soir ? demanda soudainement Quinn en les observant tour à tour, alors que Blaine poussait la porte de sortie. On pourrait se rejoindre et voir ce qu'on compte faire pour que Karofsky le laisse tranquille.

- Au Breadstix ? proposa Blaine. Je demande à Kurt.

Il eu à peine le temps de sortir son téléphone portable que Santana lui retira des mains.

- T'es débile ou te le fais exprès ? On ne doit pas vous voir ensemble, mais tu comptes passer la soirée au restaurant avec lui.

- Venez chez moi, les invita Quinn en haussant les épaules. Ma mère est à un repas d'affaire, elle ne rentrera pas avant minuit. Vingt heures c'est bon ?

Santana fit la moue, mais accepta en rendant son portable à Blaine lui autorisant, cette fois-ci, à contacter Kurt.

Envoyé à 17h06 : _T'es libre ce soir ? - Blaine._

La réponse fut presque immédiate et Santana se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour la lire.

Reçu à 17h06 : _Ca dépend, que prévois-tu ? - Kurt._

Envoyé à 17h07 : _Sois prêt vers 19h30, tu le découvriras par toi même - B._

- "Pas de problème, à tout à l'heure", lut Santana quand le message suivant arriva. Si ça ce n'est pas une relation dégoulinante de confiance, pathétique.

Elle rejoint sa voiture et Quinn soupira en passant son bras sous celui de Blaine.

* * *

Il était dans les alentours de dix-neuf heures trente - vingt-sept précisément, à en croire la montre de Kurt - et il commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter en guettant le moindre mouvement ou bruit dans sa rue. Il appuya sur le bouton central de son téléphone portable pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas manqué un message ou appel de Blaine, mais visiblement pas. En tout cas, pas depuis les trois derrières minutes.

Kurt soupira en écartant un des rideaux de la fenêtre donnant sur la rue en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Blaine était en retard et il mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qu'il avait prévu pour la soirée. Il laissa glisser le tissu transparent entre ses doigts en jetant un regard vers l'intersection qu'il pouvait apercevoir depuis l'intérieur de la maison, mais toujours pas de 4x4 à l'horizon.

Il s'éloigna en soupirant et vérifia sa tenue dans le grand miroir de l'entrée. Il renoua son foulard et sursauta lorsque la sonnette retentit.

En souriant, il attrapa la poignée et écarquilla les yeux en se retrouvant nez à nez avec un bouquet d'une dizaine de roses. Blaine les lui tendit, une sourire magnifique aux lèvres, et ancra ses pupilles pétillantes dans ses yeux. Kurt attrapa précieusement le bouquet et laissa glisser ses doigts sur les pétales blanches et rouges sans pouvoir retenir un immense sourire d'ourler ses fines lèvres rosées. On ne lui avait jamais offert de fleurs avant cela. Pas même une marguerite cueillie à la hâte dans l'herbe, ni même un pissenlit récolté sur le bord d'un champ. Rien, pas une seule. Et là, il ne pouvait contrôlait les battements frénétiques de son coeur, ni le léger tremblement de ses doigts caressant les douces pétales avec précaution. Blaine venait de lui offrir son premier bouquet. Dix magnifiques roses blanches et rouges.

- Merci, susurra-t-il en passant un bras autour du cou de Blaine et y nicha son visage. Elles sont magnifiques.

- De rien, sourit-il. Et désolé pour le retard, il y avait un monde fou chez le fleuriste.

Kurt effleura son cou de son nez avant d'y déposer un léger baiser et de se reculer.

Il le tira par la main jusqu'à la cuisine pour mettre le bouquet dans un vase tout en en profitant pour questionner Blaine sur ses intentions.

- Alors, où comptes-tu m'emmener ?

- Pas très loin, répondit simplement Blaine en haussant les épaules.

Kurt souleva un sourcil en posant le vase sur la table de la cuisine pour le descendre dans sa chambre en rentrant.

- Pas plus de détail ?

- Non, attrape juste ta veste et tu le découvriras rapidement.

Il obéit et le suivit jusqu'à sa voiture garé sur le trottoir d'en face. Ils s'installèrent tout deux et Blaine mit le contact en l'interrogant sur sa journée.

Kurt écoutait distraitement Blaine lui parler de la dernière réunion du glee club en fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'il reconnut la rue dans laquelle le jeune bouclé venait de tourner. Il mit son clignotant et se gara dans une allée de garage lui étant familière. Kurt descendit et hoqueta de surprise en se retournant vivement vers Blaine quand il put mieux apercevoir la grande bâtisse.

- On est chez les Fabray, s'étonna-t-il.

Blaine acquiesça en refermant la voiture et en se dirigeant vers Quinn qui venait d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée pour les accueillir. Kurt cligna des paupières encore hébété avant de les rejoindre sous le porche où la jeune fille les enlaça chaleureusement chacun leur tour.

- Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir, Kurt, sourit-elle en laissant glisser son bras autour de ses épaules.

- Fabray ! retentit la voix de Santana depuis l'intérieur de la demeure. Ramène tes fesses, je ne trouve pas l'huile d'olive.

Quinn les invita à prendre place dans le salon et s'enfuit dans la cuisine où Santana continuait à fouiller chaque placard à la recherche des différents ingrédients dont elle avait besoin.

Kurt et Blaine s'installèrent sur le sofa en daim crème devant la cheminée et les deux jeunes filles les rejoignirent peu de temps plus tard. Santana leur adressa un sourire rayonnant.

- A l'anéantissement de Karofsky, salua-t-elle d'une voix enjouée.

- Je… Qu… quoi ? se redressa vivement Kurt.

Blaine lui lança un regard noir et Quinn la félicita pour son tact d'un ton sec.

- C'est quoi cette connerie ? insista Kurt en se retournant vers Blaine pour rencontrer son regard.

- Calme-toi, Porcelaine. On veut juste vous aider à pouvoir être ensemble.

- C'est pour ça que je suis ici ? Vous aviez tout prévu, n'est-ce pas ?

Quinn s'assit près de lui et glissa un bras dans son dos, alors que Blaine attrapa sa main et la serra dans la sienne.

- On s'est ce qu'il t'a fait, commença Quinn d'une voix douce. Blaine nous a dit qu'il t'avait embrassé l'an dernier et on veut juste être utile. Il n'avait pas le droit de te faire ça, Kurt.

Kurt se dégagea vivement et sauta sur ses pieds.

- Tu n'avais pas le droit de le leur dire, siffla-t-il à l'intention de Blaine. Et je ne veux pas de votre aide. Je suis capable de me débrouiller tout seul avec Karofsky et de tout régler sans aucun d'entre vous.

- Non, tu ne peux pas, contredit fortement Santana en l'obligeant à se rasseoir entre Quinn et Blaine. On n'est pas en train de te demander la permission, compris ? Tu as trois personnes qui tiennent à toi et qui ont décidé de prendre les choses en main avec toi. Alors, arrête ta crise de nerf et accepte en vitesse le fait que l'on agira avec ou sans ton accord.

Il inspira profondément en la foudroyant du regard.

- Bien, accepta Kurt d'une voix cassante. Que comptez-vous faire ?

- Enfin une question intéressante, Hummel ! s'exclama-t-elle en posant une main sur sa hanche. Je propose de laisse Snixx régler ça. Il pourrait commençait par fai…

- Santana ! la coupa Quinn. Attendons au moins le plat pour cette conversation. Pour l'instant, viens m'aider en cuisine.

Blaine approuva vivement en apercevant le regard effrayé de Kurt. La jeune fille souffla et effleura la cuisse de Quinn quand elle la contourna pour se diriger vers l'autre pièce.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle à Blaine qui fronça les sourcils. Tu n'es pas le seul à être du côté de l'arc-en-ciel.

Il ne releva pas et Quinn la poussa vers la cuisine en secouant la tête.

- Désolé, murmura aussitôt Blaine en se tournant vers Kurt. Je n'aurais pas du leur parler de Karofsky sans ton accord et si tu veux que l'on reste en dehors de cette histoire, dis-le et on le fera.

Kurt acquiesça et se rapprocha de lui pour poser son menton sur son épaule.

- Je vous fais confiance.

Blaine sourit et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer à lui.

- Et je veux que vous m'aidiez, continua Kurt.

* * *

Blaine traçait des arabesques abstraites sur la peau nue et douce de la hanche de Kurt en fixant le plafond. Il soupira et enfouit plus profondément sa tête dans l'oreiller. Il était à deux doigts d'avoir tout ce qu'il désirait. Il n'avait plus qu'à éloigner et à se débarrasser de Karofsky, puis Kurt serait officiellement sien.

Ce foutu footballeur était le seul à les empêcher d'être ensemble. Et Blaine le haïssait encore un peu plus pour se mettre au travers de son bonheur avec Kurt. Cette brute n'avait tout simplement pas le droit de dicter à Kurt ce qu'il devait faire ou pas, avec qui il pouvait être ou non. Il n'était rien pour Kurt. Juste une source de peur et de souffrance. Cela devait s'arrêter, personne n'avait le droit de faire du mal à Kurt. Il ne le permettrait pas.

Il laissa courir sa main le long de son dos et Kurt grogna dans son sommeil avant de se rapprocher encore plus de lui et de raffermir sa prise autour de sa taille. Blaine sourit en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

- Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi, murmura-t-il.

Il entrelaça sa main libre à celle de Kurt qui reposait sur sa poitrine et l'observa un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

- Je t'aime tellement, Kurt.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce dixième chapitre.

Je vais être pas mal occupée ces prochains temps avec mes révisions et autre, mais j'essaierai de ne pas trop espacer les délais entre les nouveaux chapitres. Normalement ça ne sera pas plus de deux semaines entre chaque publication, je n'ai malheureusement pas trop le temps d'écrire en ce moment. Mais je voulais tout de même vous prévenir au cas où je prendrai du retard et que je ne pourrai pas mettre la suite avant plusieurs semaines.

A bientôt et une review me motive énormément.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Le tintement du verre brisé**

* * *

**Réponse à Mlie : **Merci beaucoup, ça me fait super plaisir. J'espère que tu vas apprécier ce court chapitre et courage pour tes révisions.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 :**

Le lendemain matin, Kurt se dirigea d'un pas lent vers sa chambre et sourit en observant Blaine, assis sur le bord du matelas pour enfiler ses mocassins. Il se glissa derrière lui, l'encerclant de ses jambes et posa son menton sur son épaule. Le jeune homme tourna la tête et embrassa sa mâchoire avant de se pencher pour plier le bas de son jean brut. Kurt soupira et noua ses bras autour de son ventre. Il tritura le coton de son polo en regardant leur reflet dans le miroir mural face à son lit.

Il soupira d'aise et sourit à la vision de lui renvoya la glace. Ils ressemblaient à n'importe quel couple sans problème et heureux. Ils étaient simplement enlacés et rien ne semblaient pouvoir entraver leur bonheur. Leur _amour_.

Kurt frissonna à cette pensée. Il n'avait jamais penser ainsi et avait seulement osé imaginer pareille situation, mais il était rapidement redescendu de son nuage fait de romantisme et d'espoir. Sauf que, désormais, Blaine était là, avec lui. Il avait réussi à le changer, pour ne pas dire l'améliorer. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Kurt avait eu besoin de lui. Il attendait que quelqu'un prenne enfin soin de lui, s'attache à lui et se donne la peine de lui faire reprendre goût à la vie. Blaine l'avait fait en réussissant à lui faire prendre conscience qu'il vivait cette vie monotone et bancale uniquement car il le désirait. Il lui avait donné la force de se sortir de là, de couper tout contact avec Sebastian et allait essayer d'éloigner Karofsky. Blaine avait été tout ce dont Kurt avait le plus besoin.

Il enfouit son visage dans sa nuque en souriant et murmura un "merci" à peine audible. Blaine releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils et l'observa du coin de l'oeil. Kurt resserra sa prise autour de son ventre et laissa remonter une main le long de son torse jusqu'à sa poitrine. Son coeur rata un battement lorsque ses doigts se stoppèrent près du sien et il put sentir les battements réguliers contre sa paume.

Il était de plus en plus certain qu'il tombait amoureux du jeune homme et, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu penser quelques mois plus tôt, cela ne l'effrayait absolument pas. Ne l'effrayait absolument _plus_.

Kurt se mordilla la lèvre inférieure pour retenir l'immense sourire fleurissant sur ses fines lèvres roses et pour taire les quelques mots qu'il était prêt à murmurer sans même sans rendre compte.

_Je t'aime._

Il préféra caresser la peau douce et sensible du cou de Blaine de son nez, puis de recouvrir sa mâchoire de baisers légers et tendres. Il ne pouvait pas encore prononcer ces mots. Pas avant d'être sûr de pouvoir tenir les promesses silencieuses qu'ils contenaient. Ils avaient déjà fait de grands pas dans leur relation, mais celle-ci était encore fragile. Certains obstacles se dressaient encore entre eux, au grand dam des deux jeunes hommes.

Blaine attrapa sa main et l'entrelaça à la sienne en penchant la tête pour rencontrer ses lèvres. Kurt sourit en fermant les yeux et en l'embrassant en retour.

- Je peux te demander quelque chose ? demanda Kurt une fois que leur baiser fut rompu.

Blaine acquiesça en se calant contre son torse.

- Pourrais-tu rester pour le petit-déjeuner ? continua-t-il. Mon père aimerait faire ta connaissance.

- Tu veux que je rencontre ton père ? répéta Blaine en se raidissant.

Kurt approuva et observa Blaine réfléchir un instant.

- C'est un grand pas dans une relation…

- Je sais, le coupa Kurt. C'est la raison pour laquelle je le souhaite. Tu es important pour moi et j'aimerais qu'il te connaisse.

Blaine pencha la tête pour pouvoir observer son visage et posa ses beaux yeux mordorés et pétillants dans les siens. Il hocha la tête et se dégagea de son étreinte avant de tendre une main à Kurt pour qu'il en fasse de même.

Ils gravirent les marches jusqu'au rez de chaussé et Kurt poussa la porte de la cuisine en lançant un sourire encourageant à Blaine.

- Bonjour, salua-t-il joyeusement lorsque Finn et Burt se retournèrent vers lui l'air fatigué.

Finn grogna une réponse en remuant sa cuillère dans son bol de céréales multicolores. Burt hocha la tête et attrapa son mug pour avaler une gorgée de café.

Tous deux avaient détourné le regard et Kurt posa une main sur sa hanche en se raclant la gorge. Il avança dans la pièce et fit signe à Blaine de le suivre pour s'installer autour de la petite table circulaire encombrée de différents aliments en tous genres.

- J'ai invité Blaine à petit-déjeuner avec nous, commença Kurt.

- C'est cool, marmonna Finn d'une voix endormie.

Kurt lui lança un rapide regard pas complètement certain qu'il avait réellement écouté ce qu'il venait de dire, puis laisser glisser son attention sur son père qui avait relevé le nez de sa tasse encore fumante.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas un problème.

Burt hocha la tête de gauche à droite en détaillant Blaine du regard, le yeux soudain plus écarquillés et vifs.

- Je voulais vous présenter l'un à l'autre, sourit Kurt en observant Blaine et Burt tour à tour.

Blaine sourit à l'homme et se présenta chaleureusement. Burt acquiesça avant de lui tendre la main par dessus la boîte de céréales de Finn. Il la lui serra fermement en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- Appelle-moi Burt, proposa-t-il.

* * *

Kurt se mordillait la lèvre inférieure en observant Blaine, négligemment appuyé contre son casier et entouré par la moitié du glee club. Il haïssait d'être aussi proche de lui sans pouvoir l'approcher.

Ils s'étaient quittés après le petit-déjeuner pour venir séparément au lycée et Kurt avait aperçu Rachel sauter littéralement sur Blaine une fois son moteur coupé. Le glee club était visiblement débordé par les répétitions et les membres se devaient de se plier aux désirs de Rachel, sous peine de la voir leur courir après dans tout le lycée pour les tirer de force jusqu'à l'auditorium dans le but de juger de son solo.

Malheureusement pour Kurt, Blaine n'échappait pas à cette règle. Il savait qu'elle allait le faire passer ses fins d'après-midi assis sur une chaise de la salle de chant ou dans un fauteuil de l'auditorium, comme lui avait du le faire à de nombreuses reprises lorsqu'il était encore dans le glee club. Et le club n'avait pas encore débuté l'apprentissage de leurs chorégraphies.

Kurt grimaça et claqua la porte de son casier alors que la plupart des élèves retournaient déjà en cours. Les membres de la chorale se dissipèrent en se saluant de la main et en se donnant rendez-vous ce midi. Blaine leur sourit en acquiesça avant de rapidement récupérer un livre dans son propre casier. Il croisa le regard de Kurt planté sur lui lorsqu'il se retourna, prêt à se rendre en géographie. Il lança un rapide regard circulaire au couloir et s'avança pour rapidement planter ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Kurt eut à peine le temps de fermer les paupières que Blaine s'éclipsait et le laissait seul dans le couloir désert, son livre de cours pressé contre son torse.

Il soupira fortement, mais Blaine avait déjà tourné au coin du couloir pour rejoindre l'aile Est de l'établissement. Il savait qu'il était lui aussi en retard en cours, mais ne souhaitait pas bouger. Il ne comptait pas sécher, ne l'avait plus fait depuis des mois, sauf qu'il ne voulait pas non plus passer une cinquantaine de minutes à rester assis au dernier rang de la classe et en essayant de se concentrer sur quelque chose de pas trop inintéressant.

Kurt réajusta la hanse de son sac et s'apprêtait à, pour finir, aller en classe lorsqu'un raclement de gorge le fit se stopper. Il allait se retourner en se maudissant pour s'être fait prendre à traîner dans les couloirs par Figgins, mais une main se referma fermement autour de son épaule. Kurt grimaça en tournant la tête pour croiser le visage de Karofsky, ses traits affichant un mélange de colère et de méchanceté qui le fit presque frissonner.

Il siffla quand sa prise se raffermit et se fit encore plus possessive. David le fit pivoter et le détailla un moment. Il s'avança vers lui, le forçant à reculer jusqu'à se retrouver contre le mur métallique.

- Joli foulard, sourit le sportif en écrasant une main sur le casier proche de son visage.

Kurt soutenu son regard et contracta fermement les poings pour canaliser sa peur. Il ne devait pas trembler, il ne pouvait. Il était temps d'arrêter de vivre dans la crainte et de ne plus offrir le plaisir malsain de le voir tétanisé à cette brute. Il se força à se calmer et se persuada que tout serait bientôt fini. Blaine n'avait cessé de répéter lors du dîner chez Quinn qu'il serait bientôt débarrassé de lui. Ils devaient seulement essayer de calmer et d'éloigner pacifiquement Karofsky dans quelques jours, pour le moment Kurt devait l'affronter sans crainte.

Il se redressa et planta ses yeux céruléens, plus glacials que jamais, dans les siens.

- Merci.

Karofsky sourit de toutes ses dents et laissa glisser ses doigts vers sa nuque pour attraper le nœud du foulard. Kurt se dégagea vivement.

- Ne me touche pas, siffla-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

- Je fais ce que je veux de toi, tu m'appartiens.

Il réussit à détacher le foulard et à découvrir sa nuque avant que Kurt ne puisse s'écarter une seconde fois.

- On dirait que tu ne m'as pas écouté.

Kurt fronça les sourcils, insensible au regard de plus en plus menaçant de Karofsky.

- Je t'avais interdit de revoir ce mec et tu me reviens plein de marques, Kurt.

Il acquiesça en soutenant ses yeux s'assombrissant. Karofsky contracta la mâchoire et grinça des dents. Il se pencha vers lui et s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose lorsque des bruits de pas retentirent au loin. Il se recula après un dernier regard menaçant et Kurt put apercevoir Santana se diriger vers eux, sa queue de cheval rebondissant à intervalles réguliers et sa démarche encore plus sûre que d'habitude.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Lopez ? siffla Karofsky en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Santana ne répondit pas et le détailla simplement avant de se poster devant lui.

- Dégage, siffla-t-elle.

Elle le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne, sans rien ajouter, au coin du couloir, puis se retourna vers Kurt pour lui tendre la main. Il y glissa la sienne et elle le tira vers elle pour l'enlacer. L'accolade dura peu de temps, mais cela suffit à Kurt pour reprendre son souffle. Blaine, Quinn et Santana étaient là pour lui désormais. Aucun d'eux n'allait le laisser tomber.

- Je vais chercher Fabray, annonça Santana en se dégageant. On oublie les plans pacifistes de Blaine et on passe à ma vision des choses.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Onzième chapitre très court, bien trop à mon goût, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps d'en écrire plus. A l'origine il comportait plus de scènes sauf qu'il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre et le passage du bac pour les avoir.

J'espère qu'il vous aura tout de même plu, je voulais vous poster un petit quelque chose avant d'arrêter d'écrire le temps de mes révisions. Je ne peux pas vous dire précisément quand arrivera la suite, mais ce ne sera pas avant début juillet.

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et à bientôt.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Le tintement du verre brisé**

* * *

**Rappel du dernier chapitre :**

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Lopez ? siffla Karofsky en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine._

_Santana ne répondit pas et le détailla simplement avant de se poster devant lui._

_- Dégage, siffla-t-elle._

_Elle le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne, sans rien ajouter, au coin du couloir, puis se retourna vers Kurt pour lui tendre la main. Il y glissa la sienne et elle le tira vers elle pour l'enlacer. L'accolade dura peu de temps, mais cela suffit à Kurt pour reprendre son souffle. Blaine, Quinn et Santana étaient là pour lui désormais. Aucun d'eux n'allait le laisser tomber._

_- Je vais chercher Fabray, annonça Santana en se dégageant. On oublie les plans pacifistes de Blaine et on passe à ma vision des choses._

* * *

**Chapitre 12 :**

Quinn était parfaitement consciente de son pouvoir de séduction. De l'effet de son beau visage, de son sourire charmeur et de son corps parfait sur la gente masculine et féminine. Alors, il ne lui avait fallu que quelques secondes pour se laisser convaincre par le plan de Santana.

Elle recouvrit sa joue d'une fine couche de blush couleur pèche et s'humidifia les lèvres avant de ranger sa trousse de maquillage et se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers la salle de sport.

Le plan était simple et reflétait totalement Santana : amadouer Karofsky grâce à ses traits et se servir de son côté garce pour l'éloigner de Kurt, au moins, jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent une solution définitive pour qu'il le laisse tranquille. Elle ne lui restait plus qu'à y arriver pour Kurt, mais aussi pour eux. Blaine et Santana tenaient à Kurt autant qu'elle et aucun d'entre eux ne voulaient qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. Kurt avait déjà assez souffert pour vivre une autre expérience douloureuse.

Quinn poussa précautionneusement la porte des vestiaires et y jeta un coup d'oeil. Elle fronça le nez en sentant l'immonde mélange de sueur, de déodorant et de chaussettes, mais remarqua Karofsky sur un banc près des douches. Elle referma la porte et s'adossa au mur pour attendre qu'il ne sorte.

Elle soupira en jetant un regard ennuyé à sa montre, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que plusieurs joueurs rejoignirent le couloir en riant et discutant bruyamment. Certains la dévisagèrent, un sourire se voulant charmeur aux lèvres, et elle leva les yeux au ciel en se reculant pour éviter quelques mains baladeuses. Elle chercha Karofsky des yeux et l'interpella dès qu'elle l'aperçût taper l'épaule d'un de ses coéquipier et replacer son sac de sport sur son épaule.

Il se retourna pour chercher la provenance de sa voix et fronça les sourcils en la repérant, sur la pointe des pieds derrière quelques joueurs de première année.

- Fabray, soupira-t-il en la rejoignant.

- Salut Dave, comment s'est passé l'entraînement ?

- Que veux-tu ? continua-t-il en ignorant sa question.

Quinn lui fit signe de la suivre et se dirigea vers les salles de classes. Elle pénétra dans la première qu'elle trouva vide et se hissa sur le bureau, attendant que le sportif ne referme la porte derrière lui.

- Alors ? s'enquit-il une seconde fois.

- Je t'ai observé lors du dernier match, Dave, commença-t-elle en lui offrant son plus beau sourire. Tu es vraiment doué, as-tu pensé à continuer le football à la fac ?

Karofsky fronça les paupières en la détaillant l'air sceptique. Quinn enroula une mèche de ses longs et soyeux cheveux blonds autour de son index en l'observant innocemment.

- J'ai demandé une bourse, ouais, répondit-il pas complètement convaincu par son attitude.

- Oh c'est super, mais tu ne penses pas que tu aurais plus de chances d'en décrocher une avec un dossier scolaire irréprochable ?

Il lui fit signe de s'expliquer et Quinn sourit en sautant du bureau, s'avançant vers lui d'une démarche confiante et digne.

- J'ai entendu des rumeurs à propos de toi maltraitant un élève du lycée et mes sources sont plutôt sûres. Tu ne trouverais pas ça dommage que j'aide ces rumeurs à se propager, David ?

- Qu'attends-tu de moi ? demanda-t-il en la jugeant d'un oeil sombre.

- Rien de bien difficile, répondit Quinn en haussant les épaules. Laisse Kurt tranquille.

Karofsky l'attrapa par le poignet et la plaqua contre le mur à côté d'eux.

- Ecoute-moi bien, Fabray, siffla-t-il. Tu vas gentiment rester en dehors de cette histoire. Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez Lopez, Anderson et toi, mais vous ferriez mieux de vous mêlez de vos affaires.

- Sinon quoi ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil, nullement intimidée par le sportif. Que vas-tu faire si je refuse ? Menacer Kurt, le forcer à quitter Blaine ou lui dire qu'il t'appartient ?

Il relâcha inconsciemment la pression autour de son poignet et elle se dégagea en se le massant légèrement.

- Je te l'ai dit, mes sources sont sûres.

Quinn lui adressa un dernier sourire, bien plus forcé que les précédents, puis quitta la salle de classe en récupérant son téléphone portable dans la poche de sa veste. Elle tapa rapidement un message à Santana pour la prévenir que Karofsky n'avait pas accepté les menaces comme elles l'avaient prévu.

* * *

- Brittany ! hurla Rachel, en accourant vers la jeune fille. Je t'ai demandé de danser devant moi et non pas de me voler la vedette.

Blaine soupira bruyamment en observant Rachel expliquer à la jeune danseuse comment se placer. Il tourna la tête vers Santana, occupée à faire craquer ses phalanges, puis vers Quinn qui lançait un regard dès plus noir à leur soliste.

Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'ils répétaient pour les communales, sans la présence de Monsieur Schue ayant été retenu par une réunion, et Rachel s'était auto-proclamée coach. Pour ne pas dire tyran. Elle les faisait exécuter encore et encore la même chorégraphie, sans jamais se lasser de critiquer le moindre faux pas. Plus aucun membre ne semblait supporter ces critiques, même Finn la fixait comme s'il mourrait d'envie de la bâillonner et de l'enfermer dans le placard de la salle de chant.

- Allez, en place tout le monde, ordonna Rachel en claquant des mains. Nous sommes encore loin d'être au point, donc dépêchez-vous.

- Je vais me la faire, siffla Santana en serrant les poings et en commençant à se diriger vers elle.

Quinn l'empêcha fermement de faire un pas de plus et Blaine tenta de la calmer.

- Mais on ne peut tout de même pas laisser cette naine nous martyriser ! cracha-t-elle tandis que Rachel poussait Tina vers le fond de la scène.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure sachant parfaitement qu'elle avait raison, mais acquiesça. Santana le fixa l'air horrifié et entendit à peine Rachel leur crier de venir se placer.

- On recommence du début encore une fois, puis vous pourriez rentrer chez vous. Mais je veux que pour demain tout le monde ait appris les paroles de notre collégiale, dit Rachel en s'avançant vers la chaîne hifi pour appuyer sur le bouton "play" et reprendre la chorégraphie du début.

- Mais bien sûr, glissa Santana et Quinn leva les yeux au ciel.

Les premières notes de la chanson résonnèrent dans l'auditorium, mais Santana ne se détendit pas et continua de fusiller Rachel du regard. Blaine l'ignora et laissa glisser ses mains jusqu'à la taille de Quinn pour exécuter les quelques pas que Monsieur Schue leur avait attribué.

Il la fit tourbillonner avant de reculer pour laisser un autre duo prendre leur place au centre de la scène. Il sentit son téléphone portable vibrer dans la poche de son pantalon et essaya de l'attraper sans que Rachel ne le remarque. Il eut le temps d'apercevoir le nom de Kurt s'afficher sur l'écran tactile avant que l'appareil ne lui soit arraché des mains. Relevant rapidement la tête, il se retrouva face aux pupilles noisettes de Rachel et à ses sourcils froncés.

- Pas de téléphone pendant les répétitions, grinça-t-elle. Nous répétons pour les communales, pas pour un simple numéro de groupe à présenter à Monsieur Schue le vendredi soir.

- Rends-moi mon portable, Rachel.

- Mais visiblement tout le monde sur cette scène, ne prend pas la compétition aussi sérieusement qu'il ne le devrait, continua-t-elle en ignorant sa demande. Ca me déçoit, particulièrement de ta part, Blaine. Peut-être que tu le fais exprès, tu ne veux pas que les New Directions gagnent pour pouvoir assurer la victoire aux Warblers. Tu regrettes de les avoir quitté et veux nous le faire payer, non ?

Blaine siffla en essayant de lui reprendre l'appareil des mains, mais Rachel l'éloigna en soutenant son regard et en soulevant un sourcil interrogateur.

- Donne-moi juste ce téléphone.

- Pourquoi ? Tu comptes appeler ton ancienne chorale pour leur communiquer notre liste de chansons ?

- Putain, Berry, fous-lui la paix, s'écria Santana en s'avançant vers elle d'un air menaçant.

Rachel ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais fut interrompu par un second appel.

- Laisse-moi répondre, demanda Blaine d'une voix beaucoup plus calme et posée que celle de son amie.

Elle sembla hésiter un moment, laissant son regard passer de l'appareil qu'elle tenait dans la main à Blaine qui attendait le moindre geste de sa part.

- Je dois répondre, Rachel.

- Nous sommes en train de perdre du temps sur la séance de répétition, déclara Quinn en se mêlant à la conversation.

Rachel se mordit la lèvre inférieure, à moitié convaincue par cet argument. Le téléphone vibra une fois de plus dans sa paume et Blaine passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant.

- Tu le récupéreras après qu'on ait fini de revoir la chorégraphie, trancha-t-elle en s'éloignant avec le portable. Kurt devrait savoir que la compétition est plus importante que tout. Du moins, il le savait avant de quitter le glee club. Il peut attendre, conclut-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Rachel !

- T'es sérieusement en train de le lui confisquer ? s'indigna Santana, les yeux écarquillés.

Rachel ne répondit pas et remit la chanson au début une fois de plus.

* * *

Kurt se mordit la lèvre inférieure en lançant un regard alarmé derrière lui. Il raccrocha et pressa une fois de plus le bouton d'appel en priant silencieusement pour que Blaine réponde. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait bien être en train de faire, mais il avait besoin qu'il décroche son putain de portable tout de suite.

Il avait besoin de _lui_ tout de suite.

Il tomba encore une fois sur sa boîte vocale et laissa échapper un gémissement brisé en sanglotant. Tout allait mal. Il était seul, effrayé et savait que ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant que Karofsky ne le retrouve. Il ne comprenait même pas comment il avait pu se retrouver dans une telle situation.

Kurt sortait simplement de son cours de mathématiques et s'apprêtait à rejoindre son casier lorsqu'il s'était violemment fait pousser dans une pièce étriquée et sombre. Sur le coup, il avait été paniqué et tout ce que ces sens avaient été capables de reconnaître fut la forte odeur de javelle émanant de l'endroit et deux bras puissants le poussant brutalement contre un mur de briques. Il avait grimacé et la pièce s'était éclairée, révélant Karofsky plus énervé que jamais. Il avait pris une grande inspiration, les yeux écarquillés par la panique, et le sportif avait commencé à lui parler d'une soi-disant rencontre avec Quinn et lui avait balancé un tas d'insultes. Kurt comprenait à peine de quoi il parlait et ne se souvenait pas vraiment de la façon dont il avait réussi à lui échapper pour se retrouver derrière les gradins du lycée.

Mais à vrai dire, il s'en moquait. Tout ce qui le préoccupait désormais était de s'éloigner du sportif, qui en avait après lui pour une raison inconnue, et joindre Blaine. Kurt se laissa glisser contre le grillage séparant les gradins du parking du lycée et sanglota en lançant son portable devant lui. Il se concentra sur sa respiration irrégulière et essaya de se calmer, quand Karofsky se baissa devant lui pour récupérer son téléphone et le glissa dans la poche de son jeans.

- Que fais-tu ? demanda Kurt d'une voix incertaine, oscillant entre la panique et le désespoir.

Le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de l'attraper par le bras pour le forcer à se relever. Il commença à le faire avancer vers le parking et Kurt hoqueta de douleur devant la force qu'il exerçait sur son avant-bras.

- Que me veux-tu ?

Toujours aucune réponse. Karofsky continua à fixer le paysage au loin sans se soucier de lui, mais ne relâcha pas son étreinte autour de son corps. Kurt trébucha contre une pierre et gémit quand il se fit tirer de force vers l'avant, l'obligeant à se redresser et à continuer d'avancer.

- Réponds-moi ! gémit-il en luttant contre les larmes. Pourquoi moi ? Qu'attends-tu de moi à la fin ?

Karofsky tourna la tête vers lui et l'observa un instant, les sourcils froncés, puis sortit un trousseau de clés de sa veste. Il déverrouilla sa voiture et poussa Kurt vers la portière passager.

- Monte, ordonna-t-il.

Kurt posa sa main sur la poignée sans l'ouvrir, pendant que le sportif rejoignait le côté conducteur sans le lâcher du regard. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui échapper cette fois, il n'aurait pas le temps de faire deux mètres avant que Karofsky ne le rattrape. Il se sentait pris au piège, aucune issue de secours n'était envisageable.

- J'ai dit monte, répéta-t-il en serrant les dents et en ouvrant sa portière.

Kurt avala difficilement sa salive et se résigna à lui obéir, les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

La répétition venait enfin de se terminer. Blaine avait envie d'étrangler Rachel, Santana voulait la gifler et Quinn tentait tant bien que mal de les calmer tous les deux. Sans succès, la volonté n'y étant pas réellement.

Rachel avait été dès plus désagréable, remettant la chanson au début toutes les trente secondes et ne laissant aucun faux pas passer. Elle avait posé le téléphone portable de Blaine près de la chaîne hifi et seul le regard noir de Quinn avait dissuadé celui-ci d'aller le récupérer.

Dès la fin de la chanson, la plupart des membres s'étaient enfuis vers les coulisses, de peur de devoir rester une demie heure de plus, et Blaine s'était approché de Rachel pour récupérer son téléphone. Elle l'avait ignoré, préférant ranger les accessoires qu'ils avaient utilisé lors de l'échauffement. Il marmonna des insultes à son intention en déverrouillant l'appareil pour rappeler Kurt.

Quinn et Santana le rejoignirent, alors que les sonneries se succédaient sans que Kurt ne réponde. Blaine soupira et raccrocha l'appareil en tombant sur sa messagerie. Il jura et écouta les messages vocaux qu'il lui avait laissé. Il fronça les sourcils en s'éloignant de ses amies pour mieux se concentrer sur le message. Aucun mot n'était prononcé, seul le souffle erratique de Kurt et ses reniflements étaient audibles. Blaine plissa le front en passant au message suivant se relevant similaire.

- Blaine ? demanda Quinn d'une voix douce en s'approchant doucement de lui. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Il ne lui répondit pas et tendit l'appareil à Santana, l'ayant suivi. La jeune fille écouta le message à son tour, l'air perplexe. Blaine passa les mains sur son visage en commençant à arpenter la scène de long en large, la panique le gagnant peu à peu.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **J'espère que vous ne me détestez pas pour cette attente interminable et que ce chapitre aura été à la hauteur.

Je vais essayer d'écrire le plus vite possible pour vous poster la suite dans un délai raisonnable. Il ne reste plus que quelques chapitres à cette fiction, je vais voir pour la terminer avant la fin des vacances.

A bientôt et j'attends vos avis.


	13. Chapitre 13

**Le tintement du verre brisé**

* * *

**Réponse à Cecile78 : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review et ta lecture, j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 13 :**

- Vous devez quitter l'auditorium, annonça Rachel en s'avançant vers eux.

Blaine se retourna vers elle, la fusillant du regard. Elle souleva simplement un sourcil avant de reporter son attention sur Quinn et Santana, espérant recevoir un meilleur accueil.

- La fanfare va arriver, ils ont besoin de la scène pour une répétition générale.

- On s'en tape de ces losers, Rachel, soupira Quinn.

Santana raccrocha le téléphone en le tendant à Blaine.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-elle en ignorant totalement la présence de leur soliste.

- Je le saurais si elle m'avait laissé répondre, siffla-t-il.

Rachel se retourna vers lui l'air outré.

- Excuse-moi ?

- C'était important, Rachel.

- Oh je t'en pie, s'exclama-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Le monde ne tourne pas autour de Kurt Hummel, tu as loupé un ou deux appels. Il va survivre même s'il doit attendre avant de te parler.

Blaine serra les poings et Santana s'approcha de lui, plaçant une main amicale dans son dos.

- Kurt doit apprendre que ces grands yeux bleus, son visage innocent et son regard larmoyant ne font pas tout. Ca ne marchera pas toujours avec tout le monde. Il est temps qu'il arrête d'être égoïste.

- C'est toi qui dit ça ? répliqua Santana d'une voix froide. Mademoiselle Rachel Berry conseille de penser à autre chose qu'à soi-même, waouh !

- La ferme Santana, sourit Rachel. Nous savons tous que j'ai raison. Kurt a quitté le glee club sans la moindre explication, je ne vois pas pourquoi tout le monde continue à se soucier de lui. Il ne voulait plus nous voir, alors laissons-le seul.

- Il a quitté la chorale et alors ? Passe à autre chose.

Rachel soupira en repoussant une mèche de cheveux bruns derrière son épaule. Blaine la fusilla du regard et tenta une nouvelle fois de contacter Kurt.

Une sonnerie, deux sonneries… Sa boîte vocale.

_Vous êtes bien sur le portable de Kurt Hummel, laissez-moi un message et je vous rappellerai._

Blaine appuya fermement sur l'écran tactile pour mettre fin à la communication et lança violemment l'appareil sur le mur derrière Rachel en jurant.

- Mais t'es malade ! couina-t-elle en évitant l'appareil.

- Tout est de ta faute, siffla Blaine en pointant un doigt menaçant sur elle.

Rachel écarquilla ses grands yeux ébahis et recula vers le fond de la scène, sans quitter son visage colérique du regard.

- C'était peut-être juste un appel, juste un putain d'appel insignifiant pour toi, mais c'était important. Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça, pas le droit de diriger tout le monde juste car on fait partie du même club. Kurt avait besoin de moi et tout de suite, pas une demie heure plus tard !

- Calme-toi Blaine, ça ne sert à rien, essaya de le raisonner Quinn.

Il l'ignora et observa Rachel, coincée entre le lourd rideau de velours noir recouvrant le mur au fond de la scène et lui. Elle avait les lèvres entrouvertes et le regard fuyant. Blaine se délecta presque de cette expression.

- Maintenant je n'arrive plus à le joindre par ta faute, Rachel. Et tu sais ce qui est le plus drôle dans tout ça ? C'est que en tant qu'ancienne meilleure-amie tu devrais toujours te soucier de lui, mais tu n'y arrives même pas. Tu te moques totalement des gens qui t'entourent et tu oses le blâmer.

Blaine lui offrit un sourire moqueur avant de se détourner d'elle sans un mot de plus. Il l'entendit soupirer de soulagement et déguerpir en vitesse vers les coulisses. Il passa devant Quinn et Santana, puis sauta de la scène pour remonter l'auditorium et rejoindre la porte de sortie.

- Où vas-tu ? s'enquit Santana.

- A la recherche de Kurt.

* * *

Kurt jetait régulièrement un coup d'oeil vers Karofsky installé à côté de lui, le regard fixé sur la route devant lui et les mains crispées autour du volant de sa voiture.

Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait l'emmener et la peur qu'il avait ressenti à McKinley était en train de se transformer en une panique intense. Il essayait tant bien que mal d'intérioriser ses émotions pour ne rien montrer au sportif et avait glisser ses mains sous ses cuisses pour éviter qu'elles ne tremblent.

Il inspira difficilement en les voyant passer rapidement devant le panneau de sortie de Lima. Les battements de son coeur accélèrent encore, si cela était possible, et Kurt avala sa salive en essayant d'établir un contact visuel avec Karofsky. Sans succès, celui-ci ne daignait pas détourner son regard sévère de la route et continuait à y fixer un point imaginaire insensible à la présence de Kurt.

Soudain, il actionna son clignotant et s'éloigna de l'avenue résidentielle sur laquelle ils circulaient depuis plusieurs kilomètres. Les résidences se firent de moins en moins fréquentes et les yeux bleus écarquillés et terrifiés de Kurt passaient, désormais, sans arrêt du conducteur au paysage alentour.

- Où m'emmènes-tu ? craqua-t-il d'une voix apeurée.

Karofsky soupira et lâcha la route des yeux quelques secondes pour lui lancer un regard ennuyé.

- Tu le découvriras bientôt, répondit-il d'une voix traînante qui ne rassura pas Kurt le moins du monde.

Il se raidit sur son siège ce qui provoqua un sourire en coin sur les lèvres du sportif, qui avait déjà reporté son attention droit devant lui.

Ils roulaient depuis plus de dix minutes et, bien que Karofsky ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, Kurt ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser pour l'avoir suivi. Il aurait du tout faire pour se débattre et prendre fuite plutôt que de céder et de monter dans cette satanée voiture. Mais une fois de plus, Kurt s'était senti lâche. Il avait laissé sa peur prendre le dessus, son corps trembler, son cerveau se brouiller et ses membres le mener jusqu'au siège passager. Comment pouvait-il être aussi idiot… La peur encore et encore. Il la laissait le gagner sans réellement essayer de la repousser, sachant qu'elle le dominerait à chaque coup. Sauf qu'il en avait assez de toujours se sentir aussi lâche et effrayé. Tout devait s'arrêter pour de bon. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à simplement se répéter mentalement de résister et de réagir. Il se devait de le faire une bonne fois pour toute.

Kurt se détourna de la vitre passager et détailla l'habitacle du véhicule. Son regard se posa sur son téléphone portable, que Karofsky avait posé sur le tableau de bord avant de démarrer le moteur. Il avait déjà sonné il y environ cinq minutes et le coeur de Kurt s'était serré en apercevant la photo de Blaine s'afficher sur l'écran de l'appareil.

Le téléphone se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui et il n'avait même pas fait le moindre geste pour essayer de l'attraper, se contentant de jeter un coup d'oeil vers Karofsky qui n'avait pas réagi et continué son chemin. Désormais, Kurt voulait simplement s'en saisir et rappeler le jeune homme.

Il resta à fixer son portable pendant d'interminables secondes et sursauta violemment lorsqu'il se remit à vibrer sur le du tableau de bord. Karofsky lui jeta un regarda en coin, puis laissa glisser son regard vers l'appareil continuant de raisonner bruyamment contre la surface plastifiée. Kurt tendit une main tremblante vers l'objet, mais le sportif réagit avant qu'il ne puisse l'effleurer. Il l'empoignât en contractant la mâchoire et en fronçant les sourcils l'air sévère.

- Tu as sérieusement pensé que tu avais le droit de répondre ? siffla-t-il.

Kurt l'observa glisser le téléphone dans la poche de son jeans délavé, totalement interdit. Karofsky ralentit et se stoppa sur le bord de la route bordée de hauts pins.

- Tu ne peux pas arrêter de te préoccuper de lui, hein ? Il a complètement réussi à te détourner de moi.

- Laisse tomber, soupira Kurt en se recroquevillant sur son siège. Trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre que moi, car il n'y a rien entre nous et il n'y aura jamais rien.

_Et je ne peux pas t'aimer. Même si je le voulais, tu m'as trop fait souffrir pour cela._

Kurt se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir ces derniers mots. Il n'avait pas besoin d'envenimer la situation alors qu'il se trouvait sur le bord de la route, dans la voiture de Karofsky et ne savait toujours pas où celui-ci désirait le conduire.

- Tu ne n'aimes pas, David, il grimaça en prononçant son prénom mais continua. Ne me contredis pas, tu le penses peut-être mais c'est faux. Tu ne m'as pas embrassé car tu as des sentiments pour moi, mais parce que tu te sens perdu.

Karofsky ne répondit pas, se contentant de l'observer durant un long moment.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

- Tu l'as fait pour que je me taise et pour savoir ce que ça faisait d'embrasser un garçon. Tu n'aimais pas ce que je te disais, car au fond de toi tu savais que j'avais raison. Mais tu ne m'aimes pas, tu peux t'en persuader mais c'est faux.

Kurt ancra son regard dans le sien pour accentuer ses propos, espérant qu'il le croirait et qu'il le laisserait tranquille.

- Tu me détestes, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Karofsky, semblant s'adoucir.

Il se mordit la lèvre en observant le sportif ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre.

Une partie de lui avait envie de lui hurler que oui c'était le cas, qu'il l'avait maltraité plus que n'importe qui et qu'il l'avait fait vivre un véritable cauchemar le poussant à quitter le glee club et à s'éloigner de ses amis. Mais, au fond de lui, Kurt n'arrivait pas à le détester réellement. Certes, il lui en voulait et il lui en voudrait sans doute toujours, sauf qu'il savait à quel point Karofsky pouvait être perdu et effrayé lui aussi.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, se contenta-t-il de dire.

- Je sais que tu as peur de moi, Kurt. Et je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Je n'ai pas le droit de te dire que tu m'appartiens et que je t'aime, j'en suis conscient mais je n'arrive pas à renoncer à toi.

Kurt acquiesça, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Il n'avait rien à rétorquer à cela.

- Pourquoi suis-je dans cette voiture ? Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

Karofsky haussa les épaules.

- J'ai eu peur de ce que Fabray m'a dit. Elle a menacé de raconter tout ce que je t'ai fait si je ne te laissais pas. Ca m'a fait paniquer, je devais faire quelque chose.

- Ca ne va pas aider, tu sais. Ce n'est pas en me forçant à te suivre que tu vas calmer Quinn.

Il inspira profondément en hochant la tête.

- Descends.

Kurt écarquilla les yeux et Karofsky ressortit son téléphone portable de sa poche pour le lui tendre.

- Je suis désolé pour tout, Kurt. Vraiment.

Il remit en route le moteur et Kurt put voir une lueur de regret dans son regard.

- Descends, maintenant.

* * *

Blaine déverrouillait sa voiture lorsque des pas précipités retentirent sur le macadam du parking de McKinley.

- Attends-nous, supplia la voix de Quinn.

Se retournant, il aperçut Santana la tirer par la main jusqu'à lui.

- Depuis quand tu nous laisses de côté, le Hobbit ?

Blaine leur fit signe de monter. Santana prenant place sur le siège passager et Quinn montant à l'arrière.

Il glissa ses clés dans le contact lorsque son portable vibra dans sa poche. Santana se retourna vivement vers lui, laissant glisser son regard de son visage à la poche de son jeans. Quinn passa sa tête entre les deux sièges avant pour les dévisager.

Blaine sortit le téléphone et elle retint son souffle en apercevant la photo de Kurt sur l'écran, échangeant un regard anxieux avec Santana.

- Décroche, s'enquit-elle d'une voix douce.

Il hocha inutilement la tête et accepta l'appel.

- Kurt ? demanda-t-il prudemment. Tu vas bien ?

- Viens me chercher.

- D'accord. Ouais. Tout de suite. Où es-tu ? s'enquit-il précipitamment.

Kurt lui expliqua confusément où Karofsky l'avait emmené et où il l'avait fait descendre de voiture. Blaine l'écouta attentivement, sous les regards attentifs des deux jeunes filles.

- J'arrive tout de suite, assura-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Quinn laissa échapper un petit cri de joie et Santana souffla en se laissant retomber sur le dossier de son siège.

La blonde posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Blaine et lui déposa un baiser sonore sur la joue, avant d'en faire de même sur les lèvres de Santana. Ils rirent et Blaine démarra, rejoignant Kurt aussi vite que possible.

Ils le retrouvèrent assis sur le bord de la route, adossé à un arbre, son téléphone dans les mains et le regard concentré sur la route. Il se releva en les apercevant, Santana sauta de voiture pour le bombarder de questions dès que Blaine ralentit et s'arrêta devant lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il se retrouva fermement serrer contre la poitrine de Quinn.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Voici pour l'avant-dernier chapitre. J'ai longuement hésité à en écrire un de plus et pour finir je vais le faire, même s'il sera sans doute moins long. Je vous le posterai le plus rapidement possible, la semaine prochaine surement.

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. A bientôt.


	14. Chapitre 14

**Le tintement du verre brisé**

* * *

**Réponse à Cecile78 : **Merci beaucoup, j'espère que cette fin va te plaire.

* * *

**Chapitre 14 :**

- T'es sûr que ça va, il ne t'a pas touché ? s'assura Santana pour la énième fois.

Kurt secoua négativement la tête en serrant son gobelet de latte entre les mains. Il le porta à ses lèvres, savourant le liquide chaud et réconfortant le long de sa gorge.

- Laisse-le, il est encore sous le choc, tenta Quinn en mélangeant distraitement son cappucino.

- Je vais bien, tenta Kurt en leur adressant un sourire sincère bien qu'incertain.

Il inspira profondément en lançant un regard circulaire à la salle du Lima Bean.

Tout autour de lui était familier et rassurant, de l'odeur du café et des cookies encore chauds aux meubles de couleurs différentes et chaleureuses. Et surtout, ses amis assis autour de lui qui l'aimaient et se préoccupaient de lui.

Santana grommela une remarque, peu convaincue, et ignora le coup de talon que Quinn lui envoya dans la cheville. Kurt serra à nouveau son gobelet de café entre les mains et se détendit dans ce lieu qu'il connaissait et sous cette atmosphère apaisante. Il laissa le carton chaud du gobelet lui réchauffer les doigts et tressaillit en sentant l'index de Blaine se presser dans le bas de son dos pour y tracer des arabesques abstraites.

- Si tu vas aussi bien que ça, tu peux nous expliquer tout de suite ce qu'il s'est passé avec Karofsky ? s'enquit Santana.

Elle décida de ne pas porter attention aux sourcils froncés de Blaine ni au soupir de Quinn et adressa un sourire se voulant amical à Kurt.

Ils avaient été le récupérer après qu'il ait appelé Blaine, mais n'avaient toujours pas reçu d'explication. Kurt avait simplement mentionné le nom de Karofsky avant de se laisser enlacer par Blaine et Quinn et de les suivre jusqu'au Lima Bean. Santana était restée en retrait et avait froncé le nez en attendant le nom du café. Sérieusement, elle voulait connaître l'histoire et non boire un chocolat chaud en compagnie de Tic et Tac et de Quinn, bien trop soulagée pour ne pas enlacer Kurt à chaque occasion.

- Santana, laisse-le, répéta Quinn.

- Quoi ? Il est le premier à dire qu'il va bien, donc je ne vois pas le problème. Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pour enfin pouvoir éclater ce connard.

Kurt sourit faiblement face à l'entêtement de son amie. Blaine secoua la tête et Quinn ne tenta même plus de la raisonner, sachant que cela ne servirait pas.

- Il ne m'a rien fait.

- Arrête tes conneries, Hummel. Il t'a limite kidnappé et tu vas nous faire croire qu'il n'avait pas une idée derrière la tête, ça ne marche pas avec moi.

- Si, il devait y avoir quelque chose, mais il a changé d'avis. Je pense notre conversation l'a fait changer d'avis, même si je ne sais pas exactement quelle partie. Il a parlé de menaces de Quinn qui l'ont fait paniquer. Il n'a pas réfléchi et m'a forcé à le suivre pour m'effrayer.

Santana marmonna en tournant un sachet de sucre entre ses doigts, ne lâchant pas Kurt du regard.

- Tout ce qui importe c'est qu'il m'a laissé partir et je pense qu'il va enfin passer à autre chose. Et ça me soulage, je vais moi aussi pouvoir le faire.

- Hum, trancha Santana en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Un seul mot de travers et je l'éclate.

Kurt hocha la tête et la remercia en posant sa main sur la sienne. Elle la serra rapidement avant de prendre sa tasse en mains pour siroter sa boisson.

Il en fit de même, heureux qu'aucun d'eux ne veuille pousser l'interrogatoire plus loin pour l'instant. Il aurait bien assez de temps pour leur raconter sa dernière confrontation avec Karofsky en détails, mais pour le moment il souhaitait uniquement oublier ce moment et se concentrer sur la présence de ses amies et de Blaine.

Kurt laissa glisser son regard vers celui-ci et son coeur rata un battement en croisant ses chaleureux et aimants yeux noisette, oscillant à cet instant vers le vert. Blaine se pencha délicatement vers lui et déposa un rapide, mais doux, baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Kurt lui adressa un sourire sincère et tendre, décalant sa chaise pour se rapprocher de lui et entrelacer ses doigts aux siens par dessus sa cuisse.

Quinn entraîna Santana dans une conversation sur la prochaine répétition des Cheerios et Kurt put porter toute son attention sur Blaine, qui écoutait les filles d'une oreilles distraite sans le lâcher du regard. Il caressa du pouce leurs mains liées et récupéra son latte pour terminer de le boire paisiblement.

Il était encore tôt pour être certain que Karofsky le laisserait tranquille, mais Kurt avait un bon pressentiment. Il voulait l'oublier et passer à autre chose. Il avait passé plus d'un an à se méfier de lui, à vivre dans la peur de le trouver derrière lui alors qu'il déposait ses livres à son casier ou à le rencontrer au détour d'un couloir. Il était épuisé de vivre dans la crainte et voulait passer à autre chose. Vivre par lui-même, sans se préoccuper de Karofsky.

Désormais, il avait deux amies sur qui il était sûr de pouvoir compter et Blaine.

_Blaine._

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement en pensant au chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru tous les deux. Ils étaient encore loin de la vie de couple parfaite et idyllique dont la plupart des adolescentes pouvaient rêver, mais Kurt n'en avait jamais été aussi près et voulait espérer pouvoir construire quelque chose de solide et durable avec Blaine. Il était presque certain de l'aimer profondément et sincèrement. Et pourrait bientôt le lui dire.

Kurt sourit en fixant le couvercle de sa boisson. Il aimait Blaine et voulait le partager avec lui. Il voulait le lui dire.

Mais pas maintenant.

Pas dans ce café alors que Quinn et Santana discutaient avec animation à la même table et pas alors que Blaine avalait une gorgée de sa boisson chaude. Mais Kurt en était certain, ils étaient bientôt prêt à franchir ce nouveau pas.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **J'espère que cette fin, aussi courte soit-elle, vous ait plue. Et surtout que la fiction en entier vous ait plue.

Merci beaucoup à tous pour votre lecture et votre soutien, ça me touche beaucoup.

J'espère vous retrouver bientôt sur une autre de mes fictions ou sur une des vôtres.


End file.
